Loyalty
by Leminicka
Summary: It’s the start of a new year the days grow longer and Harry Potter wants nothing more than to be getting wasted with his friends.Instead he's being hauled into a whirlwind chase of fate as the world of slayers and wizards start to become one.
1. Prolouge Dragon

Time line: Set one year after "Chosen", a summer after "Angel" season five and in "Harry Potters" 6th year.

Spoilers: "Half Blood Prince."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Buffy verse or Harry Potter land. The poem is by an unknown poet and it is called "Nothing to Fear but Fear Itself."

A/N: please be nice this is my first fic. And just give the story a chance before ditching and if you really hate it please tell me!

Thanks _pain cookies xxx_

Loyalty

Loyalty is about trust, what if not to trust? What if we were consumed in a void of suspicion and worry? Would we die inside? Or would we live, forever?

_**Prologue**_

Down deep below the earth, in the darkest filthiest pit there was a cracked and blood stained coffin.

Ghostly white fingers scrapped against the closed lid and short breaths where coming from the small scandalized figure. Tears streamed down the little girls face and her long blond her stuck to her pale cheeks.

"HELP ME PLEASE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS PLEASE LET ME OUT I'M GOING TO DIE I DON'T WANT TO DIE," the girl managed to scream out in-between sobs.

The darkness was starting to close in, whilst a scream of emptiness filled her, slithering into every pore of her body. Her breathing was cut off in a harsh, wheezing, choke.

Above in the dark woods, where trees surrounded you and knurled branches tried to snatch you away into the horror filled undergrowth, Ray Malfoy stood. His pale blond hair flopped into his face and his silver grey eyes were fixated upon the newly turned soil.

"She's dead," he stated.

"Are you sure?" Asked Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy.

"Of course I'm sure!" Ray replied hotly. Draco flinched at the accusing tone of his elder brother's voice.

"Now if you're quite done being a moron we need to get this cleaned up,"Ray said, indicating the various herbs and spell books.

"Do you think it will work?"

"All in good time dragon, all in good time."

* * *

Mean while, in a little village called Wacton, Lavender Brown looked around with fear drenched eyes. A women screaming and crying ran past her, tripping in her haste to get away from the riot steadily making there way towards them. 

Fire lit up the night sky coating the moon in red. Smoke furled out of every smashed window, sendingforeboding shadows across the mores. Bodies scattered the ground, some were crying out in pain while others lay still, and dead.

Lavender watched the mayhem unfold; she could tell they were coming near her. Their laughter rang out like broken bells. But still she did not move, instead turned her head up to the starry sky knowing, that they would paint the town red for weeks, after this.

Villagers scurry like ants at  
the howl of the chimera  
and the griffon's call.  
Nowhere to hide from the hydra,  
the centaur, or the dragon.  
Man-eaters one and all.

One man alone will stand his ground  
and, like a mountain,  
bars the way.  
The stance, the face, the attitude.  
All say he fears nothing but fear.We visited his grave today.


	2. How to console?

Disclaimer: The extract is by Lewis Carroll and called how doth the little crocodile. But I found it on 'Representative poetry online' it has no relation to the story.

How to console?

_Chapter one _

Harry's head was ringing; Dumbledore had graciously disappeared into the shadows not two moments ago, leaving him standing outside the back door to the burrow. Harry looked down at his own un-scolded hand with contempt. It was poised centimetres away from the soft wood but he couldn't bring himself to knock.

Harry sighed and rapped on the peeling door resounded for the worst. It was all very well to tell Dumbledore he was fine and he was getting over Sirius's death but to have to talk to the Weasley's about it was different story.

"Harry dear is that you?" Said a small voice from within.

"Yes it's me," Harry relied, upon his answer the door was flung open and Mrs Weasley enfolded him in a hug.

"Come in dear we're just having dinner I'll call Ginny down, oh this is wonderful Hermione only just arrived a few minutes ago," Mrs Weasley said happily, Harry was jostled in to the warm welcoming kitchen, a smile on his face.

Ginny slouched into the kitchen a while later her long red hair swishing in the breeze.

"Hi Ginny how are you?" Harry said. Ginny replied with a grimace and a little nod towards Fleur Delacour and Bill who were engaged in a snuggling fest.

When every one was seated there was a total of eight people digging into a delicious roast dinner in the Weasley families kitchen, laughter filled the room. From the outside it looked like fun and a safe place to be, but Kingsly Shaklebolt knew better than that. No where was safe, not after last night.

'_Knock Knock'_

Every one around the table froze when they heard the door being rapped on twice.

"Is uh someone going to answer that?" Ron said uncertainly.

Mr Weasley nodded and got up from his seat. "Who is it?" He asked.

"It's Kingsly," was the muffled reply.

"Ok then what's the pass word?"

"The password is Glad Rags."

"Right good you may come in then," said Mr Weasley as he started to open the door.

Once Kingsly was inside, he stood at the front of the room were everyone could see him.

"So what brings you here," Bill asked.

"I have come to warn you."

"About hwat?" Fleur said sadly, a frown gracing her angelic face.

"Last night the Death Eaters raided a muggle village called Wacton."

"OH GOSH that's were Lavender lives!" Hermione squealed.

"Yes we are aware of that; she is fine, however her young brother has been sent to St Mungos. There is little chance of him surviving." There was a sombre and astonished silence after Kingsly finished his grim sentence.

"However," he continued. "That is not the exact issue. I have been asked to warn you that the Death Eaters are coming your way. That was the second town that has been raided and not the last, they will not stop they need more supporters. So please be on you're guard."

Kingsley nodded his head towards them and left.

Everyone in the kitchen was too stunned to talk, a tear trickled down Mrs Weasleys face but no one could console her. There was nothing to say, it wouldn't be all right people would die and what could you say to that?

* * *

Somewhere in East Finchley there was a red bricked house, which had a grimy door, kicked in at least a dozen times, and broken basement windows boarded up with cheap cardboard, the front garden was filled with rubbish and shards of glass. 

If you were walking by you wouldn't give it a second glance, as this house looked almost respectable compared to the others on the street. But if you did and you looked up to the third floors grimy window you would see the faint silhouette of Ray Malfoy, who walked the small space in the room over to two more figures. A small round balding man and a tall filled out man. Both were wearing long trench coats.

"Have you got it?" Said Ray in a sharp all business like tone.

"Yes yes it's all here, but, uh, if I may would you tell me what you need such hu hu, dark objects for," the round man inquired his voice quavering.

"That's none of your business," Ray growled taking a step closer to the short one.

"Yes, yes of course I'm sorry!"

"Well give it to me then!"

"It's in here," the tall man barked, handing him a closed briefcase.

Ray opened it, eagerly checking what it contained. Once he was satisfied he closed the lid with an abrupt thud.

"How much do I owe you," he hissed.

The other men visibly, relaxed. The short one even let out a sigh of relief.

"That'd be £150.89," the tall man said carefully.

Ray reached into his pocket and produced a stack of 20 pound notes. With a look of disgust, he threw them at the short mans feet and strode out the room.

Muttering as he went, "unworthy muggles."

"I'll try and say '_How doth the little_ -- '" and she crossed her hands on her lap, as if she were saying lessons, and began to repeat it, but her voice sounded hoarse and strange, and the words did not come the same as they used to do: --

"How doth the little crocodile

Improve his shining tail,

And pour the waters of the Nile

On every golden scale!

How cheerfully he seems to grin,

How neatly spreads his claws,

And welcomes little fishes in

With gently smiling jaws!"

"I'm sure those are not the right words," said poor Alice, and her eyes filled with tears again...


	3. Angel time

Disclaimer: The song is by Radiohead and the rest belongs to Joss Whedon and J.K Rowling.

Chapter two _Angel time _

_I want to_

_I want to be someone else or I'll explode_

_Floatin? Upon this surface for the birds,  
the birds,  
the birds._

_You want me?_

Time is not a line, more an empty void needing to be filled by mere moments of living. A single syllable of a word goes into that void, even the most miniscule movement is placed there as a treasure.

Some people prefer to think of time as a line, people like Dawn Summers, currant resident of slayer central and researcher. This particular point in her time line was filled with 'I am alone in the house and researching (with my clipboard and axe) that annoying tapping in the boiler room.'

Dawn squeaked along the corridors in her new converses and preppy jumper. Her long glossy brown hair swishing over her shoulders, flatteringly. She sidled up to a heavy metal door, a menacing smirk, to rival Spike's, set firmly on her preety face.

"Well hello Mr boiler room, so we finally meet," she cocked an eyebrow at the door, proceeding to shove it open. The room smelt of damp and water vapour, metal walls enclosed her, whilst the gurgle of the large boiler slopped away.

Dawn walked round the perimeter of the room, inspecting every corner for a sign of what caused the boiler to malfunction in such an irritating way. She stopped underneath a cracked pipe, "Gotcha," the young researcher exclaimed, bending over to scribble on her clip bored.

Suddenly a frumpy black shadow jumped at her scratching the skin on her wrist. Panicking she swung the axe round connecting with buttery flesh.

Others see time as a dimension, like the ones in space, a universe of possibilities. Others, such as Lola Walker a slayer of one year and newest member to the "Scooby gang."

Lola was striding down a street with a powerful witch and two other slayers, one a blond angel and the other a brunette creature of the night.

All four had the confidence of five supermodels in one and almost looked it. Lola with her well defined cheek bones, dark brown hair resting underneath her breasts, pools of chocolate eyes and European features. Faith with similar colouring but darker curlier hair, a curvier figure and lighter hazel eyes. Buffy an angel like figure, petite with blond tresses flowing in waves down her back and green eyes, more knowledgeable than someone three times her age. Lastly Willow with fiery red hair, hazel eyes and her face unconventionally beautiful, a mask over all the pain she suffered.

Times like these the four women relished, time to get away from the hustle and bustle of the new Watchers Council H.Q (Slayer central). The autumn air was sharp and dagger like, pinching into there sensitive skin with contempt. The brown and golden leaves had yet to fall, but hung on there breaking twigs like a leach to the flesh.

"I am goddamn FREEZING," Faith said, a shudder ripping through her.

"I know! I just wanna get to the bar alright already," Willow said. Buffy and Lola gave nods of consent, as they were to busy rubbing there hands together to talk. The four women fell silent, a rare moment of not knowing what to say. Lola fiddled with a gold necklace round her exposed neck, Faith started to suck in air through her teeth, making a rude sound. Thankfully the tension was short lived, as Buffy's phone started to vibrate then cackle out the tune of "Dontcha wish you're girlfriend…"

"Hello? Yes this is she," Buffy stopped abruptly. "I'll be right over, hold on and don't move," she said firmly before flipping the phone cover down, and striding in the other direction.

Willow glanced at Faith who in turn glanced at Lola who hurried to catch up with the blond.

000

"I CAN'T BELIVE THIS DAWN IS ALWAYS GETTING INTO TROUBLE!" Buffy shouted as the four women walked through the winding streets of Cleveland.

"Listen B I know you're pissed cuz you coulda got laid. But Dawn is still a bit young for her age and you've gotta hold some responsibility for that," Faith chided. Buffy huffed and quickened her pace.

Time can come in different shapes or forms, 'time to go to work,' 'time to spare,' 'no time' and 'wasting time' at this moment Buffy felt she was wasting time, time she could be using as Faith put it 'getting laid.'

A sudden scream shook the chilled September air making few birds scatter. The four women gave each over looks before sprinting of in the direction of the ally it had come from.

There in the middle of the grimy path, with its graphitized walls, were seven vampires cornering set of red headed twin boys. The position they were in was uncomfortable and an odd one at that.

"STUPIFY," one of them was saying while the other was trying to kick the fiends away.

Lola, Buffy, Faith and Willow ran into the horde of demons, a charge causing through them, Faith pinned a silk clad vamp to the wall, before turning it to dust. Buffy was enjoying a little one on one with the strongest and clear leader.

"Well really you're just a disgrace to the whole vampire's are evil thing, you don't even growl like you're evil, what is that like a gurgle even I can do better than that!" Buffy quipped dodging each punch expertly. The enraged demon lunged forwards, landing right on her stake. "Oops a daisy," Buffy giggled.

The vampires were no cleverer than a flobber worm and soon their ashes were floating in the wind, at peace with the elements.

They all stood there facing each other. The two twins were wearing matching outfits, a pair off dark baggy ripped up jeans, jumpers in white, a logo etched on the front and surprisingly clean red converses clashing strongly with their hair.

"Merlin that was… well it was…Who are you?" A bewildered twin asked. His eyes full of glittering golden flames, dancing in the contrasting silver moonlight.

"We're part of a special detective agency called The Watchers Council. You are?" Lola recited hastily, wiping dust on her tight fitted drain pipes.

"Uh.Yeah us to," the next twin said, his eyes where a deeper shade of golden an eternity of time stored in those depths.

"But you're not from Cleveland are you. You guys are English, like Lola here," Faith said pointing to said person.

"No we're here on business," the two red heads said at the same time.

"What are those," Willow asked suspicions showing in her gaze. She pointed at the bits of stick in their hands, but before the two could answer Buffy had a question.

"What's you're agency called?"

"The Order," the twin with fiery eyes replied.

Once he said that his brother kicked him in the shins and said "Well we better be going thanks for saving us! You guys are really sexy! Bye."

They both turned and ran out the ally. Lola blinked and pouted, Willow scrunched up her nose and opened her mouth a couple times, Buffy cocked her head to one side and frowned and Faith winked and smirked at there behinds.

_Fucken Well, come and find me.  
I'll be waitin?  
With a gun and a pack of sandwiches.  
And nothin? Nothin, nothin?_

_You want me?  
Well, come and break the door down._

_You want me?  
Fuckin Come and break the door down._

_I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready_

Dawn looked at the small space surrounding her. She was already starting to feel claustrophobic; the metal walls seemed closer together now.

"Come on Buffy where are you? How can I get myself out this mess on my own?" She muttered.

Her long brown hair was matted, and she had bitten her nails right down to the flesh. At her feet lay a discarded clip bored and a... Axe covered in droplets of greenish blood.

* * *

A/N: Should I continue? If yah want me to REVIEW, REVIEW, REIVEW! 


	4. Arrivals

A/N: this chapter is about Ginny's friends because O.C's play a vital role in this story.

Disclaimer: aint mine

Chapterthree Arrivals.

A young black man by the name of Deon Joel hurried through the crowded hallways of the Hogwarts express, hastily checking each compartment for a certain girl with jet black eyes.

Deon was a muggle born wizard; he had one ear piercing and was over six foot tall, being broad shouldered and having the advantage of playing basket ball all his life, he was trying out for beater this year.

Deon finally came to a bright purple door that had girly shrieks and laughter emitting from the compartment.

"And then she said I wasn't allowed out for the next three weeks because of it! Can you believe how uptight that is!" Faye Brocklehurst whined, her straight black hair scraped the sharp points of her elbows and her cut blunt fringe fell into blank unemotional eyes, some people said she looked harsh and unattractive, others said she was boring uninteresting, but the smart ones said she was beautiful.

Deon skidded to a halt and addressed Kaiya Cooper; her light golden brown hair fell beneath her shoulders and was crimped on the top layer, making it seem as if she had just walked through a bush backwards.

"Kaiya I've been looking for you everywhere! I gotta to tell you someting it's kinda weird," she looked puzzled raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Yeah babe, what you gotta say?" She asked quizzically.

"Well there was this guy in black he looked _really _shifty and he asked me if I knew you so I was like 'yeah man who wants to know?' He told me to tell you this _"Get it done or the rest will pay,"_ every one in the compartment looked at a paled white Kaiya fearfully.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," she wheezed. Deon and Faye made a move to help her, but she darted out the compartment so fast neither got a chance to.

Kaiya ran through the halls of the express train at top speed. When she got to the toilet it was locked, so she took a sweaty fist up and banged on the door hard, when she got no reply she used two hands to beat on the red plastic.

"Hurry up!" She shouted feebly. When she finally stopped her incessant banging she heard the sound of a lock sliding open.

"Finally," she was about to say when she came face to bespectacled face with a very agitated Harry Potter.

"What was all that about," he grumbled.

"Gosh! I'm so sorry your _majesty_ but some people need to go to the fucking loo!" She said sarcasm dripping of every word like poison.

"You're almost as bad as Malfoy!" Harry muttered before pushing past her.

Kaiya glared after him, and then pushed her way into the small toilet. Slamming the door shut and locking it quickly, she sunk down on to her knees and bent her head over the toilet bowl retching.

Her mouth felt dry but at the same time sticky, as sour petrol tasting liquid broke through her closed lips into the grimy toilet. Chocking and spluttering, Kaiya wiped her mouth with the back of her clammy and shaking hand resting her cheek on the cold toilet seat she whispered "You'll never get them, never!"

000

The three wary teens reached Hogsmead station three hours or so later, and made their way towards the carriages that would take them up to the castle.

"AYE FAYE," Aiden Owen shouted a tall dark boy with a wide jaw, he was accompanied by Conroy Smike, a little below average height, black floppy hair and a lot more than one piercing.

"Hay Aiden," Faye said smiling as the duo ambled towards them.

"Wow, Deon have you got taller?" Conroy joked.

"No but you seem to have developed even more piercins."

Conroy smiled and said "Yeah so now I have my eyebrow, lip, tongue and peni..."

"Woe too much information," Faye winced.

"You don't even know what I was gonna say,"

"YES we do," everyone chorused.

When they reached the entrance hall, they scanned it for three others Vanessa Green, she was curvy with sandy blond curly hair that was messed up all over her head and highlighted with brown, Tyler Rangel a blond boy whose ego was _almost _bigger than the amount of girls he'd dated and Ginny Weasley signature red hair, flowing down her back and cheeky grin that sent most boys into mute.

"Looking for me," said an ice cold voice into Aiden's ear, he spun round to see a smiling Vanessa.

"Damn Nessa you scared the shit outa me," he breathed.

She was about to reply when a crisp Scottish voice cut in "Mr Owen there is absolutely no need for language like that," Professor McGonagall chided, "Sorry," he muttered.

McGonagall pursed her lips and pointed towards the great hall commencing in both students shuffling of, McGonagall turned to the four others they all new what that feared look meant and bolted for there house tables.

Vanessa and Conroy went to the Hufflepuffs.

Faye and Aiden to Ravenclaw and finally Deon and Kayia went to sit with their fellow Gryffindors; they seated themselves next to two bickering 15 year olds.

"50 cent is way better than that crap you listen to," Tyler was saying

"The whisperers are not crap," Ginny replied hotly "You've never even heard them."

"I don't need to, the name is crap."

"You just don't like them cuz there a wizard rap band!"

"Yeah so?"

Faye turned her attention towards the terrified looking first years, it seemed as if one of them was going to piss all over the marble floor, the hall went silent as the sorting hat was placed on the fatigued stool and began it's slow monotonic tune.

"Oh many moons ago Hogwarts lay as nothing,

Until four clever wizards came upon it and said,

These walls shall be full of learning an..."

(There was a faint buzzing sound that seemed to be coming from the hat. Then there was a voice a female voice)

_"Beware of the dark creatures made from a dark sole to be in league with them is to be in league with power greater than the darkest angels and hearts they **will** betray you"

* * *

_

You don't just stumble into the future.  
You create your own future.  
**Roger Smith**


	5. Ghouls

Disclaimer: Alas it does not belong to one such as me.

Chapter four Ghouls.

Fresh cookies baking in the oven, coffee boiling, Yorkshire puddings steadily rising. Those are the welcoming smells of home, smells you associate with a warm sheltered place where you're mother's waiting to kiss everything better.

The first thing Faith associated with her new home was the clinically clean smell of to much soap. The smell of a germ killing air freshener, used to douse the house with wholesome bacteria. These smells were fake, only there to cover up the blood and terror seeping into the carpet.

Faith only noticed this fact as she ran down to the basement, Willow in her wake with Buffy and Lola at the front. She wasn't sure what to do about it, all she new was that it wasn't right.

The four women came to a halt outside a firmly sealed metal door.

"DAWN HUNNY, YOU IN THERE?" Buffy shouted.

"YEAH!" Dawn answered indistinctly. Buffy took a step back and pushed against the door; it popped open sending waves of damp heat into their direction.

They made their way inside, where Dawn was sitting against the wall her body lulling into an arch.

"Dawn babe what happened?" Lola asked.

"Yeah I was really worried," Buffy said.

"What trouble you in this time?" Faith laughed.

"Sweetie are you ok," Willow questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine but that's not," she said pointing to a slumped body in the corner. Buffy made her way over to it but jumped back up in alarm.

"What is it?" three voices asked.

"It's a ghoul! And Dawn seems to have…killed it!" Buffy shrieked back.

"Do you mean an evil spirit or demon in Muslim folklore believed to plunder graves, feed on corpses and who delights in revolting?" Willow asked. Buffy, Faith and Dawn stared at her; Lola opened her mouth to say something then closed it and settled for making an astonished and somewhat sarcastic face.

"Ok I think we better move this body, I guess the people that used to live here left us a little welcome present. But at least it's been deadified and now we know what was causing all that pitter bloody patter," Buffy said brightly (clearly being friends with three Londoners was having an effect on her speach.)

* * *

It wasn't right that Faith and all the other Scooby's should associate the smells of death with home but it was all that they new. 

A while later all the Scooby's were sitting on large sofas that surrounded a flat widescreen TV which had somehow turned up one day last year.

"So they said they were a detective agency abroad by the name of The Order and they carried a _crap version of stakes,_" Giles concluded, Buffy and the others had filled him in on the happenings in the ally when they got back.

"Well yeah but the weird thing was they seemed more scared of us than of the vamps infact both of them seemed to think vamps were well normal," Buffy said.

"So you're saying you think they might know about the mystical world?" Giles asked, Buffy nodded.

"This is coming from a one eyed carpenter but, what I don't get are the stakes. I mean by what you've said bout them they sound preety lousy," Xander added.

"Yeah and everyone knows you can't dust a vampire with a _small_ stake, it just doesn't work! I mean you'd think it wouldn't matter, but _NOOOO_ it does!" Dawn sniffed. Faith patted her shoulder in a comforting yes Dawn is crazy kind off way.

"I don't believe they were stakes," Giles said, briefly glancing at Dawn in confusion.

"Can you vague that up for me some more?" Buffy asked.

"Wands," Willow answered,

"Uh yes the famous wands that we all love and adore, infact I'm going to go and get mine out right now so we can all delight in it," Xander joked, badly.

She elaborated. "When I was with the covern in England there were some witches who didn't do Wiccaish magic instead they used wands and cauldrons to cast spells. I only talked to them once so I don't know much about it but the two boys in the ally, the wood they were holding looked a lot like the wands those witches used."

Giles started to nod "Yes Willow that may indeed be what these boys were holding but for now I think we should try and fined out more about this Order."

* * *

_A/N: The Quotes have no relation to the story I just like them. LOL. _

**Angelus:** I wanna torture you. I used to love it, and it's been such a long time. I mean, the last time I tortured someone, they didn't even have chainsaws.

**Spike:** What's this? Sittin' around watching the telly while there's evil still afoot? It's not very industrious of you. I say we go out there and kick a little demon ass! What, can't go without your Buffy, is that it? Let's find her! She is the chosen one, after all. Come on! Vampires! Grrr! Nasty! Let's annihilate them, for justice, and for... the safety of puppies... and Christmas, right? Let's fight that evil! Let's kill something! Oh, come on!

**Giles: **What ever happened to Latin? At least when that made no sense, the church approved.

**Xander: **It's funny how the earth never opens up and swallows you when you want it to.

**Buffy: **Giles, care? I'm putting my life on the line, battling the undead. Look, I broke a nail, ok? I'm wearing a press-on. The least you could do is exhibit some casual interest; you can go hmm.

**Willow: **I'm not ashamed. It's the computer age. Nerds are in. They're still in, right?


	6. Silly old hat

A/N: This chapter is for my lovely reviewers!

Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K Rowling. And the song is by "Katy Rose" "Snowflakes"

Chapter five Silly old hat

_The hall went silent as the sorting hat was placed on the fatigued stool and began its slow monotonic tune. _

_"Oh many moons ago Hogwarts lay as nothing,_

_Until four clever wizards came upon it and said,_

_These walls shall be full of learning an..."_

_(There was a faint buzzing sound that seemed to be coming from the hat. Then there was a voice, a female voice)_

_"Beware of the dark creatures made from a dark sole to be in league with them is to be in league with power greater than the darkest angels and hearts they **will** betray you"_

Harry had a slow sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach; the dinner he had yet to eat seemed less and less appealing.

"Bloody fucking hell," Ron breathed his mouth agape. Harry noticed that all down the table people were having similar reactions. Ginny and her friends were gawking at each other, whilst across from them Neville had his glass of water poised in mid air, droplets of the clear liquid were spitting onto his face.

"What do you think it meant?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno, but it sounded like it was trying to warn us not to team up with someone," Harry said finally un-gluing his eyes from the sorting hat.

"Well that is new," Hermione said, seeming to already have decided to go to the library first chance she got.

"Do you think it's got anything to do with VVV…You know who," Ron stuttered out, a look of defeat placed upon his face.

"I guess it must do, but that voice, I swear I recognise it," Harry muttered searching the back of his mind for a hidden memory, a clue to where that eerie voice came from.

* * *

"Albus you have to say something!" Professor McGonagall whispered to a bearded old Wizard on her right. Albus Dumbledore's fingers were twined together and his brow was furrowed, he gave of the impression of someone mildly interested in a mildly puzzling game of chess. 

Dumbledore looked around the great hall; every house table was in uproar. He sighed standing up, immediately silence ensued. "Students we seem to have countered a problem, although I am sure it is nothing to worry about, I kindly ask you to stay silent and seated while myself and the rest of staff have a brief meeting."

Over a hundred sets of eyes followed the movements of the teachers, as they left their seats, picked up the hat and walked through the large door the first years had come out of just moments ago.

As Professor Flitwick passed a bold looking first year, he distinctly heard him say "Is this meant to happen_ every_ year?" Flitwick sighed and brushed past the huddled group of young students.

The hall stayed silent, until the teachers muffled whispers stopped and the door opened, revealing the pointed hat and tight face of Professor McGonagall, shortly followed by the rest of the staff members. Dumbledore stood at the front of the teachers table and loudly stated that the hat was fine and that it was just a glitch.

Professor McGonagall started to read out the names of the first years as if nothing had happened; the only clue was that she kept on glancing at the hat worriedly.

Vanessa Green clapped along with the rest of her table as Joshua Pierce was sorted into Hufflepuff but she was frowning at Conroy who was next to her also looking perplexed. The Ravenclaw table was next to hers and she caught the eye of Aiden, her life time friend and confident. He nudged Faye who was on his left and she to exchanged a look with Vanessa.

000

After pudding was finished Dumbledore stood up and addressed the tired and confused students.

"New students Welcome to Hogwarts and to our older ones welcome back. I must start on a grave note, as I am sure you all know the dark wizard Voldemort and his followers are at large again. I implore you to abide by the new safety rules which will be posted on you're house notice boards."

"I would also like to introduce our new member of staff, Professor Slughorn will be teaching potions. Mean whilst Professor Snape will be taking up the roll of defence against the dark arts. Now as I am sure you are all tired good night and good day."

The usual scraping of chairs and load chatter commenced as all the students hustled towards the exit. Ginny had her arm linked through Kaiya's and was talking animatedly to her. The entrance hall was even more crowded than the hall and as a second year pushed past her she felt the eyes of someone on the back of her neck.

Ginny whipped round to see Draco Malfoy smirking at her; he was stood stock still as if all the jostling and shouting wasn't happening at all. Ginny raised her middle finger up to him and mouthed _fuck of. _He quirked an eyebrow and vanished into the sea of black robes, leaving her shocked and confused, the memory of that smirk burning into her skull.

000

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed warily looking at Lavender Brown who was sitting across from her staring blankly into the distance.

"Lavender are you um well is there anything I can do?" Hermione asked gingerly.

"I'm fine thanks. I like you're pyjamas their blue, my little brothers favourite couler is blue," Lavender said blankly. Hermione looked at her in shock she seemed to be bordering on the line of crazy, she was now muttering to herself about everything that was blue. Hermione blinked back tears, drawing her curtains she lay back on her pillow chocking on a sob.

* * *

_I only wish for snow to fall  
On the palm trees in the dirt  
But here the sun will always shine (It'll always shine)  
Even if with the clouds it flirts _

For Shangri-LA is always dry  
It doesn't cry like me  
In Hell-LA the sun is always there ( it's always there)  
Scalding the deep green sea

I'll never be a snowflake  
And waltz to earth so gently  
To form a perfect blanket  
For someone else to walk on


	7. Their point of view

A/N: I felt that I should introduce Lola and explain what happened after chosen. This chapter is gonna have p.o.vs of different people in the watchers council. Some P.O.Vs will take place before this story is set. At the top it will either say _now _meaning at the time the story is set (winter 2005) or it will say how many months after _Chosen_.

Also I'm trying NOT to make Lola into a Mary sue so please tell me if I am.

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Joss Whedon and J.K Rowling. Well all that you recognize!

Chapter six Their point of view.

Lola's P.O.V _set two months after Chosen_

The raw night air and its chilling winds vanish into the distance. From my advantage point in the back of a musty cab, I can see the airport ebbing away, its lights flickering in my line of vision and slowly dieing out. My two bags thump steadily in the boot, tremendous thuds against my seat.

As I am driven through Cleveland names of bars catch my observing eye, Whiskey and a punch, Blue bird's eyes and Wall of fire jump out at me, a reminder of home in North London. I wonder why The Watchers Council has moved here and how do I fit into the picture.

When the first drop of rain dribbles down from the charcoal sky, I arrive at two posh gates painted a royal green, beyond them lays The Watchers Council, standing in deep grandeur and proud ness. Shadows elongate my arms and legs, a sinister pattern over the cracked paving.

In the sanctuary of the halls, girls rush from their last classes to dinner, each one wearing there own individual style. I grasp the golden key round my pulsating neck searching for reassurance, which may never come.

The plush office belonging to Mr Giles stands on the second floor landing. I look upon a big oak door massive brass door knob and a gold name plaque, finding them cringingly stereotypical. Looking down at my leather, suede and embroidery boots, I take a hesitant breath before entering.

"Mr Giles?" I ask into the emptiness. A greying man in his late forties comes out a door on the right.

"Ah Lola please take a seat," Giles says brightly.

"Well I hope you enjoyed you're brake, last year was tuff on us all," he says.

"Yeah it was great, but what's going on here? Is this a school? And how do I fit into all of this?" I say in an almost nervous rush.

Giles smiles, and tells me how The Watchers Council is now a training school for slayers, and they are opening facilities all around the world. The girls train, sleep, eat, work and live their lives here.

He goes on to say that he is looking for new staff, people with more experience about how it feels to be a newly called slayer. Faith and Buffy are ideal but Buffy is on holiday. He tells me that Faith works with them, however he needs more staff.

I look at him blankly, when he has finished, not getting the gist.

"I am quite certain you are too old to go to school, however you do need a job and one where you're near facilities for you to train. So would you like to work hear at the Watchers Council?"

"When do I start?

Two weeks pass by; gradually chilled autumn days turn to frosty winter nights. The comfort and solitude of the library is welcomed by me and others. On a particularly late night Willow, Xander, Faith and I sit at opposite ends of the abounding room. Our books propped against our freezing hands.

The chic-o-chock of a song blasts into my ears, sending electric currants into my brain. I hear someone talking from across the room, Faith is complaining about a tapping, her tone cocky as always. Taking my earphones out I realise she is right; in a short amount of time Willow has gone to investigate the source.

A shriek slips over the silence as Willow hurtles into a book case. We are all at her side in an instant, quivering with the need for a fight. Faith is kicked backwards by some invisible force, her body folded as she slides back.

"What the fuck?" I ask astounded and irate.

"I think we have an unwanted phantom," Xander says to me.

Fists raised and jaws set, all four of us face where we presume the intruder is stood. Left can't be distinguished from right; I and the three others are soon entangled in a fight with the demon. It has horns they dig into my thigh, it has slime it sticks to our clothes, it has a tail Xander jump ropes it fiercely.

A spell later the demon lies dead before us, its scales covered in magic paint. A silence settles over us fatigue taking over; we exchange glances, knowing that this is the start of a long and difficult friendship.

* * *

Buffy's P.O.V 

I couldn't breathe that day I was lost in an abyss of anger joy and total darkness. It was a week after I got back from Rome and Dawn and I were just settling into our new home at slayer central.

There was a knock at the door.

"Will someone get that? I'm cleaning," I called out there was no reply just a hollow echo.

"Fine I'll do it myself," I walked to the front door, and opened it still wearing my pink washing up gloves, with fur round the cuffs.

"Hello Watchers council how may I help..." I looked up then to see who was standing on our 'please wipe you're feet' mat and I was met with two sets of very familiar and impossibly beautiful eyes. "You."

I was dumbfounded. The two men didn't look in the best of shape one was leaning on the other who was supporting themselves up by holding onto the door frame, dried blood and bruises covered them.

There in front of my eyes, were two of my lovers one of which I believed dead. Spike and Angel.

"Buffy I know this must be a bit of a shock but we really need somewhere to stay," Angel said pleadingly.

"Buffy what's going on?" Asked a small voice from behind me, it was Dawn.

"SPIKE, ANGEL!" She shouted.

Being just as shocked as I was her eyes was wide and her load cry had stirred the other residences. At once Giles, Xander, Faith, Willow and Lola (Who had moved in three weeks ago, when she found out there was no where else for her to live) came running to the front door as well.

Giles was the first to gain composure and invited them into the large house.

I couldn't say a thing; I just followed the rest into the living room and sat on one of the sofas. Excepting the coffee (I new Giles spiked with a little whisky) gladly.

"You're probably wondering what we're doing here especially Spike," Angel said.

Everyone nodded. And that's how we found out about everything from Fred being taken over to The Circle Of The Black Thorn, Spikes return, the Senior Partners catching them and how Wesley, Gunn, and even Illyria had died fighting.

When Angel had finished with some interventions from Spike, Giles spoke.

"But how did you both survive all those demons?"

"I guess The Powers That Be couldn't let us die. We're champions and that wasn't meant to be our last Apocalypse," Angel said.

"Well then I guess you two need somewhere to stay, you're more than welcome here and if you wish to can help train the girls," Giles said.

Angel and Spike were happy to accept and everyone seemed pleased with the idea. Apart from me I hadn't said a word all evening and I couldn't. Not until much later that night.

I was walking along my hallway to my bedroom when I bumped right into Spike.

"Bloody hell!" He shouted. I missed that voice I thought, and looked up.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled trying to walk past him quickly but he grabbed my arm swinging me round to face him.

"You can't avoid me forever you know," he said in that arrogant voice I new so well.

"Why not isn't that what you were doing to me," I answered defiantly.

"No it wasn't I just didn't want to see you until I had figured out some stuff."

"Yeah sure you were Spike. I missed you and all the while you were back walking around going la la la I'm so happy."

"That's bloody bollocks and you know it! I missed you to luv, so much but I'm not in love with you any more. And before I realised that I didn't want to see you, it would make things even more complicated."

I was crying now. "I know Spike but I just. It was so hard at first I felt like I'd lost a best friend a very annoying best friend but your part of my family I...I..." I then broke down into earth shattering sobs.

Spike rapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest it felt like we were there for hours. After awhile we broke apart.

"Well I need to go talk to the lil bit," he said.

"Yeah I think I should have a talk with Angel you know catch up," he nodded and we both started to walk away. But I stopped and turned towards his retreating back.

"Spike?"

"Yeah pet," he said spinning round to face me.

"It's good to have you back."

"It's good to have you back to Buffy."

* * *

Angels P.O.V _One day after Not Fade Away._

I felt like I just had to battle the whole of hell and then had a couple to many pints with them. I could taste blood in my mouth and I seemed to be lying on something slimy and scaly.

"Of," I heave myself up opening my eyes a crack all I can see around me is slimy scales and blood.

I realise the dragon must have fallen on-top of me. The putrid smell lingers in my nostrils. Then the true realisation hits me I might be the only one left. Gunn, Spike, Illyria, are they all gone? Taken away by the fires off hell?

Pushing the creature off me I can see night has fallen. The carnage lies on the jagged stone ground, Illyria's head stands on a pitch fork her body discarded; Gunn's brown eyes are looking up at me emptily.

I sniff the air, there's still a live vampire and I know who, Spike. He's lying huddled in a corner blood is soaking his lean figure. When I shake his mangy shoulder there is no reply, he must have got knocked out, or is bluffing.

With difficulty I pick him up intending to go into the hotel but it's burnt to a miserable cinder, to the car then. Just outside L.A I give in, admitting defeat to the pain in my shoulder, and all over my torso.

The motel is seedy and unwelcoming. Even in these parts I get strange looks from carrying a barely alive man (well vampire). I lie on the itchy bed cover, looking out the window where the remains of the night sky are dwindling, and sunlight is peeking through cracks on the surface.

I'm just resting I tell myself but my eyelids are heavy and soon I am in peaceful slumber.

000

The load rock music is what wakes me and the steady movement of a car. Taking in my surroundings I can see I'm in a car with blacked out windows, a car I wasn't using last night.

"Mornin sunshine," Spikes voice comes from the driver's seat and he's defiantly in better shape than last night, bruised, lopsided, bloody and battered but better.

"Spike what's going on?" I ask groggily.

"Oh the car, I found it parked outside the motel the door was open so…" He replies.

I grasp my head, now not only do I have to deal with all the bodies and the hotel but Spike stealing a car.

"Spike where are we even going?"

"Away, we're doing what cowards do running away," Spike answers honking his horn at a student driver.

"Oh thank god," I let out a deep sigh resting my head on the chair back. Finally I don't have to be a Champion, I can just run away leave it all, and live a little.

Spike and I arrive in Cleveland a couple days later. We decide to get a ferry to England from there. The smell of salt sea mixed with steam and leather, is what hits me strongly when we reach the boat. I am in the driver's seat and Spike sits beside me, there's a cue of cars going right down into the main road honking of horns and swearing issues from every driver. A sleek black car slips in front of us slender and almost unnoticeable.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" I below stepping out the car, already intending to shout at the driver, Spike follows also pissed at our spot being taken.

I rap twice on the window, it slides down slowly to reveal a familiar face, before I can react Spike and I are being shoved into the back seats of the car, a prick in my arm and it all goes black.

I wake to find myself chained in a dank room, pain enfolds me and I can feel burning on my wrists where the chains are to tight. Wolfram and Hart, it was only a matter of time before the Senior Partners caught up with us.

The next few weeks consist of torture methods I didn't even no existed. They latched onto my body seeping into my mind and bringing every healed wound back to the surface. For the first time in over a hundred years, I saw Spike as the vulnerable child he used to be.

I was close to begging for them to end it and kill me but they never did, just unexpectedly through us out into a dark ally, right by a pair of green gates. Sunlight was soon approaching and the entrance to The Watchers Council seemed almost welcoming.

Irony is not a strong enough word, but it could have played out worse. When I slept I still sometimes dreamt about freedom, from it all, the death, pain, suffering and bitter taste of my fragmented so called life.

What would the consequences have been if we had gotten to England, if the past eight years where just another block in my 246 years on earth?

* * *

Willows P.O.V _now _

I felt her warm body beside me, but all that I could sense was the cold. Her arm lay limply on the covers instead of raped around me in a tight embrace.

I turned around so that I was facing the ceiling, and took a deep breath filling my lungs with tainted oxygen. Tainted with evil like everything else in this world.

"Kennedy, we need to..." But before the words even brushed my lips, she got up quickly.

"I've gotta go and talk to Anderson," she muttered, leaving me in a room filled with things but it felt so empty.

I slowly picked myself up from the master bed and started to dress, we'd been lying in bed for half the day.

A rumble from my stomach announced that it was lunchtime. I might as well of been alone in the bed, for all the difference it made that morning.

"Hay Angel," I said not hiding my sullen mood.

"Hi Willow. Food?" He asked two packs of blood in his hand.

"Please but er I don't really want what you're having," I frowned eyeing the second packet of blood.

"Oh right this is for Spike," he said.

"Oh"

"So what's got you upset?" Angel asked his forehead generating in size, if possible.

"Trouble in romance Ville I think," Faith reported. Who was now making her way over to the table I was sitting at.

"Hay Faith you want some lunch, Angel's making it."

"Well if Angel's making it then I gotta have some," Faith pulled up a stool and straddled it.

Soon all of us Scooby's were sitting at the table eating lunch and listening to Giles talk.

"I think we should do more research on it," he stated.

"NOOO WAY!" We all chorused, not the research!

"Come on Giles you've been making us do sooo much work. I've had no time to go dancing or pretend to my bank I still go to collage and need a student lone!" Lola said pouting in the hope Giles would take pity on her.

"Exactly and I think if you want to research we shouldn't be pressured into doing so, peer pressure is bad," Buffy said, she to attempting cuteness.

"Fine while you lot sits around eating and watching T.V, I'll do something useful with my life!" Giles said.

"WOOHOO we can get fat!" Lola joked.

My mind became preoccupied then, as I started to think about Kennedy again. _What am I doing I don't even love her anymore?_ I thought

* * *

Andrews P.O.V _now_

I was walking down the halls of the watchers council after Lola's class (She's so cool and has the best selection of clothes ever. But she's not as cool as Buffy.)

Anyway I was trying to avoid Charlie when lo and behold I ran into him.

"Andy, there you are I've been looking for you every where," he said way too cheerfully.

"It's Andrew you troll, how many times do I have to say!"

"Oh sorry dude," he put his arm around my shoulder.

"So er why were you looking for me. Not that I care or any thing," which I didn't care. I thought he was evil but no-one believed me there all Charlie, Charlie I love you.

"Well as we are watchers in training we have to attend classes and Anderson told me to come and get you. You're late."

"Well there was no need I can handle myself"

"Yeah yeah any way bosses orders"

The reason why I was avoiding classes was because of Charlie, before he came I seemed to have a chance with becoming friends with the Scoobies and be in there gang. But then he started spreading rumours and reminding people about well the Jonathan incident.

I hated him so much I wished I could tell every one what I knew, that'd show him.


	8. Tell me again

Disclaimer: It's all Joss Whedon and J.K Rowling the poem is an extract from _the soul bird _by Michal Snunit.

Faiths P.O.V now

"Please Buffy I'll be really good, please."

That's what Dawn was saying to Buffy once lunch had died down and classes started back up. I wasn't teaching any thing that period, and so I was watching Dawn and Buffy argue, my highlight of the day.

"Dawn there's no one to take you, so my answer is still NO," Buffy replied

"Then let me go in the car."

"No and a billion tons of no will I let you drive to and back from a concert on you're own."

"Why not?"

"Uh let me see you can't drive, it's dangerous, and the last time you did drive you almost killed a man. Shall I go on?"

"Fine then someone else can take me," Dawn looked around the room hopefully then her eyes settled on me. Shit.

"Faith can, she's got a free evening."

"No can do Kiddo, I don't have a car," I said in the vain hope she'd drop it and bully Angel into taking her.

"Take Giles's car"

"Absolutely not!" Giles said firmly before I could answer.

"Please Giles the concerts for charity," Dawn pleaded making puppy eyes.

"Oh fine then but Faith if you break it you'll pay."

"Yippee!" Dawn jumped up and hugged Giles.

"Thanks a lot Giles," I muttered.

000

I met Dawn outside the main entrance at 19:00 she was wearing black jeans, a silvery top and had outlined her eyes in venom green.

"Alright you ready?" I asked opening the car door for her.

She immediately jumped in, and started fiddling with various different knobs on the radio and inside of the door.

"So Kiddo which way?" I asked once we'd left the drive and were on the dusky road.

"I think it's left now and then you have to get on to Gladsvill Street."

After an hour and half of driving Dawn had me pull into a dark, foreboding ally.

"Are you sure this is it?" I asked.

"I think so that's what it said on the instructions," Dawn said, uncertainly biting her lower lip.

"Come on let's get out and have a look around," Dawn nodded and we walked out the door that's when I heard it, a soft anonymous laughter.

"Dawn do ya hear that?"

"Yeah wh..." Dawn never got to complete her sentence because just then she was hit by a stream of brilliant red light.

* * *

Spikes P.O.V _1975 London Portobello Market. _

It was still dark, sunrise wasn't for another couple hours. I looked beside me at the limp figure, the girls hair was sandy brown and curly, her attire was of ripped fishnets, black knickers over the top and a ripped open bra. Her ruby red lips were slowly going blue and her eyes had lost there vibrant spark.

I felt no remorse seeing her like that, it was my doing that her bra was ripped my body violating hers it was my fangs that sunk into her neck at my climax.

Her roommates would be home soon and I was to full to eat them. Slipping out the room I glided out the open window and landed cat like on the paving. The streets were full of punks and dirty dealings of drugs. I tried them all Heroin, Speed, E, Coke and anything I could smoke, but none of them gave me as big a hit as draining a human's blood.

The kids were sweeter than ever now, there blood pumping with sex and drugs.

My attention is caught by a drunken ally fight; four kids are brawling in the mud, this is appealing to me. The ripped denim trousers I ware, are similar to there's, our leather studded jackets almost alike but we are all so different. I am a cold blooded creature of the night, a savage murderer.

This is proven, by their dead bodies pinned to the wall, by railroad spikes through their heads.

Brightly collared hair (an act of rebellion), becomes stained with red blood (an act of psychotic fore play.)

My dark princess waits for me outside a reggae bar. Her dress flowing in the night's breeze and her hair whisked into a bun. "Just like grandma," she would tell me every time she chose to style her tresses in this manner.

"Ello Spike, the chocolate tastes sweeter than usual; his hair was very long, look I kept his hat," Drusilla tells me in the childlike voice I'm used to.

"Yes luv, he would, as his been smoking hash all day," I say, starting to saunter down the hill with malice. I don't just own myself, I own everything, everyone.

_Deep down, inside, lives the soul._

_No one has ever seen it,_

_But we all know it's there._

This is one of the most brutal memory's I owned, it was one of the hardest things to get over, but moving on was almost harder.

Buffy was the most amazing woman I had ever met but we couldn't be together, I new this.

_Never, never has a person been born_

_Who didn't have a soul._

_It sparks the moment we are born_

_And never leaves us-_

_not even once-_

_for as long as we live._

When we were together it wasn't real she was only with me because she hated herself; I was only with her because she was unattainable, she didn't love me and I could never truly love her with all my _soul. _

_It's like the air that people breathe_

_From the moment they are born_

_Until the time they die.

* * *

_

Xanders P.O.V _now _

"I'm builder guy it's what I do," I said to a very stubborn Giles.

"Yes but not this it's very difficult we need our mystics department on it right away," he replied.

"Mystics why would you need mystics to build a cupboard?" I asked thoroughly befuddled.

"A cupboard? What does a cupboard have to do with the puzzle of Absentis?"

"The puzzle of what's that now? Uh are we talking about the same thing here?"

"Professedly not! And you have just wasted a good twenty minutes of my time on a pointless conversation," Giles expressed. Then angrily took away his papers from my hands and walked away.

"Just doing my job," I bellowed after him.

I got up from my seat in his office and walked away. No time for idleness when a mans got a job, I thought.

000

I was lost this is ridiculous I thought.

"When Giles said there were just a handful of potential slayers left he must have meant a big giant, giant with humungous giant hands!" I mumbled.

Deciding it was pointless; I let my self out the building and walked across the bridge to our house. The house and the actual school were two different buildings. The one I had just been in was where we all worked, the school.

The school was what it said it was a school for slayers they learnt to meditate, fight better, in tune their senses and even a little magic. They also learnt all your regular subjects like Maths and English.

Giles ran it, he had collected together some new and some old watchers to HELP train the slayers.

But outside the school (which was massive) there were grounds. And there was a very pretty Chinese style river that ran over to the house. We, well I had built a bridge to go over it so all the Scoobys could get from work to home.

Inside the house we had 4 floors and a basement. In the basement there were rooms for training. We then had all the normal things houses that hold seven people and two vampires have.

I let myself in through the back door and went to library, where Willow was sitting reading, but she was crying.

"Willow sweetie what's wrong?"

"Oh Xander, hi it's nothing," she answered wiping her eyes.

"Come on it must be something."

"It's Kennedy."

"What did she do is she ok?" I asked concerned.

"I hope not."

"Uh hunny why do you hope you're girlfriends not ok?"

"She broke up with me."

"Ok from the top."

"Well I tried to talk to her this-morning because we've been having problems for a while now. But she ignored me and said she had to talk to Anderson. So just now I went to look for her to talk, ask if we could have a brake. And I found her with Anderson they were both of the naked variety."

"You mean watcher guy Anderson?" I said shocked

"I was just about to brake up with her but she got there first and Anderson just laughed. Then I came here."

"Oh god Willow I'm so sorry." I said rapping her up in my arms and letting her cry.

* * *

Giles P.O.V _now _

I was practically tearing out my hair, from stress by the time I had covered the 300th text with no reference to 'The Order' at all.

The new Watchers Council was located on the second most active Hellmouth in the world, Cleveland. But we still hadn't had an interesting case like this since a Callidus demon tried to resurrect the old Hellmouth. And that had been 4 months ago.

No one else seemed to understand why I found this so interesting. The reason was because no one in wizarding world would ever come to a Hellmouth they were to afraid. I just didn't know what of.

* * *

Dawns P.O.V 

The red light came out of no where hitting me in the chest. I staggered backwards pain blinding me until my knees gave way and I stumbled to the ground shaking in spasms. It was awful. Torture but there was no blood.

"DAWN!" I heard Faith call my name as if from a far of world. The pain had subsided but I could not move.

Slowly I opened my eyes to see Faith fighting of three robed figures. I faintly heard a silky voice from behind me.

"Careful little key you don't want to get into trouble."

I turned standing up to face the thing. Who was a man?

"What did you just call me?" I asked the man, robed in black.

"Dear dear little girl you ought to get your ears tested," he said.

"I'm not a little girl."

"No you are not; you are The Key and 'sister' to The Slayer."

I was about to reply when, catching me of guard he shot a spell, that chained my arms and legs together. He hastily grabbed my reluctant form and started dragging me away.

"FAITH, FAITH!" I screamed tying to get her attention.

She started to run after me and the guy. He had pulled out his wand and was shooting spells at Faith, which she ducked.

Finally we reached the street where Faith jumped on the man who looked thoroughly confused by all the cars and flashing lights.

I wriggled away from the two who were now exchanging punches on the side-walk. Faith knocked his wand into the road.

The robed man threw Faith of him, hastily running to his wand. A van hurtled down the road and crashed into him

I felt Faith grab my wrist and drag me to Giles's car where we got in and drove out as fast as we could.

000

When we got back we rushed into the living room where everyone was having a cosy little movie night.

"Oh my god what happened?" Buffy shouted.

"We were attacked," Faith answered. Indicating my still tied up wrists.

"Oh that's not good. Sit down and by who?"

"Whom Buffy," Giles said tiredly.

"By these guys in black robes," I said.

"And they were also working some serious mojo with the magic."

"Magic like me magic all wholesome and good or vainy me magic not so wholesome and good?" Willow asked.

"No it was with wands like those guys in that ally," I said.

"Really did they say where they were from?" Angel said.

"Or _who _they were _sent _from?" Spike inquired.

"Yeah one of them took me and started to run of with me, and he said 'The Minister is going to be so pleased when he finds out I captured not only the key but the sister to a slayer.' I don't know if that helps," I said.

"Yes it does help," Giles said and got up to get a catalogue.

"Uh Giles no offence but this is no time to order a new sofa," Lola voiced.

"No this is a brochure for The Ministry of Magic run by Cornelius Fudge. Who has now been sacked and in his place is Rufus Scrimgeour. The Ministry is like wizarding government."

"But what would wizards want with me and slayers?" I wondered.

"Well for a number of years now wizards have been scared of the Hellmouth they said something primal lived there something dangerous but that was just folk law. They still stay clear until you found those young men who worked for The Order"

"But I still don't understand what this has to so with me and the slayers!" I expressed.

"Well I think that this primal force that these folk laws talked about may just be the slayer."

"Oh, so you're saying you think they think slayers are evil?" Xander asked.

"I believe so. But there really isn't much we can do about it, I propose we stay alert and if there is another attack then we go over there and talk to them. If they do not listen and continue to attack war is inventible," Giles finished his speech with a grimace and took an extra large swig of tea.


	9. Slayers

Disclaimer: The extract belongs to Philip Pullman and everything else belongs to J.K Rowling.

Chapter eight

Professor Dumbledore was sitting on a chair at his desk, looking at two apprehensive members of staff.

"When are they going to get here Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Right about...Now." He answered and sure enough five more occupants arrived Fred, George, Moody, Tonks and Lupin.

"Sorry we're late Albus," Tonks said, knocking over a gold thingy as she walked towards a seat.

"It is quite all right my dear."

"So what news do you have?" McGonagall asked.

"Well me and Fred have a report on the Hellmouth," George said.

"Yes of course do tell us," Professor Snape pronounced emerging from the shadows.

"Well at first nothing happened but then we found our selves in an ally," Fred told the eager audience.

"And seven vampires jumped us," George said.

"We were losing when four women jumped out. And staked the vampires," Fred finished.

"Really did they say anything to you?" Remus Lupin said.

"Yeah they said that they worked for The Watchers Council a detective agency," They replied simultaneously.

"Oh dear that is not good," Dumbledore said showing no fear in his voice, although he spoke of a terrible matter.

"What? Why is that bad?" Asked the twins.

"Do you think it has something to do with what the sorting hat was telling us," McGonagall said warily.

"Why? What did the hat say?" Alictore Moody asked.

"It said.'_Beware of the dark creatures made from a dark sole to be in league with them is to be in league with power greater than the darkest angels and hearts they **will** betray you' _The hat never lies," Dumbledore finished

"Who are these dark creatures?" Fred said.

"I think they must be the slayer. I was never aware the slayer existed or the details on her, there is a myth of something evil living on the Hellmouth the slayer must be it. All I know is she is said to be a girl with great power no one ever said her power was evil but the hat NEVER lies." Dumbledore answered.

"I think the hat thought we may have teamed up with her. Which would mean Voldemort would be getting information right from the source." Moody said darkly.

"Do you really think she is working for Voldemort?" Snape asked.

Everyone nodded grimly they felt very sure the slayer was on Voldemort's side.

"Well then you must tell the ministry at once, get someone over to the Hellmouth," Moody said.

"Yes of course. Would you hold on one second please," The old headmaster requested.

He stood up and walked over to the fire, where he threw in some green dust. Dumbledore got onto his knees and stuck his head inside the flames. After about seven minutes he appeared from the ashes and dust.

"Well it seems Scrimgeour already new of the slayer, in fact last night he sent out some of his best auras."

"What happened?" Snape asked.

"They were stopped by a slayer and The Key."

"What's The Key? And _a _slayer?" Remus asked.

"Well The key is an evil mystical force built to open dimensions. Up until a few years back it was none corporeal, but then some corrupted monks made it human gave it false memories and sent it to the slayer for protection."

"What did the minister want with The Key?" Said George.

"The Key would have information about slayers as she is sister to one. But also to destroy it, it is evil. Although one of the slayers stopped the auras."

Everyone looked at Dumbledore blankly.

"Ah yes I forgot to say why there are now more than one slayer. Last year a very powerful witch (who once tried to end the world,) performed a spell. It activated all the potential slayers and made them slayers. This is a grave time indeed we now not only have Voldemort against us, but an army of slayers."

* * *

Draco Malfoy was tired; he was sitting in one of the strait backed chairs in the Slytherin common room every so often glancing out the window. It was past midnight and most occupants of the castle were tucked away in bed (With or without someone else) 

He desperately wanted to close his eyes but new he couldn't he had done everything he could to stay awake eaten huge portions of sweets, drunk a little fire whisky and moved down from his soft bed to the uncomfortable wooden chairs.

Just then he heard a soft tapping on the window. Moving towards it he could see the shadow of his bulky older brother Ray Malfoy standing outside it. How Ray had gotten into the castle grounds was beyond him.

Draco softly opened the portrait hole and clambered out; he turned left down the hallway and slipped behind a statue soundlessly. Behind the cold marble statue was a passage he stumbled along it until he reached a knot of branches, pushing them aside he tumbled out into the fresh open air of the grounds and his brothers scowling face.

"What took you so long?" Ray hissed.

"I wasn't long mate I only took around five minutes," Draco said.

"Right well how's the project going?" Ray asked.

"Which one?" Draco replied.

"Both the projects," Ray sighed.

"The one with that girl is going fine I'll have her very soon and the one for You know who is going it's non of you're business,"

"Of course it's my business! I can't do the bloody ritual until you get this other thing done! Any way there's someone I want you to meet," Ray thrust the rigid from of Kaiya Cooper into Draco's line of vision.

"Kaiya here is going to help you with you're task. Her part doesn't come in yet but when it does she'll be very useful," Ray grinned manically.

Draco recognised the preety Gryffindor from the year below him and from the summer, he faintly remembered seeing the back of her head firmly attached to Rays, there lips working fiercely.

"Right so we're all clear on what you have to do?" Ray growled. Draco nodded weakly, he suddenly felt very old much older than Ray he felt so tired and wary he started to close his eyes but Rays voice was back boring into his brain.

"Now be a gentleman and take Kayia into the castle."

Ray threw Kaiya towards Draco, who caught her when he looked up Ray was gone. Kaiya looked at Draco fearfully but Draco just sighed and ushered her into the passageway.

* * *

**Extract from Northern lights.**

**By Philip Pullman.**

Roger's body lay still in her arms. She let him down gently.

"And we'll do it," she said.

She turned away. Behind them lay pain and death and fear; ahead of them lay doubt, and danger, and fathomless mysteries. But they weren't alone.

So Lyra and her daemon turned away from the world they were born in, and looked towards the sun, and walked into the sky.


	10. Curiosity

A/N: This is a kinda bleak chapter. Lots of not goodness.

Disclaimer: SOOO not mine.

1 year ago.

Christina's p.o.v

I cower against the cold wall, hunching my body into a ball. My heels are banging together uncomfortably. His coming; I can hear his heavy footsteps coming to the door. Everyday he comes and does more tests, injecting burning oil into my body. It burns it burns my sole each day a little of me goes with that needle, when he takes it out. All I can do is scream.

Faye's p.o.v

The walls are so bare no family photos no certificates saying what a great medi wizard he is it makes me doubt what he might be capable of now. I think about the events that bought me and my mum here.

Christina was 17 and I had just got back for Christmas from my 4th year at Hogwarts. On new years Christina went out to a party but she didn't come back that night, mum called some auras to look for her.

They didn't fined her till three weeks later, but she was in a terrible state and they had to take her to St Mungos special cases ward for people with 'special abilities', because she was a slayer as well as a witch, but when she got called Christina didn't want to train in America she said that she hated being strong, she was a freak. Now they say she's in a critical state of mental shock and schizophrenia.

I hug my knees up to my chest trying not to cry.

Everything the doctors saying we already know. He's looking at me now.

"Maybe Faye should leave for this," I look at his name tag 'Charles' says.

I'm open my mouth to protest but mum gives me a look. I leave swearing and slamming the door.

Dianna's p.o.v

"What you're saying that there's NO HOPE. NONE"

"Please calm down Ms Blocklehurst. It's for the best."

"OH DON'T YOU GO TELLING ME WHATS GOOD FOR MY CHILDREN. I'M HER MOTHER I RAISED HER I...I SH...She's m my baby," I'm crying now the tears just wont stop.

"Please she's suffering more now."

"You can't just tell me to to…. Kill my daughter," the doctor sighs,

"Christiana is in a lot of pain please let her free, we will take her of the medication she will die tonight."

I try to think of another way there is none.

When we walk out the office an hour must have passed.

"Mum where are you going? Mum where? Mummy?" Faye asks.

"We're going to…say good bye," I say I can't bear to face her I just keep on walking up the hall.

Christiana's p.o.v

I cry and cry I can't even remember what I look like I can't place faces any more.

There are footsteps I sit up abruptly, he cant not again he's already been.

The door opens I whimper and look up it's him he kneels down towards me.

"Play nice don't scream and don't tell them **_anything,_**" he whispers into my ear.

I look behind him there's a woman and a girl the girl is crying and pleading but I cant hear her, I don't want to here her I don't want to hope that this isn't fake. The woman looks familiar there leaving the girl starts to scream and fight to get to me, I move further into my corner, she's being held back by the doctor. I try and place the woman's face as the door starts to close…

"Mum?"

**Now**

A tall man with dirty blonde hair and awful worry lines for his age, was walking down a dark hall he kept on checking his watch nervously each time he did his pace would quicken. The mans name was Charles, he was a recommended doctor for St Mungos a real mamas boy, but then why was he walking towards the darkest, most evil room in the wizarding community?

"You're late," said a hissing voice from by the window.

"Yes I am so sorry my lord, There was a glitch in the flew network see the people who uh used to live here weren't connected to the network actua…" He was cut short bye a flash of red light that hit a petrified man tied to the wall, who started to scream and shake. Charles winced.

"_That _was for lying and talking to much, next time I'll kill the filthy muggle worthless peace of shit!"

"Now tell me about the slayer witch."

"Right well when I found out some vampires had taken her hostage I took advantage of my position as a doctor. They gave her to St Mungos and I slipped her some drugs so she'd seem to have something mentally wrong with her, when I was meant to give her…"

"Get on with it otherwise _he_ gets another shot."

"Yes sorry mi lord, so instead of giving her medication I gave her shots of different things like boiling oil, to see if she reacted differently to a normal slayer."

"How could you tell?"

"I also had a normal slayer and ran the same tests on her. Now the results were quite different the normal slayer lasted one month less than Christiana."

"Where's this Christiana now?"

"When I was quite sure I had all the information, I had to let her die otherwise when she got her memory back she would talk."

"But you did a memory charm; she wouldn't be able to get back her memory."

"No actually the torture took it out of her."

"Thank you Charles I think I have enough information on slayers for now, but do tell me why did you run tests in the first place?"

Charles shrugged "Simple curiosity"

"You are dismissed."

"Thank you lord Voldemort."


	11. Breath

A/N: Just to make it clear this is not a Scoobies go to Hogwarts story. This is meant to be dark and The Wizards and The Scoobies are not gonna be best friends but not mortal enemies. Each group is gonna still not really be able to trust one another even if they find out the truth so they'll keep each other at arms length. Ok?

Also I couldn't remember if Macnair got arrested or not so I just put him in anyway!

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Joss Whedon and J.K Rowling.

Chapter Ten Breath.

Mist swept over a large grave yard, it was evening dusk and the grave stones sent out forebodingly sinister vibes. A cloaked woman hastily ran across the dewy grass, away from a large hill with a stormy black manner placed upon it.

The woman stopped abruptly almost tripping over her long robes. She straitened up and took a large intake of breath before disappearing with a reverberating crack.

Bellatrix Lestrange arrived a few moments later outside a set of black gates, behind which sat a large house 'The Malfoy Manner'.

She lent forwards uttering a password, the gates swung open and she was soon striding up the path and ringing the doorbell.

A broad shouldered Death Eater by the name of Macnair was the person who answered the door and ushered Bellatrix into the unwelcoming drawing room, where Narcissa Malfoy was standing at the front of five Death Eaters about to start the meeting.

"Ahh Bella nice to see you. Please do sit down," Narcissa said offering Bella a seat.

"Now that we are all here I will start the meeting properly. As you all know the Dark Lord has been taking an interest in slayers. He is afraid that they may team up with the ministry and Dumbledore's lot. This theory was stumped by the Dark Lord's genius idea to have Bella here, interfere with the sorting hats song with a 'warning,'"

Narcissa stopped to allow the Death Eaters a little applause.

"He also told a spy inside the ministry to tip the Minister of about the 'evil' slayers he sent out a team to catch them however they were unsuccessful. The Dark Lord is now asking us to kill them. We have a spy in the Watchers Council under the imperious curse he has tipped us of where the slayers inner circle is now. We are to go there now and we shall fight."

The Death Eaters cheered, rising from their seats and disappeared in eight load cracks.

* * *

It had been almost week since Dawn and Faith were attacked by ominous robed men. And the weather had changed for the worse rain lashed out against the newly installed windows. Hale stones pounded against the roof. 

On Thursday morning the Scoobies (Angel, Spike and Giles aside) found themselves traipsing around a little square with cute cafes and dinky ice cream vans. Upon realisation that today it wasn't raining or hailing the Scoobies had decided a shopping trip was in order.

This had been a bad idea as it may not have been raining but the wind wasn't much worse, it bit against their exposed hands and sent their coats flapping open.

"I think there might be a table in that place, it looks preety empty," Xander shouted over the howling winds.

All six of them made their way over to the secluded little restaurant. Suddenly Eight cracks sounded around them, they were surrounded by more robed figures this time wearing ugly distorting masks.

"Oh shit," Faith winced.

"I agree," Buffy said from her right ear. The Scoobies had formed a back to back circle and were now glancing from masked man to masked man.

"We are here to kill the slayers and anyone who stands in are way," A woman's voice hissed.

"Well then I'm sorry we aren't any slay…" Buffy's monolog was cut of by the woman shouting the words "Avada cadavra"

000

Giles was sitting in his plush office enjoying a nice cup of tea. He had his favourite song by Cat Power on repeat, the slow jazz melody proving to be a great soother to his nerves. When the door burst open and in came a dishevelled Buffy.

"That is it we are going to England now! That's the second attack and probably not the last!" Buffy shouted her face streaked from the assassin like wind.

"Buffy calm down what happened did these people attack again?" Giles asked.

"Well some wizards did, but they said they served the Dark Lord, Voldemort and only him!"

"Voldemort are you sure?"

"Yes, why?"

"Voldemort is one of the darkest wizards ever to walk this earth. He supposedly died sixteen years ago and seems to now be back. Buffy the wizarding world must be at war with him right now and if we are on his death list then we are in grave danger."

"No matter how hard we try we are part of this war now. We must leave for England we need to talk to the Ministry and try to explain because otherwise we will not only be on Voldemort's death list but the whole wizarding communities."

Buffy swallowed "we need to tell the others, meeting in the dining room."

Hours later with much explanations and theories shared, the Scoobies still sat at the dining room table debating their fates.

"So it's decided we're going to England this Saturday?" Willow asked nervously.

"Yeah I think that's all we can do. I mean we can't just let this war fly over our heads pretending to be oblivious to it. These people want us dead and we don't even know why although I kinda am starting to want them dead to," Buffy said.

"Back to the mother country it is then," Lola said after a brief silence.

"Hay I was gonna say that you beat me to it!" Xander said mock angrily.

"Careful luv you wouldn't want to start thinking like the whelp…if you can call it thinking," Spike said a fag hanging out the side of his mouth rather unattractively.

Lola glared at him for a few seconds before bursting into a wide smile soon followed by unrestrained laughter. Xander sulked silently.

* * *

Dusk had fallen and the grey canvas of sky was now sheltering Cleveland, every so often a glimmer of a star braking out of the drab atmosphere. Angel was not in any mood to sleep or watch the telly, so had settled for reading at his nice and big oak desk.

He shuffled over to it trying to squeeze his bulky form through the gap between the desks edge and the wall. He gave an extra shove and slid through knocking down a large pile of papers. They slipped of the desk and waltzed to the carpet spreading out to reveal their secrets.

Angel bent down ignoring the spread sheets and doodling's he picked up a brightly coulered card the bold words hit him like a truck.

**X-ray vision, invisibility, accessibility to sunlight, disappearing and reappearing and all NEW fly for a day!**

**Do you want to be the superhero of you're town? Then come to Justin's Jet set on Warwick Avenue. **

_**Other worldly beings welcomed at all times.**_

Angel gripped the card tightly trying to calm his racing mind _it's probably a joke but what if it's not I'll get back the one thing I miss about being human and so will Spike. _

He swallowed and set of for Buffy's room.

* * *

Reflection.

_The sun may set and rise:_

_But we contrariwise _

_Sleep after one short light_

_One everlasting night. _

_Sir Walter Raleigh. _


	12. We belong to only ourselves

A/N: I don't think the last chapter was clear about what was going on with Angel, basically the card was saying he can go to this place and get a cure for not being able to walk in direct sunlight all will be revealed soon. And no-one died in the mini fight with the death eaters.

This is not a Harry/Ginny or a Draco/Ginny but both relationships will be in this fic.

Disclaimer: It belongs to J.K Rowling and Joss Whedon the song is by The Rakes, The guilt.

Chapter twelve; we belong to only ourselves.

_I just woke up _

_Everything was fucked _

_From the night before _

_I was beyond repair _

_I had just woke up _

_Everything was wrong _

_All the cats were dead _

_And the phones were gone _

_I had just woke up _

_Like a heart attack _

_I weren't coming back _

_And mum was dressed in black _

_I had just woke up _

_I had just woke up _

_Everything was fucked _

_Everything was fucked_

The first few days of Hogwarts were an incoherent blur for Ginny, each one whirling by faster than the next and already so much had happened. The small part of Ginny that tied herself to Dean was becoming less and less prominent. She found herself almost ignoring his tirades about the summer and Football.

Dean had soon confronted her; her blasé reply had not been enough for him and he had dumped her, Ginny had shrugged a far of misty eyed expression upon her face. The students who had witnessed this very load and abrupt end to their relationship swore they thought Ginny was under the imperious curse.

She was not her mind was filled with other worries and speculations. Ginny had noticed for a while now that the tight tendril like grip her and her friends had upon each other was starting to loosen. It had started over a years previously when Faye's sister went missing then died.

Faye became like a corpse she didn't live, she existed; it effected everyone until the summer came and Faye was forgotten. Voldemort had risen yet again along with suspicions and new people to arrive in the bodies of Ginny's closest friends.

So far this week had been the most hectic first week back ever. Kaiya was even more depressed and sick looking than on the train and Harry Potter had somehow neglected to tell her that he was now Quidditch captain. He had risen to everyone's expectations but something else was starting to rise. Ginny's feeling for Harry were getting stronger by the day and her determination to be with him was no weaker.

_The guilt won't leave my circulation_

_The guilt won't leave my circulation_

_The guilt won't leave my circulation_

_The guilt won't leave my circulation_

Ginny sat in potions next to Vanessa and Deon with Conroy and Tyler opposite them. It was a double period Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs but Kaiya had vaguely vanished to the hospital wing after breakfast about ten minutes ago.

They were trying to make a remedy for boils which according to Slughorn was "A piece of cherry pie" but proved incredibly fiddly.

"This week has been awful the twins are sleeping at home because their flat was ripped up by riots, my mums really worried about every thing and every one and I'm in love with Harry Potter," Ginny said dramatically. The four had just been talking about all their various problems and somehow Ginny had become the centre of discussion.

"I think my Dad's getting re married," Vanessa said abruptly.

"Merlin that's well that's I dunno good or bad?" Conroy asked. Vanessa shrugged in reply a sad confused look on her face.

"I fucked a girl from Slytherin last night and I made her cry when I said it was no more than a cheap one night stand. It was weird at first she seemed all up for a non committal shag then she got all Spice Girls on me," Tyler told the sickened looking teens.

"My mum's thinking of pulling me out of school," Conroy added.

The three started moaning and talking all at once about their problems. Deon had kept silent as usual after all he was the listener of the group but suddenly he felt swamped he felt like he was drowning in the buzz of their depressions and problems put unceremoniously upon him.

He could faintly see them all starring at him still discussing and wailing their faces contorted in front of his hazy vision. Deon could feel the weight of his six friend's woes asphyxiating him. He tried to concentrate on stabbing the glow worm but it was rubbery and hard to cut.

Deon lifted the knife up high in frustration and bought it down blindly; instead of connecting with the target he felt a sharp euphoria of pain against his lower arm. Deon could finally see, looking down at his arm, blood crimson against his black skin snaked round the muscles.

He felt pain but he liked it. The whole class was silently staring at him. Deon was transfixed by the branches of liquid seeping down him; he opened his palm letting the blood fall lazily into his hand. It was beautiful he thought. He would do this all the time just to be able to see that beautiful couler running into the lines of his hands.

_I had just woke up _

_In someone elses bed _

_She was overweight _

_Who did I do last night? _

_I felt paradise _

_In between girl's thighs _

_It was quick and nice _

_The feelings cold as ice _

_I could hardly walk _

_And I had the shakes _

_Had to eat some fruit _

_Or I was gonna faint _

_I had just woke up _

_I had just woke up _

_Everything was fucked _

_Everything was fucked_

"Deon mate are you ok?" Tyler said his façade of shallow relationships and big headedness forgotten.

Deon looked up swallowing, the real sharp pain finally registering upon his broad face. He could see the classes worry they had seen his gaze of bliss and contentment just two seconds ago.

"Yeah I'm fine it was an accident," Deon answered. Slughorn had reached their table. He muttered a short spell and Deon's wounds seemed to knit together.

"Be more careful in future Joel," He said genially. The bell rung just as Slughorn opened his mouth to start another sentence.

The fifth years were hastily bustling out the class to allow entry to a selected amount of sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Ginny caught the eye of Draco Malfoy as she left and he took his seat in the class, he smirked at her making an obscene gesture with his tongue against the side of his cheek.

_The guilt won't leave my circulation_

_The guilt won't leave my circulation_

_The guilt won't leave my circulation_

_The guilt won't leave my circulation_

Harry was sitting at the lunch table studiously examining his nails just to avoid being caught up in the petty debate between Ron and Hermione. He was quite sure it had something to do with him, as yesterday he had finally decided to let them in on the Prophecy.

Ron and Hermione's expressions had not been ones of shock nor delight. Harry had felt great relief being able to tell them the prophecy and not have to worry afterwards about their confusion or worries over him. It was refreshing and exhilarating.

Harry glanced up from his blackened nails to see if Ron and Hermione were done. It seemed he was to be disappointed, they were still seething at eachother and snapping out snide remarks to the others disadvantage. Harry sighed and departed from the table deciding he should put up a poster for Quidditch trials.

As Harry walked up the second floor corridor he caught heard the faint sound of "fuck you and bugger of!" coming from round one of the corners. Enticed he rounded the back of a large weight bearing suite of armour and peered around it.

Pushed up against a wall was Kaiya Cooper, Malfoy pinning her there by his two slender hands. Harry was about to intervene until he heard the next words spoken by Malfoy.

"Kaiya don't you go fucking with by head I have my orders and so do you! If I don't do this I'll get killed by my master just to be resurrected so Ray can kill me again. If you keep you're end of the bargain you might just save both our lives," he said softly brushing a strand of hair from her tear streaked face.

"I…I can't she's the only person that's ever stuck by me," Kaiya chocked stifling a sob.

"That's very touching darlin but I don't want to die so it's either her or me, you _and _the rest of them. Remember that message Ray sent to Deon well he follows his threats _believe me _I should know," Malfoy glared at her and walked of through a door pretending to be solid wall.

Harry would have gone after him if not for the crumpled form of the light haired Gryffindor before him. Harry had one foot out from behind his hiding spot but Kaiya had already gone.

Harry shook his head disbelievingly, what was that he had just witnessed and was that pain and disgust in himself upon Malfoy's face as he had left.

The boy who lived shook his head before disappearing into the shadows. The only thing left in the eerily deserted corridor was the memories of that assault lingering in the walls along with the smell of the hurt, anger and sadness from each student and the bitter taste of something not in the least bit as it seemed.

_I need one day a week_

_For my cuts to heal_

_Take every Monday off_

_With my blood shot eyes_

_If work only knew_

_What I got up to_

_At the weekend_

_They wouldn't speak to me_

_Or pretend to be my friends_

_Take every Monday off_

_With my blood shot eyes_

_With my blood shot eyes_

_I had just woke up_

_I had just woke up_

_Everything was fucked_

_Everything was fucked_

One boy saw life as it truly was no smoke screens, rusty mirrors or lies. Conroy Smike had his own lies, his own way of escaping and his own way of dealing with reality.

He thought this as a blissful twinge shot through his arm and the best orgasm he had ever had times ten leaked into his body. Conroy let the syringe linger in his belt strapped arm for a while before pulling free. His mind felt blank he was peaceful and everything was clear to him.

The answer wasn't to fight the answer was…Heroin.

_The guilt won't leave my circulation_

_The guilt won't leave my circulation_

_The guilt won't leave my circulation_

_The guilt won't leave my circulation

* * *

_

A/N: So what did you think I know a little darker than usual but I think it's more interesting like this anyway please review makes me happy!


	13. England

A/N: Sorry bout this chapter it's going to move around a lot with time so it's a bit annoying but then the whole story will kick of properly and we will be on a role!

Chapter thirteen; England.

Angel waited impatiently for Buffy to finish reading the advert, anxious eyes penetrating the back of the card.

"I think we should go and check it out," she said finally.

"Are you sure it's probably fake," Angel asked.

"Well let's not give up hoping," she said squeezing his hand comfortingly.

* * *

Buffy Spike and Angel arrived at **Justin's Jet set **determined to get what they wanted. The shop was dark, abounding bookshelves threatening to topple over lined the walls and the distinct smell of neglection filled their nostrils. 

A dusty old table resided in one corner holding one man, old and decrepit starring into the distance blankly.

"Excuse me do you know where the owner of this store is?" Buffy asked politely.

The old man pointed to a shelf Buffy turned to see a skull sitting there mouldy and genuine looking. Her shocked expression was dulled by the sound of a Texan drawl from behind her.

"Ignore poor Tom here don't know his left from right. I'm Justin. What can I do to pay the pleasure of such preety company?" He said stretching his mouth into a toothy grin.

Buffy pointed to the advert in her hands.

* * *

"I'm sorry but I've never done anything like this before at least not without a great sacrifice," Justin chocked. Buffy had him pinned up against the wall by his neck, anger and frustration blazing in her eyes. 

"What kind of price mate?" Spike asked him carefully.

Buffy took her hand away from his neck and he dropped to the floor. Rubbing his neck.

"By the laws of nature a vampire can not walk in the sunlight. But a while ago I found a cure for this see the scales have to balance if you have this one thing back you have to give up another."

"What kind of thing could we give up?" Spike said continuing his interrogation.

"It doesn't have to be something you give up but it could be a reminder each time you step into the sunlight…say having a cross tattooed onto you. Which would be helpful as the way of transmitting the cure is by a tattoo."

Spike Angel and Buffy looked at each other silently agreeing it was a small price to pay for such a reward.

"We'll do it." Angel said.

* * *

The faint shadow of Buffy was reflected across a sickly yellow wall in the waiting area. Her hand was holding a mobile to her ear and her voice was emitting the sounds of rapid instructions. 

"Yes just get here as soon as you can I think they'll be in pain afterward…yeah ok. I hope so to. Bye," Buffy said this all in a hushed whisper her hands drumming against her knee impatiently.

Only two hours to go.

* * *

Buffy, Lola, Willow, Xander and Faith were now sitting outside the yellow painted room each one anticipating the sound of the clock striking 10:00 pm. 

15 minutes to go. Justin had come out once to explain that Spike and Angel now had a tattoo of a cross somewhere on their bodies. The cross would twinge and the first few times burn each time they stepped into sunlight but after awhile they would get used to it.

He also told them that it would take a day or two for their strength to return. And now all the young men and women could do was wait.

* * *

The shabby plastic door swung open to reveal a tired and hungry looking Spike his tee shirt was rolled up so that the fresh tattoo on his fore arm could heal. 

"Ello," he said weakly a small smile gracing his features.

"Oh thank god!" Buffy said letting out a sigh of relief and embracing him. "Where's Angel?" Buffy asked quickly.

"Not done yet," Spike replied.

"Oh right then how about some of us take you home and some wait here?" Willow said practically.

"Yeah I'll go with Xander and Spike and then you guys wait here," Lola said heaving herself up from the cramped position she'd been in on the floor.

Spike slid a sideways glance towards Xander who at first seemed defiant then resigned to the motion of being nice to Spike for at most a day. Everyone nodded happy with that plan.

Lola walked over to Spike who was leaning against the wall for support, swinging his arm round her neck she helped him towards the exit. With Xander bringing up the rear.

* * *

The weather was getting increasingly tiresome as the days wore on until Saturday arrived and the final preparations concerning their trip to England were made. Spike and Angel had spent a day moaning and groaning before they were healed and allowed to once again feel the warmth of the sun on the back of their necks. 

It was hectic to say the least in the Watchers Council. Giles had left Andrew and Anderson in charge with Charlie second in command to Andrew. Buffy was frantically trying to find her new Meu Meu's and Dawn had been trying to shut her suit case for the last hour.

Lola was helping Xander load the trunk whilst he gave her a lecture on people stealing his tools.

"Exactly how far does that go down luv?" Spike suddenly remarked from behind her.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she replied smirking. They had both been referring to the tattoo of two Chinese characters on Lola's lowers back, the first one meant "Lo" and the second unseen one said "la" Her Chinese name was etched vertically so the "la" was hidden by her jeans, although Spike had know idea what they stood for or how many there were.

The beautiful but unlikely image had been revealed by the according to Faith ahem sluttish top she was wearing. (This remark had resulted in an argument resolved by Angel pointing out Faith had one in black.)

A thump resounded through out the house and Dawn soon came flying out the front door with an almost shut suit case and the remainders of a lamp badly hidden behind her back. Unaware of the three eyes boring into her she deposited the lamp in the bin and walked over to Xander, Spike and Lola smiling.

* * *

An hour or so later Giles, Xander, Willow, Dawn, Spike, Angel, Lola, Faith and Buffy were driving towards the airport in two separate cabs. 

"So Giles where are we gonna be staying cuz I'm really not liking the idea of crappy hotels and cold showers," Willow said smiling.

"Ooo maybe we're staying in the Ritz!" Dawn squealed. Giles looked at her sternly.

"No too much to hope for. Did I forget the rule of this isn't a vacation it's a work trip. Yeah ok I thought so," she said her smile faltering.

"No we're staying in a house I'm being lent by an old friend, he's gone away for three years and is more than happy to let us stay there for however long we need to," Giles replied.

"Where is the house?" Buffy asked.

"It's in Islington. As a matter of fact it's rather large and in a very nice area."

"Hay isn't Lola's flat in Islington?" Willow inquired.

"Yeah I think so she said something about needing to sell it as she doesn't live in England anymore," Xander said.

"Do you think she'll wanna go live there while we're in London?" Dawn wondered. Shocked at the aspect of not being able to borrow the brunettes black top she'd been promising Dawn.

"No she has more sense than that it would be stupid to split up. And anyway she's always saying how much she prefers living with other people than on her own," Willow told the group.

* * *

"I hate flying" Faith muttered as the airplane rattled along the track before swooping into the air. Faith wasn't the only one looking sick Spike was grimacing and Angel was gripping onto his seat so tightly his fingers had turned white. 

Luckily they were flying Virgin first class so each of them had their own seats and tellies. The extra bonus was it wasn't very crowded so Spike and Angel wouldn't seem too conspicuous.

_At least I can have a nice little nap._ Faith thought and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

The Scoobies arrived in Heathrow at 3:00 a.m all jet lagged and disgruntled they hailed two taxis and filed in. The journey to Islington was uneventful apart from Willow, Buffy, Dawn, Xander and even Faith being very excited by all the sites they got to see along the way. 

Dawn had actually shrieked with delight when they drove across London Bridge and she caught her first sight of the south bank lit up like a Christmas tree.

Soon the unlikely expedition arrived outside a vast, four stories, and double fronted, Victorian style house. It was painted a slightly peeling and grubby white with a classic arched door. The inside of the house was very modern as well as old English style.

They had stepped into the wooden hallway which had a large stairwell in front of them, the hall was medium sized and had the living room leading of from it on one side and a grand kitchen behind the stairs. The rest of the hall was just a wall used for hanging coats.

On the second floor was an assortment of bedrooms and bathrooms. Buffy, Faith, Lola and Willow had this floor. Unfortunately there were only three bedrooms a bathroom and a study so Willow took the study.

The next floor was just a landing with one room that Dawn would sleep in. The third floor had Bedrooms and bathrooms for Giles and Xander these weren't both bedrooms though either, one was another study which Giles took.

And the fourth floor was the converted loft which Spike and Angel took. Giles explained that his friend had four children and the rest were guest rooms for his wives many friends.

And so the Scoobies adventures in England began as Buffy snuggled down into her warm bed she thought about what she would say to this Minister for Magic.

* * *

A/N: I have this horrible feeling Lola's been stealing a lot of the lime light in this chapter but the conversation in the Taxi was relevant to later chapters it was my inner therapist coming out with that last part said by Willow if you can guess what I'm trying to get at I'll give ya a cookie! 


	14. Eve, the apple and the white horse

A/N: hopefully things are speeding up now and I can get a move on with the story. Also this wasn't meant to be like two BTVS in a row wizards are in it too.

_**Previously**_

_Down deep below the earth, in the darkest filthiest pit there was a cracked and blood stained coffin. _

_Ghostly white fingers scrapped against the closed lid and, short breaths were coming from the small scandalized figure. Tears streamed down the little girls face and her long blond hair stuck to her pale cheeks._

"_HELP ME PLEASE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS PLEASE LET ME OUT I'M GOING TO DIE I DON'T WANT TO DIE," the girl managed to scream out in-between sobs. _

_The darkness was starting to close in, whilst a scream of emptiness filled her, slithering into every pore of her body. Her breathing was cut off in a harsh, wheezing, choke. _

Chapter fourteen, Eve, the apple and the white horse. 

_Theology_

_"No, the serpent did not_

_Seduce Eve to the apple._

_All that's simply_

_Corruption of the facts._

_Adam ate the apple._

_Eve ate Adam._

_The serpent ate Eve._

_This is the dark intestine._

_The serpent, meanwhile,_

_Sleeps his meal off in Paradise -_

_Smiling to hear_

_God's querulous calling." _

_Ted Hughes _

A gleaming soft blanket of snow lay across the woods, sparkling and fresh in the crisp winter air. Newly settled, untouched by the muddy boots of a young child. Out of the thick interlacing trees came a brilliant white hoarse.

It galloped across the crunching snow, his silvery mane speckled by camouflaged snowflakes, network of atoms like filmy spun lace. The silence of the early morning was broken by the sound of a champagne bottle popping open, the horse leapt onto his hind legs.

The beautiful creature fell into the soft seductive snow. Sprawled out with his eyes wide open, black watery beads in his head. The snow was now marred by the striking site of pure innocent red blood crawling across it.

This is what Buffy dreamt tucked into a cocoon of her bed sheets. The sweet smells of camomile and lavender enveloping her. The thoughts of the Ministry and real life wiped from her mind, she was completely oblivious to anything even the fact that the far away pictures in her head were anything at all. They were just there.

The horse's lifeless body was decaying in front of her eyes worms and other bugs crawling in and out of the red rimmed eye sockets. The horse's chest ripped open his insides rotting like a soft apple on a warm summer's day.

His face swam changing into that of a little girl's her long silvery blond hair stuck to tear streaked cheeks. Her eyes were open in shock un-blinking. The girls face slowly started to decompose half her sallow skin now ripped away so only gaping holes of flesh and brief glimpses of bone could be seen. Her small half perished face suddenly snapped round her eyes glinting with vengeance, pure evil.

Buffy sat up abruptly in her bed; the sheets had tangled themselves round her legs and torso. She was sweating and her breathing came in thin gasps.

The room around her was just as she had left it, mahogany dresser, wardrobe, bed and large bay window looking out over the garden and distant houses. The once immaculate space was now possessed by her scattered belongings two large suite cases were blocking the doorway and a fair amount of clothes were strewn over the ground from her bleary eyed attempt to find some pyjamas and rid herself of the dirty track suits she had been wearing.

As she untangled herself from the white bed sheets and walked to the bathroom to get cleaned up she went over the day she had planed.

Go talk to Ministry.

Go shopping

Have a bath.

All in all it sounded like a good plan to her.

Once Buffy was washed and dressed in a fresh pair of blue jeans grey button top and brown suede boots she ascended the steps towards the kitchen. Everyone was already up aside Dawn.

"Good morning Buffy," Giles said softly from behind his news paper.

"Morning," Buffy replied with a half smile.

"I have booked an appointment with the Ministry for 7 o'clock this evening I propose this morning we spend some time…" but he was cut of by a profoundly excitable Willow.

"Buffy Giles says today we can go to Trafalgar square and all over London to look at it like go Londoning kinda, it's gonna be so cool I really wanna see the Tate and the river and The National Portrait Gallery and I just realised we wont have enough time to do all that and I'm babbling. Ok I'm going to stop now," Willow pursed her lips and sat down hastily.

"Sounds good to me Wills," Buffy gave her an encouraging smile she felt a rare surge of happiness and excitement that only nerdy Willow could bring out in her.

0000

The sky was a light pink blue, almost lavender in the afternoon light. Looming shadows of bare trees graced the walk way slender and opaque. Willow, Faith, Buffy, Lola and Xander were walking through _Ken Woods_ in _Hampstead. _

Spike and Angel were at the West End production they'd promised to go to after saving Fred, Dawn was _still _sleeping and Giles was at the tea shop. It was a restful experience nice in its own boring way.

The sky was drizzling slightly although generally mild. Wet and squishy brown leaves coated the forest. Bubbles of laughter erupted every now and then from the five young adults a contagious happiness filled the air until, Xander quite suddenly fell through the earth into what looked like some kind of pit.

"Fucking hell!" Faith swore as he hit the bottom with a resounding thud.

"I'm ok, hang on I think there's something down here," he turned round subsequently his eyes bulged out his head, a small yelp escaping his lips.

Lying still on the ground decaying like a putrid fig was a silver haired little girl startling grey eyes stared up at him as if they were always following him her clothes were ripped and covered in ominous symbols. Xander stood aside a hand over his mouth.

The four women looked down to see what all the commotion was about. Lola went ghostly white and started to retch by a tree, unshed tears prickling her eyes. Faith just swallowed seemingly disgusted, Willow seemed shocked and revolted but Buffy was having flash backs from her dream.

'_His face swam changing into that of a little girl's her long silvery blond hair stuck to tear streaked cheeks. Her eyes were open in shock un-blinking. The girls face slowly started to decompose half her sallow skin now ripped away so only gaping holes of flesh and brief glimpses of bone could be seen. Her small half perished face suddenly snapped round her eyes glinting with vengeance, pure evil.' _

"No stop don't go near her get out of there she's evil! STOP!" Buffy screamed horror stricken.

00000000

"Her name was Eleanor Malfoy; she went to Bauxbatons School for magic and belonged to a family of Death Eaters," Giles stood sombrely in front of the assembled group.

They had called Giles about the dead little girl and he had insisted on bringing her back to the house, to discover who she was using his contacts at the Coven. The Scoobies were sitting on brown leather sofas in the living room, all clutching tea and onto the hope this wasn't a trap.

"We need to send her clothes back to the council and get the Mystics department to discover what those symbols mean," Willow said, glancing up from her bare feet, cold against the tiled floor.

Buffy glanced at the gold clock hanging over the mantle piece; she told them they better get going to talk to the Ministry her petite figure curled up protectively. Buffy's mind was reeling that girl had been a witch belonging to a family and know one had been out looking for her, _these people are sick, _she thought.

* * *

Professor Albus Dumbledore looked around the auditorium he was in, the walls lined with benches and a judge's chair at the fore front. It was the same room he'd been in almost a year ago for Harry's hearing. The atmosphere was even more on edge than that day if possible. Next to him sat the Minister and a few of his trusted associates.

Sitting in three strait backed chairs below him was the Watcher Mr Rupert Giles his Slayer Buffy Summers and her Wicca witch friend Willow Rosenberg.

"Mr Giles you called this meeting upon what terms?" Scrimgeour said from his regal chair.

"A week or so ago we were attacked by a few of your men, then a couple of days ago we were attacked again by some more wizards claiming to be 'Death Eaters?'" Giles said sternly.

"Well yes I did send some aura's out to attack you we are in a time of war and can not take any chances a source of mine informed me you may be working for _you know who, _I had to take action!"

"Well we can't be working for this Voldywart cuz like we said _he. Attacked. Us_!" Buffy seethed.

"How can we believe you the signs have all pointed to the fact that you're whole organization are working on the dark side. Vampires, The key and countless numbers of these so called slayers what ever that means!"

"In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. But we changed that so now every potential is a slayer and the vampires _have souls! _Dawn 'the key' is my sister and just as human as the rest of us!" Buffy shouted defiantly.

"And what makes you think we're going to trust you, for all I know this could be a trap," Scrimgeour sneered.

"What makes you think we can trust _you,_" The redheaded Wicca Willow talked for the first time distain evident on her face. "Today in the woods we found a little girl, dead. We found out she was a witch called Eleanor Malfoy. How can you not have had anyone looking for her? How could you've let that happen to one of your own people?"

"I wasn't even aware she was missing! Brocklehurst did you know?" Scrimgeour directed his question towards Mandy Brocklehursts father who was deputy head to the missing persons department. Dumbledore looked towards the black haired man and briefly realised that Faye Brocklehurst his niece looked a lot like him, they even had the same stance.

"No sir it was never reported to me," he replied stiffly.

"As you can see we had nothing to do with neither her murder nor the fact that she was never found," Scrimgeour said.

"Then to the point please never attack us again," Giles said.

"I can not promise you that as we all know Eve was seduced by the serpent and thrown out of the light to the side of evil, taking Adam with her," Scrimgeour retorted.

"Meaning?" Buffy asked.

"Since the beginning of time women have found the dark side irresistible and you ask me to put my trust in an army of them? No, a truce shall be made we will not attack you if you do not attack us. If you leave us to our own devices we will leave you to yours."

"Fine a fucking truce you little sexist cunt!" Buffy spat. Scrimgeour smirked and produced a binding magical contract which Buffy, Giles and Willow were to sign.

The room was silent and cold as the contract disappeared with a pop leaving behind a thin trail of smoke. No one spoke but they all new they were dismissed.


	15. A whispering voice

A/N: I just wanted to say a massive thank you to all my reviewers it's great to know you guys are enjoying my story. Just to say the song (that I do not own) is my favourite song of the moment.

Chapter fifteen; a whispering voice. 

"**_Radiohead"_**

_Wake... From your sleep  
The drying of your tears  
Today we escape, we escape _

Pack... and get dressed  
Before your father hears us  
Before all hell breaks loose

Breathe, keep breathing  
Don't lose your nerve  
Breathe, keep breathing  
I can't do this alone

Sing.. us a song  
A song to keep us warm  
There's such a chill, such a chill

You can laugh  
A spineless laugh  
We hope your rules and wisdom choke you  
Now we are one in everlasting peace

We hope that you choke, that you choke  
We hope that you choke, that you choke  
We hope that you choke, that you choke

The solitary laugh whispered through his unconscious mind sending shivers down his spine. Harry heard the sorting hat's cryptic message replay in his head backed up by a spineless laugh. He couldn't place its owner but new that hell would spit them out.

"Harry mate, Harry get up its Monday man time to gooo!" Ron whined from behind the engulfing sanctuary of red velvet curtains Harry was lying in.

"Yeah I'm comin man," he replied sleepily.

Ron and Harry reached the great hall making a beeline for the Gryffindor table and Hermione who was engrossed in the daily prophet.

"So any one we know die?" Ron asked failing to act casual.

"Actually something much worse has happened," Hermione pushed the front page of the daily Prophet in front of them and commenced to read it.

_Concerning the hubbub about slayers Ministry officials decided early this morning to talk to Medi wizard, Charles Rain about the subject. Last year he was assigned to young slayer Christina Brocklehurst, who had been abducted and died in his care. It turns out this was no accident. _

_After searching Charles house for information he would not give them, Ministry Officials found documents concerning Christina's case. Charles seemed to have been torturing Christina along with a normal slayer who wasn't a witch, to see which one lasted longer. In the end he persuaded Dianna Brocklehurst and her younger daughter Faye to take her of the 'medication'._

_Christina died that night he says that her own mother authorized her death he says she was murdered by her family. Charles is most defiantly mad and most probably a supporter of you know who._

"Shit, fuck, bollocks and fuck again," Harry breathed.

"Yeah Faye must be distraught oh god and think of her poor mother!" Hermione snivelled.

"I wonder how she's taking it," Ron said looking over to the Ravenclaw table.

Faye was sitting in somewhat of a catatonic state her eyes big as saucers and her bottom lip trembling portentously. Her cousin Mandy was silently crying next to her and Aiden had a strong protective arm round her shoulders, he was mouthing to the rest of their friends too stay away, give her some space.

Abruptly Faye got up as if in trance she stalked out the hall a tear sliding down her porcelain face, she never let people see her cry.

"Shit what are we gonna do?" Tyler said to the assembled group. Everyone shrugged subsequently turning to Deon.

"What I don't know what we're gonna fucking do why can't you guys sort out your own problems for fucking once!" He fumed.

"Jesus man calm down. What's gotten into you lately? First you look like you're enjoying seeing your own arm being fucking cut and bleeding till it bloody shrivels and now you're having a go at us for wanting your advice!" Conroy retorted.

"Yeah Deon you've been in a really bad mood lately and I'm sorry if we ask for your help but that's what friends do they help each other, you have to trust us it's like you have no loyalty's any more," Ginny said sadly.

"Whatever you guys just don't get the fucking point," Deon muttered.

"Can we just have a time out here? We really need to help Faye," Vanessa cried pitifully.

"She's right you lot are being selfish," Aiden said taking Vanessa's hand comfortingly.

Everyone stopped, looking at each other apologetically. No one seemed to have noticed that Kaiya had gracefully slipped away, no one seemed to be noticing her at all lately but she didn't mind that much it gave her more time to strategies her plans.

* * *

A thin line of early morning sunlight shed through a gap in a pair of perfectly white curtains. The beam made two thin shadows across the cream rug, one of Lola and the other of her accomplice Faith.

The two young women lay head to tail across Lola's blue silk covered bed. Lola's sleek brown hair was splayed over one shoulder and resting on a crooked elbow, a strand fluttered into her mouth which was making the motions of speech.

"I'm really scared you know that, and we haven't even started this war," she said.

"Yeah we hardly know what it's about, just a few basic facts plus no leads," Faith replied staring blankly at a crack in the white paint work on the ceiling.

"Well when Willow got back she did some more research on Eleanor Malfoy and they found out she had a brother at Hogwarts school. So I guess that's a lead," Lola said as she kicked her legs up towards the ceiling then let them flop down again.

"Yeah didn't she say it was run by some guy at their meeting called mumble-pore?" Faith asked bemusedly.

"OH OH I just had the _best _fucking idea in the whole fucking _world_!" Lola shrieked whilst she shot up into a sitting position. "Ok how about we go to this Hogwarts place and ask mumble-pore for some background information concerning Voldywart. Strictly speaking we're not violating the truce they never said we couldn't ask for help."

She seemed very pleased with her self a devious grin plastered over her nicely shaped face.

"But luv we have no idea where Hogwarts is," Spikes contemptuous voice came from the doorway.

"Oh contraire, I think you'll find we can do a locators spell," she smirked at him one eyebrow neatly raised.

* * *

Faye couldn't sleep she felt to hot underneath the covers but excruciatingly cold with them of, she rolled onto her stomach and pulled her self up so her arse was sticking up in the air. A perpetuity of thoughts resigned in her mind and she didn't want to think at all.

Masterfully Faye pulled of her covers and jumped out of her bed. She couldn't change the past, but she could forget about if only for a second but it was something. Her bare feet slapped on the cold tiled floor as she padded across one of the many basement floors near Hufflepuff territory.

She new he would be in there he had been many times before back when she tried to tell him to stop but now she new better. A disused (except for storage) classroom was his sanctuary a heaven of peace. For many it was just a good place to shag but for him and now Faye it was somewhere where they could escape.

Threatening shadows loomed over her as Faye stepped into the room. Towers of boxes opposed her rising taller then she ever would be. In a clearing he sat black floppy hair hanging limply over his face and a syringe placed firmly in his hand.

Faye took a deep breath then spoke, "can I have some?"

Conroy looked up shocked until he saw who it was. "I thought you might come, here sit down." Faye gingerly squatted down next to him.

"Give me you're arm," Conroy command a belt in his hand.

"W w what?" Faye asked shocked.

"Well you wanna do this right, if we start talking about it you'll chicken out or start thinking and that's why you're here right? So you don't have to think," Conroy's many piercings glinted in the faint moon light menacing at the same time as mocking her.

Faye looked him right in the eye and held out her arm she felt a slight twinge as the belt tightened around it then a prick and bliss, complete and utter oblivion. No more thinking no more bereavement no more brooding depressed shit she was free.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office thoughtfully scrutinizing the opened letter in front of him. The pale paper had popped into his office a few minutes previously and he was now carefully re reading it's contents.

It appeared that the young Wicca Willow was requesting his council in a very short amount of time, she had put that as soon as he replied they would either come (by means of the transport she had used to get the letter there) or if he said no then they would stay put.

Dumbledore sighed he had to admit he didn't trust these people but they were bound by magical law not to hurt him and he was oddly curious. He put in his letter that he would prefer if they didn't use the means of teleportation, apparition or any other appearing and disappearing spell but he enclosed some flew powder and his consent.

Tomorrow he would ban teleportation from Hogwarts which must be the spell she was using; he was careless to forget to ban it in the first place. Ten minutes later two men appeared in his office one he new to be Mr Giles and the other was none other than the re soled vampire Angelus.

"Good day sir," Giles said politely.

"Good day or night to be more accurate. Are there are no more of you?" Dumbledore asked.

"No we thought it would be better to come in a smaller group and most of the others wanted to stay home," Giles replied.

"Take a seat," Dumbledore gestured towards two plump arm chairs. "What exactly did you want to talk to me about?"

"We want to know about Voldemort," Angel hissed. Dumbledore looked at them carefully it was not an unreasonable question but he could not give away too much they still may be evil. He decided to just tell them the basic facts.

Dumbledore ruthfully told them of Voldemorts tale how he came to power and how he fell he even told of Harry's long loathsome life. Giles and Angel listened intently and left with sad knowing looks in their eyes. Dumbledore suddenly felt a stab of worry maybe this had been a terrible mistake.


	16. Dawn brakes in the abyss

A/N: Most of the Quidditch team are the real one from HBP. **_I know Dawn should be eighteen but for the purposes of the story she's 19._** That part about London I meant no offence I myself am a Londoner and LOVE London it just adds to the story…and London is a _bit _grey! LOL.

Disclaimer: Poem by Mary Oliver. The rest aint mine either.

Chapter sixteen, Dawn brakes in the abyss. 

_**Poem (the spirit likes to dress up)**_

_The spirit_

_likes to dress up like this:_

_ten fingers, _

_ten toes,_

_shoulders, and all the rest_

_at night_

_in the black branches,_

_in the morning_

_in the blue branches_

_of the world._

_It could float, of course,_

_but would rather_

_plumb rough matter._

_Airy and shapeless thing,_

_it needs _

_the metaphor of the body,_

_lime and appetite,_

_the oceanic fluids;_

_it needs the body's world,_

_instinct_

_and imagination_

_and the dark hug of time,_

_sweetness_

_and tangibility,_

_to be understood,_

_to be more than pure light_

_that burns_

_where no one is --_

_so it enters us --_

_in the morning_

_shines from brute comfort_

_like a stitch of lightning;_

_and at night_

_lights up the deep and wondrous_

_drownings of the body_

_like a star._

A bitter wind was coming from the east sending crisp brown leaves across the pavements and making frosty nights settle over London. Weeks had passed since the day when Angel and Giles flewed into Dumbledore's trinket filled office; it was now October 29th two days before Halloween.

In this time Quidditch tryouts had been held making Deon beater, Ginny chaser, Ron Keeper, Katie Bell Chaser, Jimmy Peakes beater, Damelza Robins chaser and Harry seeker. The first match of the season was played by Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff, (won by Ravenclaw) and it was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin next.

Faye was starting to find her life was Heroin, every night she and Conroy spent together in their sanctuary where freedom comes with a jab and it's easy to forget the bleak string of days surrounding them. She found her daytime world was knitting together so she couldn't distinguish one day from the previous, they were all the identical.

The Scoobies had continued their research on all things wizarding, the at first hollow house they were staying in now feeling like home and the once exciting and exotic London now seeming grey, dismal and pessimistic.

The Scoobies had come full of hope, bright couler and excitement, London would be a new life but the dismal city was taking it's toll on them each day a little of their brightness was taken away, especially Xander. London was interesting full of culture and things to do but there was a darker side, suburban and discouraging. The only place that had a little couler left seemed to be Dawn's room and herself.

Dawn was sitting cross legged on her C.D and clothes strewn bed her Apple Mac laptop blaring "The Subways, Rock n Roll Queen," as load as it could. She was feeling increasingly bored lately all the "older people" were so rapped up in this war they seemed to have forgotten about her.

She new she could help research and she had at first but soon got tired of the relentless ennui. She decided to take initiative, it was Halloween in a few days and she wasn't going to sit around watching "scary" films for the evening. Dawn decided she was going clubbing.

When she had thought up this plan the idea thrilled her she'd never _really _been clubbing, only to the Bronze and a couple bars. But this time she was really going out, she was going to a place called "_Empire Lounge"_ in _"Leicester Square."

* * *

_

Ginny new he must be out to get her, every time she turned a corner he was there in the most unlikely places and always when she was alone. He never spoke to her just smirked in that sexy way of his, _sexy what am I talking about I love HARRY! _She thought.

_Someone must really hate me out there because he's tormenting me with his eyes his steely grey deep eyes_. However she had some luck which was that he was never around when she was in an embarrassing situation. Only, in her mind every time she went over their 'encounters' she thought up some erroneous humiliation on her part to have happened.

Well this time it was a real humiliation, Ginny was wondering absentmindedly down a twelfth floor corridor when she fell onto the floor below, the stairs which had been there last night had vanished. The red head landed sprawled out with her legs comically in the air, right at the feat of none other than Draco Malfoy and his steely grey eyes.

"Bugger!" She yelled.

"As much as I appreciate beautiful young lady's begging on their knees in front of me, I have to ask what the bloody hell were you doing flying through the air? Don't tell me some feeble prank to win me over?" He sneered sardonically.

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy, like I'd ever stoop that low," she retorted heaving herself up.

"Well it looks as if you've stooped preety low already sweet."

"You're a sleazy git! Ye know that Malfoy!"

"Well I wouldn't expect you to understand my…"

"Is there a problem here?" The voice came from Ginny's ear, she whipped round to see gorgeous, prince in shining armour Harry!

"No everything's fine…now you're here!" Ginny exclaimed she smiled a cheeky grin and flounced of, her robes bouncing up with every step she took.

* * *

Halloween night finally came with much persuasion Buffy had agreed to let Dawn out alone. The night was themed thus she was somewhat dressing up in a ridiculously short purple, satin dress of Lola's (the only person with easy access to the rest of their wardrobes, she still hadn't moved out her old flat.)

The dress was sixty's vintage, the front was high necked but had a backless back and it puffed out slightly at the bottom. Dawn had also found black vintage stiletto heals, black coat and black bag to match.

She timidly walked through the light and music filled streets. Cold and full of drunken strangers. As she hastily made her way through Soho she saw a leering old man veer into one of the less respectful shops, laden with revealing lingerie and kinky sexy toys.

Dawn quickened her pace taking a left and going strait down a lively road she found herself in the Cinema strewn _"Leicester Square"_.

"_The Empire Lounge_" was packed with young men and women clad in their different costumes but they had one thing in common all of them were covered up by the brightly glittering outfits they were decked out in. They were now strangers even to them selves; this was a night to escape to find a happy body to hold their broken sprits in.

Dawn carefully navigated her way over to the bar she was nineteen so in England she was aloud to drink. Her high stilettos were proving uncomfortable accordingly she wished she had worn pumps. The bar man had brilliant hair in pink dread locks, his muscular arms were covered in tattoos and he was wearing Helicopter pilot goggles round his tanned neck.

Dawn smiled at the sight of him; he looked good, eccentric but good. "Hi could I have a Beer please?"

The bartender gave her a look of deride horror, "Beer? What no you can't have Beer! It's Halloween, free spirits until 12 o'clock! Go on be a dare devil!"

Dawn laughed "What do you recommend?"

"Well personally I would have the Tequila," the voice came from behind Dawn it was smooth and slightly posh.

"Excuse me but who are you?" She asked.

"The names Ray. Two Tequilas please," Ray ordered the bartender who winked at Dawn mocking a salute, she smiled and winked back. Looking closely at this Ray she saw he had blond floppy hair almost white, grey startling eyes and a placid face. He was really quite attractive, somewhat angelic.

"Well then tell me about your self…" He trailed of not knowing her name.

"Dawn. There's not much to tell I just moved here from America and that's about it really."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen, you?"

"I'm twenty so what collage do you go to?"

"Well I was going to start UC Cleveland this year but Buffy, (my sister) said I could take a gap year because we have business to attend to here."

Ray went slightly tense when he heard the name Buffy then smirked and asked her graciously if she wanted to dance. Dawn nodded and soon she was pulled up close against his lean body, she grinded against him and his hands roamed over her body. As the techno beat sped up so did their dance, she was lost she did not know how long they danced for but it was an infinity of ecstasy.

Ray smiled slyly against her hair line; yes she was most defiantly the one. She was even better than he could hope for she was the key.

* * *

In the green mountains of Scotland Hogwarts still lay unseen unbidden by non magical kind but still it lay there always there but never seen. It was a phantom of a school just ghosts and dreams to the muggles.

Vanessa thought this as she stared at Aiden across the library table. If most of the population of the world had no idea they existed maybe they didn't and the people that did know of them were really the crazy ones in the muggle society.

Folds in time had overlapped their time was different to the muggles. Perhaps the theory of 'does a tree falling in an empty forest make a sound?' was true if no one could see nor hear them how could they exist? They were just a time fold a speck of metaphorical matter pressed into the time loop of an actual reality.

"Helooo any one home?" Aiden waved a hand in front of her glazed face grinning doggedly.

"Woe yeah sorry," Vanessa smiled at him.

"Uh oh you were having one of those philosophical moments weren't you," he grinned like an ape his pale skin stretched up to his ears.

Aiden was like that ever since they'd been little kids in nappies he was not unlike a soft puppy but had the temper of a lion and the intelligence of a scholar, he would pretend to be stupid so Vanessa didn't feel so bad but really he was top of their year well he was now that Faye had started to skip classes with Conroy.

Vanessa suddenly felt a pang of something she didn't know what but lately when ever Aiden talked or smiled at her she felt all tingly and warm almost giggly. But she couldn't fancy him it was Aiden the guy who she had known all her life the guy who saw her naked in a paddling pool, the guy who stuck by her when her mum did a runner.

She sighed and settled for finishing her homework, _anyway if I do like Aiden that would be double gross because I think my dad might be with his mum._ This was true Vanessa new her dad was getting re married he just hadn't told her who too only that she new them and had done for a _very _long time.

* * *

Dawn sat bleary eyed and swaying on Ray's knee she had had one too many drinks moreover she felt elated and influential. Her long brown hair was brushing over his face as she whispered seductively in his ear.

Ray was tempted to do it right then but he new he had to wait until the day when Draco completed his tasks. So the blond wizard took Dawn up in his arms and sent her home in a Taxi. She waved hysterically out the window whilst it drove away her hands almost got caught in the window as it began to shut.

Ray grinned like a maniac then in the dim yellow light of a street lamp he disappeared to his lowly flat in East London. He needed to have a word with that hoar Kaiya.


	17. Ray's of white sunshine

Disclaimer: Nirvana owns the lyrics and the rest aint mine either.

A/N: I know you're all curious about it.

_**Nirvana Smells like teen spirit**_

_Load up on guns and bring your friends_

_It's fun to lose and to pretend_

_She's over bored and self assured_

_Oh no, I know a dirty word_

Chapter seventeen Ray's of white sunshine

_Malfoy manners grounds, summer 11 years previously _

He had been her only child her pride and joy he was a treasure, now she had two, little Draco was four years younger than Ray who was nine. Narcissa watched her two boys play in the flower beds eagerly.

The sun made Ray's white blond hair seem honey coloured and Draco's an even paler shade of silver. Narcissa herself had a brighter blond hair and brighter eyes, the two boys looked a lot like their father except for their faces bone structure both of them took after her prominent cheek bones and pointed chin.

They seemed happy and they were, they had every thing they could possibly want so what went so wrong that Ray turned the way he did that one fateful day in his third year of Hogwarts.

Ray left the Hufflepuffs girls dormitory silently as he had come, he crept through the corridors like a ghost pale and translucent in the moon light. He thought happily about how next year his little brother would be joining him in these musty halls.

So busy in his fantasy of tormenting the other students with his almost twin Ray didn't hear the gliding footsteps of Professor Snape.

"Out late again are we Malfoy?" Snape chided.

"Oh uh sorry professor I had to use the bathroom the ones in our dormitory are broken…" he trailed of pitifully.

"Don't be such and idiot stop lying. I know what you were doing and I don't approve of it. You're putting you're families name to shame a self respecting Slytherin such as your self should not be muddling with such filth!"

"I'm sorry professor it won't happen again," Ray said stiffly.

"Now of to bed with you!" Snape swept round a corner leaving Ray standing still seething, _how anyone dares say how I should be! _He thought angrily from now on things were going his way.

And so they did Ray was not you're typical stuck up Slytherin he disobeyed all rules the unspoken Slytherin code he ignored, he was putting his family to shame and he was proud of himself. The last straw came over the summer holidays at Draco's party for getting into Hogwarts.

A group of well respected Death Eater families sat round the Malfoy's dining room table happily talking about the good old Death Eater days. Ray was sitting slouched his expensive black cashmere cloak rapped round him although it was pleasantly warm.

Pansy Parkinson's pompous father was loudly stating how much better it was to follow _the dark lord _and be one of them than it was to be anyone else, he happily said other people were scum even the Slytherins that weren't death eaters were below them, and he believed they were much better of.

"I disagree," Ray said it so silently that it was a miracle anyone heard him but everyone went silent.

"What was that boy?" Parkinson said.

"I said I disagree!" Ray defiantly crossed his arms shouting the last word out like had made some huge triumph.

"What do you mean you disagree?" His father hissed angrily.

"I think that we would be much better of if we hadn't followed Voldemort at all," Ray shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal but it clearly was Narcissa's sister Bella shrieked _how dare you say his name like that! _The table went into complete up roar as everyone reprimanded Ray for his insolence.

"You can expect a strap from my belt if you carry on like this Ray!" Lucious screamed standing up threateningly.

"ENOUGH!" Narcissa screamed and she took Ray by the wrist dragging him out the room.

"HOW DARE YOU RAY HOW DARE YOU BE SO STUPID! SAYING THOSE TERRIBLE THINGS! IT'S JUST THE LAST STRAW YOU BETTER TAKE THEM BACK OR DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT STEPPING FOOT IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN!"

"I refuse. I will not take back my beliefs, you're all so ignorant you don't understand real power and you never will Voldemort himself will never know real power but I will. I am above all this I am above **_him_**!" Ray replied snappily.

"GET OUT, GET OUT!" Narcissa shrieked her voice going hoarse.

"What mother are you going to throw out your first born your first son?"

"I only have one son!" as she uttered these words in the lonely garden filled with fairy lights and shimmering moon beams, Ray seemed to disconnect from existence the only people who had any memory of him being her son were herself, Ray and Draco.

Ray turned from the garden a smile on his face as he walked out of the clutches of his family he felt elated. It was the start to a life of corrupt treachery and crime.

For the next five years Ray seemed to vanish from existence until one day a letter came for Draco, and that was how Draco met his brother. Ray had changed an unearthly change Draco only vaguely remembered Ray from his child hood but he could still see it.

Draco had spent the summer going out to see Ray, crashing parties with him and doing other fun things Draco had pathetically hoped maybe Ray would be allowed back on the family tree but instead he was roped into the worst and most dangerous plan he had ever heard. Ray soon became a cold bastard and forced Draco to do some dangerous things.

Before he new it he was a key player in this war and he hadn't even asked to be, he was double siding with Ray and then with Voldemort. Draco was in more danger than Harry Potter and Kaiya put together.

* * *

A/N: Ok I am really sorry this chapter was so short but I just had to leave it there or it would kinda ruin the suspense-lee-ness! 


	18. Dieing in a dream

A/N: I have a poll, out of simple curiosity of all the people reading this who prefers BA and who prefers BS?

Disclaimer: The song is by 'The Strokes'. All BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon and all HP belongs to J.K Rowling that's the last time I'm going to say it.

Chapter eighteen, dieing in a dream. 

Killing lies time is hard but she came up high her heart a mountain her song a bird her lips an orchestra of song, ways of words simple and subtle she was infinity she was harmless but she was a tiger whose claws had been cut.

Kaiya felt exhausted her lips trembled in indignation to her surroundings, the futon she lay on splayed in blood the cage above her head filled with grotesque mutilated figures, much like she was looking into a renaissance painting. Her eyes closed she was naked covered in moss, part of the elements but still she screamed.

Kaiya woke she did not cry or bolt upright like you're meant to after having such a bloodcurdling dream, instead she rolled out of her warm bed and let her feet sink into the lavish carpet coating her dorm room.

It was another Monday morning she considered having some of her untouched Skiving Snack-box, but instead she resigned her aching body to another day of humiliating class work.

The after math of Halloween was still evident throughout the castle, she thought back to that life altering night.

_A wave of red hair fell silky and vigorous, the enhanced sound of a hair band snapping reverberated round the circular room. Ginny glanced coyly to the boy beside her Kaiya followed her line of vision, the hair that had just fallen down Ginny's back was now brushing against the boys chest, along with Ginny's roaming hand . _

_His eyes rolled back and he whispered in her ear the word of consent, a match struck making an orange flame burst into life, it seemed larger louder than the normal sort as it was bought towards the rolled spliff in Ginny's lips. She took a long slow drag before offering some to Kaiya who bit her lip but took some any way. _

_The boy left them his waiter's apron billowing in the unseen wind. The room was round and full of their friends Deon danced with an exuberantly dressed girl in a corner, Tyler was outside failing to chat up Parvati who looked hazard and angry. _

_Vanessa and Aiden shared some unknown secret in the next booth but Conroy and Faye were no where to be seen. _

_Hogsmeade was packed with students on that moon lit night, they drunkenly screamed and openly kissed each other in the brash lights .Further into the picturesque village was a less pleasant road, this was where the Hogshead lay along with a grubby tattoo parlour whose favourite customer was Conroy. _

_Sitting in a leather chair was the dark haired Faye her newly pierced lip was throbbing, her belly button pierce was singing a callous tune but she new these two pains were nothing to how she would feel once her tongue was punctured with that metal stud. _

_Kaiya nor any of the others had any idea the two junkies were there, instead they were sitting in a softly lit tavern getting stoned out of their trees. But it seemed most relationships worked like this Vanessa was still painfully oblivious to who her dad was getting re married to and Ron Weasley was until that night ignorant of his sisters antics._

_The five teenagers giggled their way back to the castle singing a tuneless version of "If you're happy and you know it." Ginny walked at the fore front a fire whisky bottle in her hand, the amber liquid was slopping over her ringed fingers and onto the pavement jauntily._

_As they got to the chorus Ginny's tiny form slapped into someone's lanky body. _

"_Whoops sorry," she slurred._

"_Ginny fuck is that you?" The boy said._

"_Hay you know my name…Ron?" she pouted and tripped back a few steps landing flat on her ass, yes it was her older brother accompanied by his two best friends. _

"_Ginny what the hell! Are you drunk?" he yelled._

"_Lil bit. Oof help me up would-yah?" She commanded. Ron heaved her up holding her at arms length he studied her disgustedly, Ginny thrust her chin up staring at him defiantly. _

"_Look at your self you're a mess!" _

"_A mess am I well I'm sorry Wonikins for having a life unlike some people!"_

"_You call this a life this is pathetic!" _

"_Pathetic look in the mirror you're so IMATURE you're the only sixteen year old whose never pulled, Merlin I bet even Neville has!" _

_Ron went a dark shade of pink but as he opened his mouth to reply, a laughing couple walked into the midst of them._

"_Oh My God Faye? What the fuck have you done to your face!" Kaiya shouted at the tall girl._

"_None of your business retard," she replied snappily. And soon the peaceful deserted streets were full of a hawed of emotional baggage as the three groups screamed at each other, from the outside unknown to all someone watched thankful that things were going his way._

Kaiya felt the tears welling up she felt so lost abandoned and had no idea when things had started to go so wrong in that magical castle, once she had felt safe there now she felt like she was in even more danger.

* * *

Dawn suffered the repercussions of her night on the town, Buffy had made her feelings quite clear when she had gotten home _I don't mind you drinking with friends but if you binge drink ALONE that's another story. _Dawn couldn't remember most of what Buffy said but she was now paying the price for being so careless.

She had an awful head ache, she was doing the washing up, and to make it worse, Spike was watching a seventies marathon on TMF full blast. But if that wasn't enough he was also having a fight with Angel, who during the seventies had been too tortured to care about bands, and was fighting for the remote control.

She sighed and threw down the cloth she was holding. On her way into the living room she collided with Willow who hurriedly told her she was going out for a while. Dawn shrugged, entering her destination she flopped down onto the couch moaning at the feeling of her aching muscles connecting with the soft leather.

"What's up Niblet?" Spike asked.

"Ugh everything."

"Know the feeling here let old seventies rock tunes do their healing," he turned up the volume and started singing along to "The Clash 1977," Dawn laughed and joined in at the chorus.

It was a lazy day, Lola came down stairs at about midday she looked like she'd been crying, and her hand was closed again, round her golden key necklace. Dawn didn't like to ask what upset her but she did observe that Lola never took of that necklace.

Faith joined them a little after that opting to make fun of Angel's new hair cut; everyone else was out on some mysterious mission so they were the only ones there.

"We're back!" Buffy hollered from the doorway in a sing song voice. She, Xander, Willow and Giles entered the peaceful living room; the occupants were all sound asleep. Dawn was laying spread eagled across the sofa with her head on Spike's knees, who had fallen asleep sitting up.

Lola was lying across a plush armchair and Faith and Angel were both sitting on the ground at opposite ends of the coffee table their heads in their arms.

"Hem hem, I had no idea it was so late I guess I shouldn't slam the door…whoops!" Buffy shouted out each word obviously then 'accidentally' slammed the door.

"I'm awake I'm awake!" Angel cried and lifted up his head, where a piece of news paper stuck to his cheek.

Everyone else stretched and grumbled, the clock chimed three a.m and all the inhabitants of the room were sitting down waiting for someone to explain everything.

"Ok basically we went out to find some flew powder and we got it!" Willow said excitedly.

"What's flew powder?" Faith asked raising her eyebrows.

"Ye know that green stuff Angel and Giles got from Mumble-pore and in the fireplace then they were like pop. Gone!" Buffy snapped her finger for emphases.

"Oh my god that's soooo cool we can go ANYWHERE!" Dawn shrieked.

"Yeah so now we can visit here and America without doing a thing, I can get my favourite dress," Buffy said looking proud.

"Wow we are _so _lazy, let's flew our way into obesity," Lola said snorting at her own joke. Everyone looked at her strangely, but was soon clambering to try out the Flew powder.

Unfortunately this was the last day when they would get to do nothing; Voldemort had immense plans that had not been fulfilled.

Darkness surrounding him, engulfing him. He spoke it he wished it he was complete shadow, reclining in the underworld, the underworld of his mind, aside from his red eyes an inferno of rage.

Voldemort new his name would be the only name the one uttered with fear and admiration, he had always known this and he was right. Now as he gave his orders to a horde of terrifying demons, even they quaked at his name. He was going to bring this world to its knees and those wretched little slayers were going to be the first to go.

_Say a prayer now_

_Don't be scared now_

_You don't want trouble_

_We might get some_

_We might get some_

_It's troublesome_

_But don't you worry_

_You can help me_

_Killing lies_

_Killing lies_

_Killing lies_

_Killing lies_

_First you're worried_

_Then you're hurried_

_Don't think that everything is gonna stay the same_

_That's impossible_

_Before I let you go_

_Let me look at you_

_Don't you worry_

_You will help me_

_Killing lies_

_Killing lies_

_Killing lies_

_Killing lies_

_Oh yes I know you're still_

_Oh yes I notice you_

_You are a friend of mine_

_You are a friend of mine_


	19. We frolicked in daffodils once

A/N: Ok so you know what I realised Xander has only had about four lines in this story so this chapter is for him! YAY TWC stands for the watchers council.

Chapter nineteen; we frolicked in daffodils once. 

"_A man upon his demise, _

_once walked with roses, _

_now sleeps with flies. _

_His head face-down _

_and cold-staring eyes, _

_hold back the truth _

_and only show his disguise. _

_Feeling unloved in his life _

_turned to cocktails and lies _

_brushing off the occasional family member _

_and holding the act of being shy. _

_Now his truth is out _

_and we all feel his pain. _

_For under the discomposure _

_his soul leaves for the sky _

_It started off as a habit _

_turned into a lifestyle _

_turned into a disease _

_turned into a death. _

_No amount of words bring him back _

_but they only add to the tragedy of his life. _

_For he had it all _

_departed it _

_and died over it _

_with a shot of vodka. _

_A man upon his demise, _

_once walked with roses, _

_now sleeps with flies."_

Xander was perched on the branches of his mind, muddled by alcohol, ready to fall. He sat on a crate, with the sun turned out only the light of a million fire works to illuminate his vodka bottle.

White frost breath rose up in chills, around his face; his friends were holding sparklers writing their names in the night sky. "Hampstead Heath" stood high above London it had the perfect view of the city's many fireworks and bonfires, they had come up there for a quiet Bonfire Night, but still scattered groups of people filled the hill.

He took a large bitter swig from the cold bottle; the windy air was making his drink even stronger, just how his father had liked it. The doom filled times had started to burden Xander; he felt the weight of this war more so than ever before. He wanted to blame Angel and Spike but didn't no what for.

They had stayed away tonight keeping to the shadows of London streets, Giles was absent as well, he had been leaving the country more and more on trips to TWC in other continents. The shrill cries of his friends wafted over to him but his befuddled mind could not make any distinctions between sounds.

Xander turned away from the light and settled for darkness, where he belonged.

* * *

Willow put down her steadily blazing sparkler and looked over to her life long friend, once a joyous, geeky teenager on a skateboard, now a lonely, depressed adult sitting on a plastic crate. 

She felt a stab of déjà-vu seeing him like that, he reminded her so much of his father, sitting drunk on a lopsided stool. Willow couldn't let Xander turn into his dad no matter how hard everything was she couldn't loose her best friend.

"Hay Wills you ok?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah I'm just worried about Xander, he doesn't seem all that high on the fun fireworks type thing," Willow replied grimacing.

"Don't worry I'm sure his just having an off night."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

The great hall seemed to be compressing Ron somehow, he felt sick just looking at the Gryffindor table a block of red and gold rosettes, and scarf's. Today was the day of Gryffindors first match of the season against Slytherin. 

Harry was standing next to him eyeing Ginny up discreetly; the whole team was sitting at the table beckoning them over. Ron didn't have the stomach to eat. So he turned to Harry with a pleading look on his face, but Harry had already sat himself next to Ginny.

"Ron mate you coming you gotta eat something," Harry said. Ron just ambled over to them with a look of trounce on his face.

Harry was glad Ginny and Ron had made up a few weeks after Halloween, because it would have really affected the team today if they hadn't. He also was glad that Ron now new what Ginny was like, so maybe he would let Harry make a pass at her.

"Hay Harry man, I think we should get onto the pitch now," said new beater Deon.

"Yeah, will you round every one up?" He asked.

000

The Gryffindor team was soon assembled at the doorway to the Quidditch pitch, bracing themselves before entering to tumultuous applause and boos.

"Captains shake hands," Madame Pince said primly. Harry and the new Slytherin captain Marcus Master-mate, gripped hands tightly. Marcus was a scrawny boy with sharp pointed teeth, a spotty complextion and his brown hair was cut into a neat pudding bowl shape.

"1.2…3!" Madame Pince blew her whistle and the two teams sped into the air with a cry from the crowd.

Ginny flew up until she was centred in the middle of the pitch with perfect access to both sides. Her ponytail was blowing round her face portentously, under the mass of hair she made out the Quaffle speeding towards her.

Ginny stretched out her hand and caught it; triumphantly she sped towards the Slytherin goal.

Down below in the commentators stand Blaze Zabbine shouted out to the crowed, in his huskily posh voice, much like a predator upon his pray.

"Gryffindor chaser Ginny Weasley is heading for goal, just look at the way she rides that broom, I wouldn't mind her having a go at riding me…"

"ZABBINE!" McGonagall shouted.

"Sorry Professor just having a little fun," he winked at the Slytherins and saluted McGonagall. Ginny blushed profusely and almost dropped the Quaffle but still she hurried on, in a stream line whoosh.

"Weasley heads for goal she shoots…and she scores! Slytherin captain Marcus Master-mate is now in possession of the Quaffle," the crowed burst into pandemonium after hearing his name. "OHH a Bluger from Gryffindor Beater Deon Joel has knocked the Quaffle into the hands of Katie Bell another _s**e**xy _chaser from Gryffindor!"

The commentary continued to echo round the pitch, making Harry falter to slip glances at the game below him. He was circling the pitch like a Hawk his eyes ablaze with curiosity, a part of him was so tempted to hover around and just observe the game but he had to find the Snitch.

"Master-Mate heading for goal he falters dodging a bluger, meant for seeker Potter. NICE ONE CRABBE GO GIVE GOYLE SOME MORE HEAD!" Zabbinie shouted, some how McGonagall refrained her self from taking the megaphone out of his grasp, she had gone very purple though and seemed to be rethinking her choice for commentator.

"Master-Mate shoots and Ron Weasley dives for it and he HA…oh…he catches it…Slytherin nil Gryffindor one FUCK PANSEY I OWE YOU 20 GALLEONS!"

And so the game continued Harry just wanted it to end, Deon was getting increasingly pissed of at Zabbinie's distracting commentary as a result he knocked a Bluger in Zabbinies direction.

"It's now 40 30 to Gryffindor, and what's this Harry Potter zooming towards Malfoy's end of the pitch! Draco go you gay fool his seen IT! Potter is now neck and neck with Malfoy they're heading towards Crabbe and Goyle…and the fucking fagots don't get out of the way. Draco and Potter are now trying to detangle themselves and Potter goes, his zooming towards it Malfoy's right behind him…and I don't believe it MALFOY FUCKING MALFOY HAS GOT THE FUCKING SNITCH! WE ONE IN YOUR GAY FACES GRYFFINDOR WOO!"

Harry hovered immobile he never lost the Snitch; Malfoy _always _lost it he was outraged how could he have let it happen. Harry flopped down to solid ground scuffing the perfect soil with his trainers. His team flew over to him crushed and furious all ready to blame Malfoy for cheating.

"Don't worry mate his scum next time we'll get him back, I mean cheating how desperate can you get!" Ron shouted.

"He didn't," Harry whispered in a hollow gruff voice.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy Peakes solicited.

"Malfoy one it, fair and square, he flew faster, he was at the better more obvious angle. I blew it guys I'm so sorry," Harry's voice was becoming throatier by the second.

"Oh," the whole team shared the same blank responses, looks of disappointment upon their faces. Suddenly Harry felt arms enveloping him; he looked down to see a mass of bushy brown hair, Hermione's face soon reappeared as she stepped away from him, smiling.

"Harry it doesn't matter it wasn't your fault, anyway it's just one game," she claimed understandingly.

"What would you no about Qudditch! Gawed!" The mass of student body turned round to see a furious Ginny, her eyes were glistening and her cheeks had gone pink with rage.

"Ginny what the fuck?" Harry enquired bemusedly, he whipped his head round to share a look with Ron but he too was bearing a gaze of antagonism, his ears slowly turning magenta.

Consequently Harry looked towards the rest of his team, but they'd filtered back to the changing room like a herd of abandoned puppies. Their robes wind streaked, hair matted and brooms dragging behind in the dirt.

* * *

"OOO AHHH!" The astonished cries of Buffy, Faith, Willow, Lola and Dawn drifted over the hill, lingering in the spiky grass and flying with the leaves. The girls giggled as they looked at the dazzling lights, taking random swigs from beer bottles. 

"It sounds a bit wrong really, doesn't it," Lola mused.

"What do you mean?" Faith asked, linking her arm through Lola's.

"I mean ye know OOOO AHHH YES!" She giggled, empathises each sound so it was breathy and erotic.

"You're such a twisted girl!" Buffy laughed playfully punching her. Lola snorted stretching up, so her knobbly, purple and very baggy jumper stretched around her arm pits, making her look like she had holey wings.

"Maybe we should chuck her down the hill," Dawn said mockingly.

"Or maybe we should chuck you down the hill!" Buffy chuckled, she nudged the two older girls and they chased Dawn over the glowing hill, a fairy tale picture lit by the colourful bangs and sparkling pops.

0000

"Hello anyone home?" Faith yelled as she walked in to the house, the drunken Xander and cheerful girls following her.

"Yeah I'm here," Angel's voice came from behind a darkened door.

"Hay mister un joyous and dank," Buffy tittered walking over to him. "You should have come they were soooo preety!"

"Well we were looking into that pub we found out about, ye know the Leaky Cauldron, but _someone _just had to go check out the street behind it, and flirt with some skanky bar maid from a sleazy bar," Angel fumed.

"It was bleach boy weren't it, Captain Peroxide, although I wouldn't call him captain, more like cabin boy," Xander slurred.

"EXACTLY…" Angel shouted.

"Then again I wouldn't exactly call you Captain either, you may like to think you are but you're what 240 and you haven't redeemed yourself. You'd think that after all this time, but I guess you're just not worth the PTB's bother."

"Xander," Buffy said looking towards him shocked.

"Oh and then there's you Buffy, your not even the slayer any more but you're still hanging around acting like you're boss, it's sad!" Xander garbled tripping over his feet as he staggered to the stairs.

"Xander what's going on, Buffy's not useless, that was out of order," Willow whispered astonished.

"Yeah what ever Willow…oh sorry _Darth_ Willow how about you go join The Sith."

"What's happened to my friend, you've been replaced by this…monster?" Willow shuddered. Xander scoffed and lumbered upstairs. In the next few days Xander couldn't be seen without a drink in his hands, his snide comments became more and more hurtful; reducing Dawn to tears and Spike's fist to connect with Xanders upper lip.

Soon the windy days of early November were turning into frigid, bitter cold ones. The airy night was becoming compressed from the icy heavens, and startlingly presumptuous with thick frost.

Xander stumbled out of yet another unwelcoming pub, he shouted abuse at the bar maid who was wiping his sweat of her pristine hands. Xander scoffed lumbering down the darkened road. He was more trashed than any book he laid eyes on, but still his thirst was unquenched.

"Probably have whiskey at the house," he mumbled to a lamp post, graphitized with the words _hay gay_. Xander made a left ending up on their road, he new he had keys somewhere but then again he probably lost them.

Xander triumphantly picked them out of his inside pocket, jay walking into the door he pushed the key in the scratchy lock. It swung open, sending the intoxicating stillness of the house in his direction.

The smashed brunette made his way to the kitchen, bringing out a bottle of amber liquid from a shelf over the sink. It glowed for a second in the darkness, but then went back to its customary rusty couler.

"Drunk again?" Willows soft voice reverberated round the silent shadowy kitchen.

"What's it too you bitch. I only do it to numb the pain of having to look at your face every fucking day!" Xander retorted, speaking the words his father had once said on his wedding day.

"Look you're turning into your dad, how can you after everything. I stuck by you every day when your dad would come home in an abusive, drunken stupor. You swore never to be like him, and now look you're not LIKE his you ARE him!"

Xander slammed down the crystalline bottle. "How could you say that Willow? You're wrong; I'm NOTHING like my father!"

"Am I wrong? Xander look at what you've become you're everything you strived not to be."

"No, no stop it," Xander stumbled through the kitchen, begging for her to tell him it was lies.

"Xander please listen to me. You broke up with Anya because you feared this,"

"Don't you say her name!" He shouted.

"Xander please listen to me, I love you," Willow repeated the three words that he had once told her, the words that had saved her, and the world. Xander stumbled over to her suddenly a look of despair arranged on his face.

"I can't be my dad Wills I can't. I can't live like this though, all the pain this war it's worse than anything we've ever faced, I can feel it and it aches everyone is suffering, and no one's listening to me. The alcohol makes everything better, it makes it go away."

"I know, I know but there are other ways. Once you saved me from myself and now I'm doing the same with you, I'm getting you back Xander I am."

Xander slumped over the kitchen table, dead beat. Willow put her arm round his flaccid shoulders, wishing she had done something sooner. Wishing she had noticed on Halloween when he had too many orange vodka shots, wishing she had done something on that hill one week ago.


	20. Twinkles and Tinkles

A/N: I am so sorry about the long wait but my internet has been fucked up for like five days! This is a big chapter because this is the TWENTIETH; I hope it goes of with a big bang! (However, it is not the last chapter there are more to come!)

Disclaimer: The song belongs to Muse; Time is running out.

Chapter twenty; Twinkles and Tinkles.

_I think I'm drowning _

_Asphyxiated _

_I want to break the spell _

_That you've created _

_You're something beautiful _

_A contradiction _

_I wanna play the game _

_I want the friction _

_You_

_Will be the death of me _

_Yeah, you _

_Will be the death of me _

_Bury it _

_I won't let you bury it _

_I won't let you smother it _

_I won't let you murder it _

_But our time is running out _

_But our time is running out _

_You can't push it underground _

_You can't stop it screaming out _

_I wanted freedom _

_Bound and restricted _

_I tried to give you up _

_But I'm addicted _

_Now that you know I'm trapped _

_Sense of elation _

_You'd never dream of _

_Breaking this fixation _

_You_

_Will squeeze the life out of me _

_Bury it _

_I won't let you bury it _

_I won't let you smother it _

_I won't let you murder it _

_But our time is running out _

_But our time is running out _

_You can't push it underground _

_You can't stop it screaming out _

_How did it come to this? _

_Ooh ooh ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_Ooh ooh ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_Ooh ooh ooh yeah yeah no no nooo _

_Yeah, you_

_Will suck the life out of me _

_Bury it _

_I won't let you bury it _

_I won't let you smother it _

_I won't let you murder it _

_But our time is running out _

_But our time is running out _

_You can't push it underground _

_You can't stop it screaming out _

_How did it come to this? _

_Ooh ooh ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_Ooh ooh ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Faye's lips curved into that cupid bow smirk, as she turned round to him. She let her hair swish over her back seductively, then fall like a river flow over rocky cliffs. Conroy quirked an eyebrow sticking his heavily studded tongue out at her.

Although the unexpected Qudditch match had finished weeks ago, still Draco Malfoy wasn't passing up a chance to brag and boast in front of any likely candidate. Faye watched without an ounce of trepidation as Malfoy swaggered over to her table. She new he wouldn't bother her, but instead head for one of the simpering girls giggling across from her.

The whole school was conquered with the lazy feel of the holidays approaching on the near abyss. The crisp scent of the Christmas break was only a week away; the students could almost smell mulled wine, roasting chestnuts, turkey and the excitement of presents.

Faye was not looking forwards to the holidays, Conroy and she had encountered a problem late last night. The malevolent supply of Heroin was running out, and if Conroy's dealer didn't turn up soon then Faye was going to be stuck with cold turkey all holidays.

* * *

Vanessa felt slightly sick as she walked yet again in front of the library door, contemplating weather to go in or not. She had been feeling more and more drawn to the handsome Aiden than ever. She loved the way his body wasn't overly bearing but still muscled, how his pale skin looked subtle but fragile and his dark hair flopped into his soulful eyes. 

He was sitting in there now, reading. If she went in and told him, what she had rehearsed, their friendship could be ruined forever, or she would be happier than she ever could be.

Vanessa swallowed her fears and pushed open the foreboding library doors. She felt like all had gone echoingly silent; her heart thudded in her chest as she slowly walked towards a large round table. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, even the thud as the doors slammed shut.

Suddenly every thing was back to normal as Aiden turned to face her.

"Hay Nessa what's up?"

Vanessa's lips formed an o shape, she felt the words bubbling up and soon they spilled out in a rehearsed and painfully slow gasp.

"There's something I need to talk to you about," she said. Aiden motioned for her to sit and carry on.

"Well it's just lately I've been feeling…uhm…I…Aiden I really like you, like _really like you_. For ages now I have been wondering what's missing in my life, and I came to the conclusion that I needed a boyfriend and I want that boyfriend to be you,"

Vanessa bit her lip waiting for a reply.

When it didn't come, she deflated her eyes down cast and hollow. "Its fine I get it you don't like me and you just want to be friends…" but Aidens soft lips pressed against hers cut her off.

"Is it okay if we're friends that do this?" He said pulling away from the blond. Vanessa smiled a smile that would dazzle a billion Queens, in a sweetly fragranced rose garden.

* * *

"I can't believe this, after all this time we've finally found a clue," Buffy paced in front of Giles, as she spoke. 

"Yes it's quite remarkable, under our noses all this time as well. I just can't believe that Professor Dumbledore didn't find out first," Giles spoke with the kind of pride that a little child has when he finds out the answer to a question, before his friend does.

Buffy stopped walking abruptly, swivelling round to face him. "But you're not going to tell them right? If we do then this whole thing will get blown out of proportion."

"No, telling the wizarding community that we've found one of Voldemorts hide outs, right by the school, will do no good at all."

* * *

Vanessa finally new what it felt like to be truly happy, she laid in Aidens arms contentedly. The soft duvet around her was her heaven, and Aiden was her protector. 

"Nessa?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said lazily.

"You got any draw?" Vanessa laughed, that was Aiden he has a shag, and right after wants to get high.

"I think Tyler, Deon and Ginny are on the hill, they'll probably have some," she said as she sat up. The two dressed in silence, and started to make their way out the deserted dormitories.

"Hay," Aiden said grabbing Vanessa's arm, "are we gonna tell them?"

Vanessa licked her lips then shook her head, she placed a finger to his lips, whispering the single word…secret.

* * *

"So you understand Christian?" Buffy asked into the telephone. "Ok good I thought we should inform you of all our plans, make sure to tell Andrew. Ok then Bye." Buffy hung up, sighing deeply. She just had gotten of the Phone with training Watcher Christian. She had been telling him of their plans and discoveries. 

The wary slayer walked into the living room, where Xander was sitting meditating with Willow. Willow had been helping him out by teaching him how to meditate and giving him various potions, in different shapes and shades, each one glowing or emitting vaporized sparks.

"Hay," said Xander, looking up briefly, only to get a playful slap from Willow, who chided the brunette to concentrate. Buffy smiled weakly, she wished this year had never happened; it was all a large mess that could not be sorted out. There was no remedy for the pain, no help to be given; they were dangling on the brink of hell.

"Hello all," came the sarcastically cheerful voice of Lola.

"Hi, are you all packed up?" Buffy asked croakily.

"Preety much, the parental units want me home for Christmas so I'm leaving on Thursday, _JOY_," Lola sneered, she had had a very heated discussion with her mother the previous evening, which resulted in a broken mobile phone.

Buffy sighed yet again, Spike and Angel had gone of that morning to investigate more of the clue they found on the out skirts of Hogsmeade. Lola was leaving, Giles was going to China on Tuesday and Dawn was always hanging out with some new friends. It was going to be a quiet Christmas.

* * *

Kaiya looked into the rusted mirror, fearing what she saw. Her face was gaunt, her lips chapped, dried blood coating them, her light brown hair was lank and greasy but it was her eyes that she feared the most. They were void of emotion; it seemed as if an old woman's eyes were looking out at her not the ones of a young girl. 

Kaiya shook herself and splashed some cold water over her face. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and headed for the shower. Her clothes slipped down her thin body easily, stopping round her ankles. The witch stepped under the hot water recoiling slightly, before letting it beat down on her back.

She could feel the dirt of today being washed away with the water, she felt un-worthy un-clean. What she had done that day had been more awful than ever, she had not only betrayed the trust of her friends but the whole wizarding community.

She had not meant to hear the whispered conversation between Harry, Ron and Hermione, but new if she did not tell Ray what she heard, he would follow his threat through thoroughly. Kaiya wanted to cry in her mothers arms but she could not, she wanted to be held as if she was a little girl again. She wanted it all to go away she wanted to disappear.

* * *

The days passed until Thursday arrived, bringing with a frosty storm. Ice chilled the streets, sending breath up in smoke furls around you. The Scoobies house was covered in a thin layer of ice, which made a slippery imprint on ones hand. 

Lola shuddered rubbing her hands together; she turned to the doorway of her new home, her friends stood waving at her and blowing kisses. Her cab beeped at her, the young slayer had been dilly-dallying around for ages trying to postpone what was waiting for her at then end of her journey.

"GO!" Faith shouted.

"Yeah I'm freezing my butt of!" Dawn shrieked. Lola laughed giving into the fact that she would be missing all the action. The brown-haired woman waved sending them all a big kiss she disappeared down the pathway, into the mist.

"Ye know I think I'll actually miss her," Xander said as he turned into the house.

"Yeah it'll be weird not having sarca…" The phone ringing urgently cut of Willow.

"Hello," Buffy said into the receiver. A crackling emitted from the other end, stopping after five long minutes. When Buffy put down the phone, her face was white as a sheet.

"That was Angel, him and Spike have found the hide out we suspected was near Hogsmeade, Voldemort's going to be there tonight alone. We're going to attack."

00000

The streets of Hogsmeade were coated by the cover of evening dusk, warm lighting emitted from the welcoming pubs and shops, but Spike and Angel had no business with butter beer tonight. The two bickering Vampires stalked over to the newly installed flew station.

Their faint shadows stretched out over the uneven paving, giants stomping towards their caves. Waiting for them outside the shabby Flew station, was Buffy, Willow, Faith and the recuperating Xander.

"Lo, wow I'm so glad you bought the cavalry with," Spike said sarcastically, "Where's everyone else; Lola, Giles maybe a few stray slayers!"

"We're keeping it low pro, and Lola's with her parents," Willow hissed.

"Fine, that's good, so let's get going!" Angel said agitatedly.

"Lead the way oh proficient," Buffy mocked. Therefore, the strange group set of across the green Scottish hills.

_True loneliness, no one will ever no how that really feels, apart from one. A little girl with long dirty blond hair called Emma, lived in the mountains of Hogsmeade; she was a Squib and deaf._

_The one thing she desired most in the world was to have a friend, just a companion to share the lonely days with. No one around her understood the language of silence she strived to conquer. The blond girl lived in a life of obscurity, she crept through the winding cobble lanes, silent as white, white that fills in the blank spaces of life._

_That evening she played charades, with her ragged doll. She tried to express the loneliness she felt, she fell against the cold brick wall silent, peaceful, only her eyes cavities of raw despair._

_Emma felt the sting of a tear behind her pupils, she hardly noticed as the bulky shadow of a man fell across her, when she did she looked up to meet the yellow eyes of another shadow creature, another lonely sole._

_Emma new what they wanted, she pointed silently towards a dark cave, a lonely cave. And she watched as the tremendous group disappeared into its black mouth._

"This is it," Angel said. They stood on the other side of a brick wall, behind which lay the end of their sorrows the end to this never-ending war.

"So Voldemort's alone in there, on the count of three," Buffy said. "One…Two…THREE!"

In a masterful flourish, the two Vampires, two Slayers, one Wicca and skilful carpenter charged into the room of dread, there, where they expected to see an unprepared Voldemort, was a dozen Death Eaters all awaiting their arrival.

There was an eerie whisper from the corner "Kill them all, I have no use for them!"

"My pleasure! Avada Kadavra!"

Buffy dodged the well-aimed spell, throwing her knife in the Death Eaters direction. It barely got near the masked woman's face before she turned it into water. Spike and Faith gave each other looks and charged into the throng.

"Willow, do you think you lot can hold of the lackeys, I'm heading for the big guy!" Buffy shouted, Willow shot a freezing spell at a Death Eater in Buffy's way as an answer.

Buffy dodged through the mass of bodies, until she arrived in front of the snake like form of Voldemort.

"Well, well, well, it's Khan Noonien Singh. I've heard so much about you but we never truly met. You don't look all that tuff," Buffy jumped in the air sending a roundhouse kick on Voldemorts chest.

He stumbled back, giving Buffy perfect access. She swung her axe round determinedly, as if in slow motion it connected with Voldemorts neck, only to leave barley a scratch. Buffy pressed her weapon towards him yet again, however she could not, the more she strived the harder the invisible force resisted.

"W…w what," Buffy staggered back shock evident over her angelic face. "I don't understand you…"

"Immobilise" Buffy was cut short by the spell Voldemort uttered, she found herself paralysed and slowly drifting upwards at the flick of Voldemorts wand.

"You are a fool! Did you really think it would be that easy to kill me! I have power you can't even conceive of, look around you, your attempt was pitiful!" Buffy found herself starring at a foolish amateurs attempt at victory; the Death Eaters, proficiently out numbered them and had cornered her friends.

A clammy finger curled around her chin, forcing her to look Voldemort in the eye. In to his red eyes.

"Now what shall I do about you?" He jeered.

* * *

The students of Hogwarts sat at their respective house tables, full of scrumptious dinner and delightful desert, lazy murmurs drifted around the hall, as they waited patiently for Dumbledore to start his end of year speech. 

"So what are you doing over Christmas brake?" Tyler asked Kaiya happily.

"Oh I dunno not much," she replied vaguely.

"Well I'm going Skiing!" Tyler said proudly.

"Yes Tyler we all know," Ginny laughed, her eyes briefly connecting with his before flitting back to boring into Dracos back. Further into the hall, Faye had swivelled her chair round so she could continue a heated discussion with Conroy.

"I can't believe you don't have any!" she murmured.

"It's not my fault his a dodgy guy!" Conroy replied defensively.

"Yeah well now I'm gonna have withdrawal all Christmas," she said snappily.

"I'm not the one who used up all my stash in two weeks!"

"Oh shut up!" Faye said turning round moodily. Conroy shook his head going back to staring blankly at the snowy ceiling. It had started to unexpectedly snow late that evening in Scotland, now the school grounds were coated in a soft blanket of white powdered ice.

"Good evening school," the hall went deadly silent at these commanding words spoken by Dumbledore. "I would like to wish you…"

The white haired wizard never completed that sentence, as just then the great halls doors banged open to reveal six soaking wet people, covered in blood and each carrying some kind of weaponry.

At the for-front was a petit blonde-haired person, Buffy, and bringing up the rear was Angel and Spike, glaring menacingly.

"You never said he couldn't be killed," Buffy seethed addressing a livid Dumbledore.


	21. To Emerald City

A/N: I know this chapter barley counts as a chapter it's so short, sorry!

Disclaimer: **The recipe belongs to Nigella Lawson (I chose this because this chapter reminds me of a Pavlova or a meringue, creamy and innocent but layers of secrets among the delicious-ness, the pips in the passion fruit are like the little gritty bits of life).**

**Chapter twenty-one; To Emerald City. **

_**Pavlova** by Nigella _

_**This version comes, appropriately enough, from an Australian book, Stephanie Alexander's compendious, addictive Cook's Companion. I was taken by her family tip of turning the cooked meringue over before smearing it with cream, so that (in her words) the marshmallow middle melds with cream and the sides and the base stay crisp.**_

_Preheat oven to gas mark 4/180ºC. Line a baking tray with baking parchment and draw a 20-23cm circle on the paper. I often don't, and just imagine what size the circle should be as I dollop the meringue on. This seems to work fine. _

_Beat the egg whites with a pinch of salt until satiny peaks form. Beat in the sugar, a third at a time, until the meringue is stiff and shiny. Sprinkle over the cornflour, vinegar and vanilla and fold in lightly. Mound on to the paper on the baking tray within the circle, flatten the top and smooth the sides. Place in the oven. IMMEDIATELY reduce the heat to gas mark 2/150ºC and cook for 1 ? hours. Turn off the oven and leave the pavlova in it to cool completely. _

_Invert the pavlova on to a big, flat-bottomed plate, pile on cream and spoon over passion fruits scooped - pips and all - from their shells. Don't be tempted to add other fruit. _

"You never said he couldn't be killed," Buffy seethed addressing a livid Dumbledore.

Silence ensued after these words were spoken, Dumbledore seemed to be contemplating his next move, strategising with a suspicious malice. Buffy and co. stood in the centre of the room dripping bloodied water over the immaculate marble floor.

The students watched the seen play out with growing tension, over at the Gryffindor table Harry was inching his hand towards his wand carefully, waiting for the moment to strike. Next to him, Ron was openly gaping at the three women and three men; Hermione was also staring with her mouth un-hinged.

"Well aint ya gonna say something Gandalf," Spike mocked, taking a threatening step towards the head table.

"Please follow Madame Pomfrey, she will get you cleaned up, then we shall talk," Dumbledore said in such tones that any regular person would have cowered in fear. However Buffy did not she smirked at him hideously, proceeding to turn on her heal following the flustered matron.

"All students commence to your dormitories, immediately!" Dumbledore beseeched.

In the entrance hall the usual uproar and general chaos developed.

"I'm going inn!" Harry whispered to a bewildered Hermione and Ron.

"What do you mean?" Hermione implored.

"The hospital wing, I wanna find out what's going on!" Harry murmured.

"I'm coming with you mate, this one I gotta see," Ron said.

"Fine Hermione are you inn?" Harry asked.

"Oh, of course I am!" Harry smirked concealing them all with his Invisibility cloak.

0000

The stark white room contrasted distressingly with the red water dripping over the crisp bed sheets. The trio could see all three corners of the room perfectly from the one they were crammed into; the strange group of six people were now each sitting on their own bed, fidgeting with their bandages.

Suddenly the worn swing doors burst open to reveal an irate Dumbledore.

"Expelliarmus!" He shouted the spell sent five ornate axes, two swords and one crystalline dagger flying to Dumbledore and landing with a clatter at his feet.

"How dare you enter these halls? You are not welcome here!" He bellowed.

"How dare we? _You_ were the one who 'forgot' to mention Voldemort was immortal! We barley escaped alive from him!" Willow shrieked as she gingerly stood to face him.

"Hay listen white beard, we only want fucking answers no violence remember signed that fucking truce," Faith sneered.

"You want answers, I will give you them as long as you never step foot in my school again."

"Deal," Angel and Buffy said in unison.

"How come he can't be killed?" Willow asked.

"I told you about the prophecy; Harry Potter is the only one who can kill him. But there is more which I think has something to do with him hiding the source of his power in the Tibetan mountains," Dumbledore said sighing.

"So it's like an Adam deal find the source of their power and destroy it, only this time Buffy wont have to make with the punching through stomach thing," Xander mused.

"So what do you mean by the source of this poofs power?" Spike asked.

"Meaning all the magic he knows is being concealed somewhere, along with something else…my theory is it's his soul laid there to make him immortal."

"So if we destroy his soul then Harry can kill him?" Angel said.

"I believe so."

"What part of the mountains?" Xander asked.

"I think the north side would be more preferable too Voldemort, see that was where he killed his second muggle."

Buffy looked at Dumbledore examining him closely, to see if there was a trace of a lie on his words. His crystal blue eyes stared strait back at hers, and for a second it seemed as if everything stopped, the two weary soles bored holes into each others all knowing eyes, a silent understanding passed between them.

"I will allow you access to a fireplace. Be warned that if you ever step foot in this castle again you will not come out alive," Dumbledore threatened, his usually joyous face becoming a mask of indifferent fury.

"You have my word," Buffy stated. Therefore, the six blood drenched worriers stepped into the hospital wings marble fireplace, leaving in a whirl of soot and emerald wind.

000

Buffy's P.O.V

I landed with a dull thud onto our Persian rug, my five friends falling next to me. The fireplace sparked green for a moment before settling back to a dim yellow. Dawn was nowhere to be seen, probably still sulking about her lack of being involved, (my fault).

I brushed of my jeans, standing gingerly. For once I had no idea what to say to my friends, how to go about things, I had utterly failed.

"Buff its ok it's not your fault," Willow said patting my arm.

"Yeah don't worry about it, you're still the Buffster! Super girl of them all!" Xander laughed, I felt so much respect for him, he went through hell without us noticing and he was still able to make me smile.

"Thanks guys," I gurgled. I felt ridiculous I new it wasn't my fault but still there I was sobbing.

"Don't worry about it B but hay next time we go on a mission…can I get a name, like _the faithsta! _Yo that'd be so cool!" Faith made an impressive gesture with her hand as she said the pretend name.

"Somehow I don't think that's really your style," Angel said as the two walked upstairs.

"Well what's yours then? _Night-Angel_ or how about THE BIG FORHEAD!" Their cries became steadily fainter as they wondered further up the house. Willow, Xander and Spike followed behind, briefly asking if I was coming. In a minute, I said.

I didn't move until I was completely certain they had all headed upstairs, to their tightly secure rooms, comforting duvets and warm showers awaiting them. The room felt larger than it had, peaceful, it was as if a great storm had just subsided. Our living room laid in shadows just the moonlight from the bay windows illuminating my way.

Our phone flashed a lime green, indicating a new message. I walked over curiously pressing the receive button.

"Hello all, you're probably to busy fighting demons to pick up the phone but I just wanted to let you know that your good friend Lola is right now hiding in a closet! My mother is driving me mad, I thought you may need this information when they find my body as I would have killed myself from the tediousness, preferably with a heavy dosage of E. OK well I hope you are all having fun, bye!"

Lola's sarcastic voice was cut of with a startling beep; I deleted the message and went to sit on the sofa.

A memory came into my head, of a time when I was five when I went through a faze of using my Dad as a climbing frame. I used to jump on his knees with his help, clamber on his elbows then swing my legs round his shoulders. Sometimes I could really imagine he was a climbing frame and our yellow kitchen was a playground.

I remember how he used to pretend to drop me when I used his arm as a swing, my blond hair would fly around my face, in my eyes my mouth and I would shriek pretending I hated him for almost dropping me but really everything was fine.

Life is a lot like a climbing frame with many obstacles in your way before you reach the high top, and when you do, you can see all the way over the playground, you can almost touch the fluffy white sky.


	22. A letter

Chapter twenty-two; a letter.

_Dear darling Vanessa, _

_How are you? No need to ask you that, I'm sure you're hanging on the edge of your seat to find out the answer to your question. I know it has taken a while for be to reply the reason is, I am in Sri Lanka! Me venturing out of England hard to believe eh? _

Her eyes filled with tears shining in the early morning sunlight, which filtered through an empty classrooms window.

"What are we gonna do?" Vanessa pleaded.

"We'll stay secret, they never have to know!" Aiden shouted in answer.

"But…"

_Why am I in Sri Lanka you may ask, a reasonable question. The answer is my fiancé and I have eloped! Well my wife now and your step mum. Darling, your new mother is Anna Wells; Aiden is going to be your new brother! _

"Aiden we can't be fucking together! Don't you see?" Vanessa strided to the other side of the wintry room, she slowly swivelled round, so her tear-streaked visage faced the bewildered boy; "You're by brother now."

"Vanessa, w…we but I don't want to have to give you up, not again," he whispered.

_Didn't I say you would be pleased, you're going to grandmas for Christmas so Anna and I won't see you until Easter! It's going to be a big family holiday, all of us! _

"I know. I can't imagine life without us being together. It's like I've had this empty void and you're the person that can fill it, trust my father to fuck it up!"

Aiden took a few tentative steps towards her, until they were nose too nose.

_The weather is beautiful here, the sky is a crystalline blue, from our balcony every morning we can see the sun come up; rays of red golden, orange and yellow reflect over the deep shimmering sea. The tropical birds can be seen flying from the multi collared abyss towards us on the white expanse of untouched sand._

Aiden looked down at her, hungrily devouring the sight of her messy blond hair, pink cupid lips and black clad body.

"Does it really matter, we won't be related by blood just through our parents?" he said huskily.

"I guess not, I mean technically we're not doing anything wrong," she answered breathlessly.

"Vanessa I love you, nothing is going to get in my way of having you." Vanessa stopped running her hands up his muscular torso and stepped back to scrutinize his face.

"I love you," he repeated.

"I love you too!"

_The village is filled with wooden shanties, all in perfect condition. In the early hours of the morning, the small square is full of the lazy cries of "fresh coconut milk!", and "passion fruits for sale!" The sun beats down on your neck, an eternal kiss browning your back, as you eat fresh fish and drink cool coconut milk or just squeezed orange juice at a little red table. Even the luscious trees seem to sweat it is so hot here! _

With that Aiden and Vanessa came together in a passionate kiss, unable to get enough of each other they pressed their overly heated bodies' right against one another. Aiden ran his slender fingers over her curvaceous hips, bum and boobs. Her petite form moaned against their kiss, driving him wild.

_In the evenings, the palm trees sway in the meagre wind, their fan like leaves creating canopies over the beach. The shimmering lights of candles reflect in the water, a million dancing fairies over the placid surface. Anna and I dance to the slow song of the sea, wind and cool night air. This is a tranquil place a place of rest and serenity, a place I hope to visit with you one day. _

They broke apart fiercely coming up for air.

"So we'll keep quiet pretend we're really pleased about the marriage, tell everyone like we're expected to and secretly…" Vanessa trailed of at the exciting prospect of the unknown future.

"We can keep doing this but no one will know, no one," Aiden said in a deeply firm voice. His eyes sparkled mischievously; he cupped her face in his hands the winter sunlight shadowing her cheekbones, then he disappeared to where the horseless carriages would take him to HogsMeade, leaving Vanessa to take a breath of ice like air.

_I will see you soon! I will flew to you on Christmas day, Anna will flew too Aiden, so you have me to yourself! I love you forever I hope you are not mad at me Anna is a lovely woman as you know and has always looked after you._

_Lots of love Daddy xxx _


	23. Christmas Jingles

A/N: I don't like to ask this but please review; it's nice to know what you guys think of my writing!

Chapter Twenty-three; Christmas jingles. 

**_Cinderella; Sylvia Plath_**

_The prince leans to the girl in scarlet heals_

_Her green eyes slant, hair flaring in a fan_

_Of silver as the rondo slows; now reels_

_Begins on tilted violins to span_

_The whole revolving tall glass palace hall_

_Where guests slide glide into the light like wine;_

_Rose candles flicker on the lilac wall_

_Reflecting in a million flagons' shine,_

_And glided couples all on whirling trance_

_Follow holiday revel begun long since,_

_Until near twelve the strange girl all at once_

_Guilt-stricken halts, pales, clings to the prince_

_As amid the hectic music and cocktail talk_

_She hears the caustic ticking of the clock. _

Lola lay on the soft duvet in the darkened room listening to the familiar buzz of the computers, the faint whir and lighted bleeps. She felt safe in that room with the only light coming from the monitor's small green bleepers. An airy breeze wafted through the open window bringing with it the smell of grass, snow and engines.

The printer jolted into action with a wheezing nose sounding like "Milooo, Milooo, Milooo." She ignored the bit of paper gradually making its way out the safe enclosure of ink and mechanical clogs. Instead she buried her head further into the soft confines of freshly laundered sheets.

She new she was being a baby, selfish even but she felt hot and upset all her childhood fears and anguishes were impending back to her in one titanic wave that would swamp her, here she had some air.

A salty tear trickled down her face; she could feel a lump in her throat as she tried to swallow her sobs. Lola felt so stupid she was twenty four and hiding in her dad's tiny study so she could cry. She would do this as a little girl when she had a hissy fit, once when she was fourteen she got so upset she took her walkman and sat in there for the whole weekend with the door locked so her dad had to work from his office in town.

Once the brunette had come out her mother had been furious she had banned her from going out for a whole month, apparently her dad almost lost his job but Lola felt this was a fib. A dirty little fib to make her feel bad and it worked. Now she was feeling worse than ever why in the world her mother had bought it up she did not know but it had turned her white, pristine Christmas grey and polluted.

The minute Lola arrived at her parent's extravagant, large house all her mother could do was criticize her. Then this evening they had been sitting round the modern art deco dining table, with a few dinner guests politely eating there Christmas Eve dinner. Until her mother ruined her excitement at the childish proposal of Christmas morning by mentioning an incident three years ago that had effected her life forever.

It was horrible every one of her mothers posh guests had turned to face her, Lola suddenly felt exposed in her modest silver Chloe dress. She glared murderously at her mother Jude, who simply flicked her short curly hair over her shoulder. Subsequently Lola excused herself and bounded up the stairs the imprint of their gazes following her all the way up.

Lola just wished she were with her friends, the last she heard of them Angel and Spike had been in Tibet and were not coming back until god knows when. In addition, everyone else was at home; Dawn had apparently been going to see some mysterious friends more often then not. Lola wished with such an aching pain that she were with them; of course, she never said it out load for fear of Vengeance Demons.

"Darling are you going to come out or sulk in there all week?" her mothers patronizing voice carried out over the bleeps and whirs.

"Have they all gone?" she asked timidly

"Yes darling they have, Lola you can't spend your whole life running away from the past because otherwise it will ruin your future," she said wisely.

Lola's blush could have set a cigar even a metre away alight. She new her mother was right and hated it more than she hated sticky sweats in summer, when the bees are out. Feeling like a naughty child the young slayer made her way out the room and bad goodnight to her mother.

* * *

Flakes of delicate, flimsy snow fluttered over rooftops, parks, cars and even the darkest parts of murky alleyways. They lingered for a second in the tranquil air before coming to rest, cloaking London in a fairy tale white. The residence of the greying city new the snow would turn to slush in the morning, but still thousands of eyes watched its progress towards the soil.

Puddles now turned to ice, scattered themselves across the pavements and roads. Few cars ventured to drive through the streets, flooded by the yellow light of a thousand streetlamps standing out against the condensing blackness of the night sky.

Buffy watched from her perch by the window, a mug of hot chocolate in her hand and her woolly jumper pulled tightly over her knees. Her golden blond hair fell in curls over her gently rising chest.

"What's up B?" Faith said from behind her.

"Oh, nothing I was just thinking for some reason I'm oddly excited about Christmas," Buffy replied raising her eyebrows at Faiths faint reflection in the murky window.

"I know what you mean. I usually hate Christmas but…I dunno this year it's different," Faith said darkly.

"No need to be dramatic, I'm sure it will pass you'll be back to your judgemental, cynical and scary self in no time!" Xander said as he walked into the kitchen making a beeline for the biscuit tin.

"Oy watch it you!" Faith said. Xander just laughed and headed back to the evening movie Willow, Giles, Dawn and he were watching.

"C'mon lets see if Miracle on Twenty Fourth street is any good," said Buffy, stretching.

"Yeah alright I guess bad Santa Isn't such a terrible idea," Faith commented earning a playful hit from Buffy.

* * *

All over the country, people were enjoying relaxed cosy evenings. The Weasley family and Harry and Fleur were sitting round the hearth at the burrow. Harry and Ron were playing a lazy game of chess by the glowing embers of the fire, Ginny was curled up in an armchair watching the way Harry half concentrated on the game and half glanced at her shyly. This had been going on at meal times and any time they were near each other ever since the holidays started. She wished she could kiss him.

Fleur and Bill announced the departure to the bedroom; Molly was cleaning in the kitchen with Charlie, additionally, Arthur was talking to the twins about when they would be moving back into the flat.

The night started to take its toll occupants slowly made their ways up to the warm precincts of their bedrooms, where sleep was awaiting them. Christmas morning would come quicker if they went to sleep hastily. Mothers and fathers around the globe crept into their children's rooms placing their now full stockings by their beds. Nevertheless, some lay awake bighting their lips and gnawing their nails with fear.

Faye lay on her blue bed in a cold sweat of withdrawal, her mother thought she had the flew but she new better she hadn't had a fix for a week, she was slowly descending into the depths of madness where hallucinations were your only visitors. Draco Malfoy was dreading the day when he completed his task, it was drawing closer and when that day came he wasn't going to live for another, tomorrow was his last Christmas on earth.

Dawn lay in bed re playing the day she had spent with Ray… he never told her his last name. Dawn didn't dwell on the fact to long instead she remembered how nice he was, how handsome and daring. For some reason she still hadn't told Buffy about him, Dawn told herself it was because she didn't want to be teased, but deep down she new there was another more daunting reason why she refrained from speaking his name.

Christmas morning came; a red robin trilled the bells in a town square chimed and people all over woke to the delighted shrieks of children opening stockings. Dawn stretched her arms and looked round her room, which was bathed in a white sparkling light.

"I guess the snow settled!" she said grinning. The excited teen rushed into her sister's room to her surprise the blond was already up and making her way over to the door.

"Presents!" they said in unison.

Christmas morning in the household that held so many extraordinary people was filled with laughs, tea, soft music and joyous sounds of delight. The girls of the household embarked on the fantastic journey of Christmas lunch, with little help from Xander and Giles. Although the turkey wasn't at quite the standard that Jamie Oliver encouraged, they still didn't have any left over for sandwiches.

Soon the food had run out the new presents were becoming old and the day ended with all residences sprawled out around the Christmas tree, laden with hap hazard lights, a startling angel, red, golden and green baubles and twinkling stars that sung at regular intervals (Willows spell).

No one wanted the magical day to end, the day that had consisted of a fearsome snowball fight, a melting snowman and a broken lamp a result of Buffy's new samurai sward. They desperately tried to stay awake for fear of sleep because at the other end of sleep comes a new day and back to reality, back to checking everyday to see if there was any news on Eleanor Malfoy or any other leads, (meagre as they were).

* * *

There was one person who did not enjoy the festivities; Voldemort sat at his throne of darkness letting it barricade him, the thin wisps cloaked him in shadows of iniquity. He talked to a man with blond hair, a man who at the flick of his wan would stand, sit even kill.

Christian the trainee watcher had been under the imperious curse for quite some time now, he was the one who told his master of the Scoobies plans to destroy him in the cave, and he was the one who told him where they where the first time the death eaters surrounded all nine of the them.

Christian was reporting to Voldemort weather they were planning to attack again and any other scrap of information he could dwindle out of them. Soon Christian wouldn't just be the cause of a few unneeded fights but a whole war where many would die.


	24. I am blind

Disclaimer: the song is an Extract from The Kooks Naïve.

Chapter Twenty-four; I am blind 

_I'm not saying it was your fault_

_Although you could have done more_

_Oh you're so naive yet so_

_How could this be done_

_Your such a smiling sweetheart_

_Oh and your sweet and pretty face_

_In such an ugly way_

_Something so beautiful_

_That every time I look inside_

_I know that she knows that I'm not fond of asking_

_True or false it may be_

_She's still out to get me_

Oranges, purples and pinks fell over the dark mountains, enclosing the lusciously green rainforest in the sunset. The peek of the yellow orb just disappeared behind the tips of the mountains, letting smooth yellow tendrils wash over the sky.

Wisps of a ghostly fog penetrated the grounds, outlining the swaying trees. Indomitable humidity swathed the air, an inferno of heat and frustration. Under a ripening plum tree sat an amply muscular man, his brow was furrowed and his face set.

"Oh bloody hell Angel! Would you cut out this pansy meditating shit, I've seen James bloody Bond solve a mystery faster than you, and that's _with_ all the shagging!" Spike's raucous voice rang out over the Tibetan wilderness, sending flocks of birds thundering for safety.

"SPIKE! How many times do I have to say, shut. The. Fuck. Up!" The sitting man (Angel) roared.

Spike glared at him slumping against a near by palm tree, he lit up a fag the smoke furling around him in threads of smog like shadows. Resigned, the older vampire got up and carried on through the intense forest, continuing their distasteful quest.

A bright green, gold and pink peacock strutted out of the two-incensed vampire's way, looking on with what could only be described as superiority. Angel and Spike had been walking in the direction of north for almost a week now; they had been given hurried and guarded instructions from an old man in a hut. Just the mention of North sent most of the people they had seen packing, or worse into terrified hysterics.

They could sense they were nearing their destination; the air was more compact additionally it had the faint smell of innocent blood mixed with tropical flowers and spices.

"I am an Antichrist, yes I am an ANERCHIST!" Spike sang out forcefully, until a wide arm halted his blind progress onwards and a hand was clapped over his mouth.

"Shut up, I can hear something," Angel said, letting his hand fall from Spike's face. Spike halted, abruptly becoming serious. The sounds of forceful whispers were coming from their right.

"I guess we've found it," Angel said.

"Now how do we get in?" Spike asked.

"Listen they're moving away, on the count of three we'll head for it, ok?"

"You got it mate."

The whispers gradually faded into the distance along with the thuds of unfamiliar feet. Spike and Angel discreetly made their way through the compact plants and animals, ending up in a beautiful clearing, there was a tall brick box shaped tower in the middle, surrounded by blind robed figures with hooded faces. The mist was a lot denser there and had a clammy effect that the other thinner vapour didn't.

One of the figures seeming to glide across the ground, halted near them a crusty burned hand escaped from the folds of the cloak, almost touching the two paralysed vampires. It finally moved on giving them clear way to the towers entrance.

With a nod, they streaked through into the cool entrance hall, which seemed to glimmer with hope at the same time as a foreboding sense of insecurity. And there in the middle of the plainly tiled room was a box, wooden and padlocked by an emerald serpent.

* * *

Draco graced his fingers against her subtle flesh; he kissed her neck and cleavage hungrily. The arrogant blond boy was in his empty manner with a girl whose name he had forgotten. Her hair was cut choppily to breast length and died an electric blue, her eyes where sapphire collared and her skin milky white.

She manoeuvred herself into a more comfortable position on the white silk couch. Draco slipped in between her thighs almost knocking over an antique vase with his foot. He felt hot his eyes were clouded over and he really just wanted to go to sleep. _I probably shouldn't have had that last streak of coke, _he thought.

Draco moved to pull of her top but instead he slumped against her falling into what was to be a fitful sleep. The pixy like girl called Anna shook him gently.

"Merlin!" She heaved him of and shook her head, _why does this always happen to me? Am I repulsive in some way, FUCK people are so bloody naive! _She thought angrily. Anna straitened out her tiny skirt and top proceeding to flew back to her abusive step father _at least I'll get a shag there! _She scoffed.

When Draco awoke, he found his wallet and a golden family goblet gone, _bollocks.

* * *

_

The room in which the box was concealed was oddly still; it seemed as if it and the pedestal where it sat were the only two things in the world. Spike took a hesitant step towards it, then becoming more confident in his stride he swaggered up to the loot.

Spike swiftly struck his hand out towards it, but instead of grasping onto solid wood his hand passed right through it. Perplexed he tried again more forcefully with the same result, the box seemed to be a hologram, a mirage of space and time that contradicted all laws of nature.

"What the fuck?" He exclaimed.

"Hold on it there's something written on the pedestal, move out the way," Angel commanded. Spike obliged standing back to look at the aged etchings.

"It's in Latin," Angel said.

"Yeah it says _can not be found, can not be opened thou must find the key_," Spike stated.

"Right does it say anything else?"

"Uh we're gonna have to get Dawn to translate it, I dropped out of Catholic school when I was thirteen, I don't exactly know all the complicated sayings in Latin."

"Ok I'll write it down, you try and figure out how to work that port-key thingy Willow gave us," Angel got to work on writing down the next two sentences, whilst Spike fiddled around with an empty sprite bottle.

000

Dawn rubbed her temples and placed the heavy book she was holding down, with a thud. She turned to the rest of the room with a wry smile. Spike and Angel had arrived about an hour previously and had given her the two sentences that made no sense to them.

"Ok well they preety much say; _the key of glistening manner, innocent and perfect, small incoherent, uneasy, it will open the lock. It inconspicuous falling into the person who is living in this time least suspected hands._" Dawn answered the un-asked question cautiously.

"Well that made a lot of none sense," Xander said.

"So we can presume it's an object?" Lola asked (she arrived back the day before).

"I guess, I mean a spell is also a likely candidate," Buffy said.

"Well for now we can only guess and hope the answer comes to us," Giles stated earning nods from the other occupants of the room.

* * *

Tyler's P.O.V 

I have a secret, it's not a big one but I have one. I haven't told any one not my foster dad of the moment Brian (an immature un-employed lay about) not even Deon my best mate. You wanna know what it is. I have nothing I am nothing I have this whole façade of me thinking I'm the best that I only care about girls and the guitar.

Ye know what it's true, because I don't even know who I am I do only like guitars and girls but I hate it sometimes I scare myself with the fact that I'm so fucking insecure. I never knew my parents so I've been in and out of foster care all my shitty life. The only thing I've ever been certain of is the fact that I'm a wizard and my foster dad thinks I go to a performing arts boarding school. Apart from that, I have nothing no hopes dream or ambitions.

I fuck people it's what I'm good at, a good sodding shag. Nice talent eh? The one thing that keeps me grounded is Hogwarts, but in some ways I would be better of without it, I don't know what type of person I would be without magic and I should probably find out.

000

I was sitting by the window letting the golden winter sunlight caress my hair and every musty corner of the room. It shone down without heat, lighting up the dustiest corners of our flat.

The broken brown sofa was strewn with my nutritious lunch of crisps and cola. My guitar lay lopsided beside me and the carpet was trodden in with dried food and other substances I didn't like to ask about.

"Tyler mate you got any string?" asked Brian bringing me out of my musings.

"No. Why?"

"Oh I was trying to make a hover craft," he said as he looked under the sofa. I stared at him amazed by his stupidity, Brian model parent _sure.

* * *

_

Deon's P.O.V

The day was beautiful, frost coated over everything, the sun was beating down with little success of making heat and the green lawn was scattered with young townies playing football.

I was sitting in the council estates large garden thinking about the past term. Ok so first I went through that brief spell of really wanting to hack up my arms, after that I came to terms with my friends wanting my advice all the bloody time, so they burden me a bit. I can live with that, right?

"Hay Deon!" my little sister Charlene called out to me from across the lawn "Mum wants you and Jack inn, now!" she swayed of her ass practically falling out her jeans and her beautiful curly hair bouncing around her shoulders.

I got up and started to make my way towards the house, calling out to my younger brother who was playing football. He sullenly tagged along behind me dragging his feet.

We walked up the outside stairs covered in piss and graphite; they went up so tall that you could see out right over Primrose Hill where we lived and to the other side where Camden lay.

I let us into the French doors that led into our overly crowded living room, where my grandma was knitting and my other two sisters (twins) were dancing and singing along to MTV.

"Deon hunny can I have a word with you in the kitchen?" My mom said, she's a bit plump and has a scar over her left eye where my dad cut her, my step dad is a lot less of an ass hole.

I shrugged and walked into our blue kitchen, my mother was making her famous Sunday roast and the room smelt of familiar spices and herbs.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I'm pulling you out," she said.

"What?"

"That school of yours Deon, it's dangerous. I just got a look at that paper _the daily prophet_…"

"You went into my room!" I cut across her fuming.

"DEON listen! People are dying every day in that world; it's not safe I don't want you involved in those cunts war!"

"Mum you can't!"

"Yes I can by Easter you are leaving! We're putting magic behind us and I'm sending you too the local school! No arguments, I am not being naïve about this any more!" she said shaking, her eyes were ablaze with tears and anger I briefly wondered what article she read.

"FUCK YOU!" I shouted and stormed into my room, deep down I knew she was right.


	25. Dance until the lights go out

Disclaimer: The poem is called Cut by Sylvia Plath.

Chapter twenty-five, Dance until the lights go out. 

_What a thrill ----_

_My thumb instead of an onion._

_The top quite gone_

_Except for a sort of hinge_

_Of skin,_

_A flap like a hat,_

_Dead white._

_Then that red plush._

_Little pilgrim,_

_The Indian's axed your scalp._

_Your turkey wattle_

_Carpet rolls_

_Straight from the heart._

_I step on it,_

_Clutching my bottle_

_Of pink fizz. A celebration, this is._

_Out of a gap_

_A million soldiers run,_

_Redcoats, every one._

_Whose side are they one?_

_O my_

_Homunculus, I am ill._

_I have taken a pill to kill_

_The thin_

_Papery feeling._

_Saboteur,_

_Kamikaze man ----_

_The stain on your_

_Gauze Ku Klux Klan_

_Babushka_

_Darkens and tarnishes and when_

_The balled_

_Pulp of your heart_

_Confronts its small_

_Mill of silence_

_How you jump ----_

_Trepanned veteran,_

_Dirty girl,_

_Thumb stump._

**Previously**

_Kaiya looked into the rusted mirror, fearing what she saw. Her face was gaunt, her lips chapped, dried blood coating them, her light brown hair was lank and greasy but it was her eyes that she feared the most. They were void of emotion; it seemed as if an old woman's eyes were looking out at her not the ones of a young girl._

_Kaiya shook herself and splashed some cold water over her face. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and headed for the shower. Her clothes slipped down her thin body easily, stopping round her ankles. The witch stepped under the hot water recoiling slightly, before letting it beat down on her back._

_She could feel the dirt of today being washed away with the water, she felt un-worthy un-clean. What she had done that day had been more awful than ever, she had not only betrayed the trust of her friends but the whole wizarding community._

_She had not meant to hear the whispered conversation between Harry, Ron and Hermione, but new if she did not tell Ray what she heard, he would follow his threat through thoroughly. Kaiya wanted to cry in her mothers arms but she could not, she wanted to be held as if she was a little girl again. She wanted it all to go away she wanted to disappear._

Deon's P.O.V continued

She has become fatter as the years go on, my mother has. Her boobs and bum stick out under rolls of fatty skin. Her eyes are too tired, her skin is unsubtle and her hair is going horribly grey.

My mother is getting old, and so are we all, this war has even effected the ones on the outskirts. I want to slip into uncomprehending blackness; all I can hear is the sing of the cut the slip of the knife the rust of the blood. When I pluck up the courage to go back into the kitchen and eat, I will tell my mother she is right.

Harry was standing in the Weasley family's' overly crowded living room hurriedly saying goodbye to the family. He watched as Ginny spun out of site in the fireplace, knowing he was next. For safety Dumbledore was letting them go back to school by the flew network.

"Oh Harry dear! Promise to write will you?" Mrs Weasley asked, once again enveloping him in a hug.

"I promise and I'll try to get Ron to write too," he said. Smiling coyly.

"You're such a good boy now run along," she said ushering him into the fireplace.

Harry stepped in with ease, shouting the name that made him explode with happiness. Harry whizzed of landing with a thump in McGonagalls office. Ron shortly appeared next to him.

"Bloody hell, did you see that woman in one of the fireplaces, she was buff!" Ron said, clearly not noticing the shaft like figure of McGonagall, standing merely feet away.

"Hem, right boys off you go then!" she said crisply. Ron's ears went bright red and he shuffled out of the office trying to use Harry as a shield from her stare.

00000

Harry and Ron clambered through the Gryffindor common room only to be cornered by a very excitable Seamus Finnegan. Various words were extinguishable such as, party. BEER! Best night, New Year, spliffs and most importantly hot sweaty dancing.

"OK BACK UP PEOPLE! WHAT.THE. FUCK. ARE. YOU. ON. ABOUT!" Harry bellowed.

"Its New Years Eve tonight all sixth, seventh and fifth years are having a massive party in the room of requirement!" Seamus said happily.

"When was this decided?" Harry asked.

"Hermione and I arranged it over the holiday," he said beaming.

"What Hermione?" Ron shouted aghast.

"Well she wanted to have a get together with all the houses and asked me to do the planning."

"So a completely innocent party is turning into a massive New Years party with alcohol, sex and drugs?" Ron asked.

"Preety much."

"Alright!" Ron and Harry said simultaneously.

00000

The night slowly began to compress over Hogwarts, the word of the party had quickly spread out over the field of students. Letting it be known to everybody who was anybody. A slight tension seemed to settle in the air in the hour's leading up to the party. One question settling over them like a heavy weight. Will anyone turn up?

The night had biting wind, nipping exposed skin and gushing over the sounds of cars and drunken laughter. Buffy, Lola, Faith, Willow and Xander wandered through the softly lit Camden town until they found the long queue leading up to the ever-famous club _KoKo_.

The loud drum and base music emitted in puffs of brash, gritty jumps. It sung out over the street making the night seem to whirl by. They arrived inside to find a large red and gold auditorium compact with sweaty grinding people. The many floors and rooms seemed to expand forever, the dance floor was packed with people all enjoying the lead up to 2006.

The Scoobies were swept away by the crowed soon engaged in dirty dancing; a dealing of a drug and the night had begun. It begun as if it would never end, as if they would dance until the lights went out.

The room of requirement was packed to the brim; each student came in with exploding crates of beer. They moved into the centre of the room gyrating to the music and rounding up their friends.

Kaiya and Ginny stood in one corner observing the crowed through closed lashes. They sighed as if bored by the people, music and atmospheric lights. Ginny pretended to be bored but really, she was discreetly alternating between staring at Harry and Draco.

"Ginny didn't they tell you have to actually ware an outfit!" Tyler came beaming out of the shadows Aiden and Vanessa in tow.

"Tyler didn't they tell you unwanted sarcasm has to be left outside," Ginny quipped back. As she did, she tugged down her tiny skirt and pulled the straps of her top up.

"Ok guys I'm gonna leave you to the domestic fighting and go get a drink," Kaiya said rolling her eyes. She shimmed of over to Seamus who grabbed her ass. The night slowly progressed the students got steadily more smashed, the music became louder and dancing became more lurid.

Vanessa drunkly giggled her way over to a heavily stoned Aiden, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into a corner where prying eyes would be deceived. Her mouth devoured his hungrily their bodies coming together with confidence.

"Oh Aiden!" Vanessa cried. She pressed herself up to him and let her hands rome around his lean body.

Mean-whilst Ginny, Draco, Harry, Pansy, Blaze, Kaiya, Deon and Faye started up a game of spin the bottle.

"And so whoever it lands on has to kiss them," Harry finished explaining the rules with a melow smile.

"Draco I think we should play!" Pansy squealed.

"Fuck it Pansy his too high to care," Blaze said who was also high on coke.

"Good so you're all playing?" Ginny asked.

"If you are darling," Draco said seating himself on the cold wooden floor.

"I'll start!" Harry said a bit too loudly, he had decided tonight he should try getting high on magic weed.

He spun the bottle with relish and to his (what would be horror in any normal circumstances, but instead he looked on in differently) it landed on Draco!

"What! I'm not kissing Potty!" He yelled.

"Those are the rules and if you don't you'll have to do a forfeit! and when I say have to I mean have to the bottle's charmed!" Kaiya said with glee.

"I'll take the forfeit," he replied glumly.

"Ok then kiss Harry," Faye said placidly.

Draco looked like he was about to hex her but instead he composed himself and leant forwards so his and Harry's smiling lips were touching. All the girls whooped joyously and started to count down from five.

"ONE ZERO!" They screamed. Draco pulled away sharply and immediate spat onto onto the floor.

Suddenly all the music went out and Seamus's magically magnified voice yelled over the thumping crowed. "GET YOUR WEASLEYS WIZARDING WHEEZES FIREWORKS AND PARTY POPERS READY! IT'S 2006 IN 10...9..."

The crowed took up the count down with drunken glee. 8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!

at that moment several things happened at once;

Harry and Ginny somehow found themselves furiously pulling, In _KoKo_ balloons and glitter fell from the ceiling and a band started up and at Number 12 Grimmauld Place Ray vanished from sight leaving the house torn to shreds, as he left he whispered.

"Kaiya I ow you one!"


	26. MY BLOODY HEAD

13/3/06

A/N: You've probably guessed that my big romance is Aiden/Vanessa but I just thought I'd ask what pairings you want? So any suggestions are welcome.

Disclaimer: The poem belongs to John Milton.

Chapter twenty-six MY BLOODY HEAD!

_Extract from Paradise Lost, book 1 by John milton_

_Say first, for Heav'n hides nothing from thy view_

_Nor the deep Tract of Hell, say first what cause_

_Mov'd our Grand Parents in that happy State,_

_Favour'd of Heav'n so highly, to fall off_

_From their Creator, and transgress his Will_

_For one restraint, Lords of the World besides?_

The cold indescribable pain enveloped his head, a mixture of nausea and a feeling of slimy fish being smacked over his skull. Harry opened his eyes carefully, he checked himself over for injuries and sat up.

The scene before him swam into view, he was lying in his bed the curtains had bean drawn haphazardly so he had full view of the dormitory.

Seamus and a blond haired girl were lying across his bed, the girls dress was pulled up around her hips. Ron was smashed across the floor and Neville, well the last time Harry sore Neville was outside the portrait hole. Dean was also absent.

"Some party!' Harry groaned, he swung out of his bed and scrambled over to the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror he tried desperately to remember who he got of with last night.

Ginny chewed her nails as she sat at the breakfast table, her porridge was untouched and her tea had gone stone cold. She was trying with all her might to remember who the fuck she had pulled at the party.

Her friends were no help as all of them had been sitting snorting Slytherin coke or smoking some of the local dealers dodgy weed.

Her red hair hung limply over her tired face and she looked gaunt. Kaiya was opposite her wolfing down a bacon sandwich like her life depended on it, as she red the morning paper.

The red head looked across the hall to see Hermione bent low over the same paper, she looked worried and as soon as Ron and Harry sat down started to converse anxiously with them.

Harry grabbed the paper out of his friends hands.The contents said quiet plainly that number 12 Grimmuld place had not only been found and barriers removed but it had been massacred.

"One thing has gone missing," Hermione said.

"What?" Asked Ron.

"That marble snake in the bathroom, that hung of the wall, it had powerful crystals in it's eyes."

"Fuck! That's my fucking house!" Harry yelled.

"Calm down mate what's the big deal?" Ron asked stupidly.

"The big deal is that someone knows about it.And they've taken a very powerful object!" Harry spat. For the rest of the dismal day Harry was in Dumbledores office, along with Snape.

It was a horrible end to a beautiful New Years Eve.

Back in Islington the clouds hung low, the shatters of yesterday evening laying beneath peoples feet. It had been a good night for all the occupants of the household but the reality had come back like a fanged frisbee.

"Waaa!" Buffy yelled throwing her book down and pouting. "There's nothing here on that stupid passage!"

"Just keep looking there has to be, it can't be made up," Willow said encouragingly.

"Easy for you to say you speak Latin. I flunked it!"

"Angel what do you have?" Giles asked wiping his glasses carefully.

Angel sulked out of the shadow sheepishly, "Oh nothing much just.."

He trailed of as Giles snatched the book out of his hands proceeding to read the cover, "The Watchers Diaries, Alexandra Troops, chapters 16-26 how she was killed by Angelus the unstoppable!' Giles raised an disapproving eyebrow.

"Hay! older than you I think I know a little more about researching!"

Angel said indignatly.Giles just glared him angrily.

"I'm sorry sir yes sir I'll get back to it right away," Angel said shrinking down about half an inch and fearfully backing away into the shadows. No one messes with Giles when he's in research mode.


	27. Death

Disclaimer: The death thing is of the website Decomposition.

Chapter twenty-seven, Death

_Death begins when the heart stops beating. Deprived of oxygen, a cascade of cellular death commences. It begins with brain cells and finishes with the skin cells. Death is therefore a process, rather than an event._

We are surrounded by death, every day we live with it, see it make it with our hands. But still nobody can understand it, we will never really no where we go how we got there or what happens to us in that time.

Death seems to cloak us, some places more that others places like The Watchers Council H.Q. It lingered in the air around the large building, you wouldn't have guessed it was so sinister just by looking at it, but it was one of the darkest places on earth only it was concealed by a lie.

On January 17th 2006, the following was recorded by Andrew (2nd in command)

A clear cascade of water can be seen on screen, its crystalline beauty reflects on the lens as it falls, silver and perfect into a gently trembling glass. A droplet falls over the rim trickling onto a red table clothe. The camera jolts and zooms out, making the water seem to judder precariously.

"What are you doing?" The sceptical voice of a seventeen year old girl comes from the sidelines. The camera whizzes round to face a red head with a cheery grin.

"Oh it's you Vi," says the man recording, "I'm making a documentary of life in T.W.C H.Q. to send to Giles."

"Great, as long as you don't distract my class again that's fine," says the red head. The camera zooms out onto a dozen or more young girls tapping their feet impatiently.

The camera then cuts to an overly crowded hallway, streams of giggling girls, pissed of girls, tired girls and girls punching at each other swarm past the camera obliviously, or maybe they just don't care.

One girl stops by the camera to pick up a book, she takes her time until her friend reminds her that even if some model agency does happen to come by it they probably wont even see her, only care about why thousands of girls are carrying weapons and doing flips.

The man filming laughs, and moves away to film a group of girls learning Ti Chi. They expertly kick and punch, lunging and darting it looks like a strange and ancient dance, perfected through the eyes of the camera.

The film zooms in on a crisp packet left abandoned on a coffee table, a pale hand reaches out and grabs one. There is then a shriek from behind the film and the camera jolts as a disgruntled girl hits him.

The film is black for a long time, when it appears it is looking over a chinese style river at a house in dusky light, the camera zooms over a blond girl smoking a cigarette under the bridge (the voice over tuts).

The film shows windy grounds, covered in leaves and in the middle of the large expanse of grass there is a silvery shadow, the camera zooms in but the shadow is gone.

January 20th 2006 8:45 p.m. Entry 1

A generous amount of bubbles surround me as I write this. The softening smells of camomile and ginger waft over the dimly lit bathroom, as I recline in the slippery bath.

My feet flex and I settle back against the bath pillow allowing my thoughts to flow through the pen. This is not my slayer diary (hmm I must remember to write in that) this is a new diary, just for me, so when I'm old I can remember every detail of how it felt to be a slayer.

See I have faith in the fact that I won't die before I'm twenty like most Slayers. I go to a school to train me for Christ's sake! And there are all these other Slayers around me, they'll never let me die. I am going to live a long healthy life and have lots of babies! (Titanic, ok kinda obsessed I watched it with Rona on Friday!)

I met this really buff guy in town on Saturday! _(picture of a heart is drawn here) _His name's Danny, lover boy! Ok no, but still it's Danny Fitz. He has the most gorgeous blond hair blue eyes and cutest smile!

I can not believe i'm writing this! I'm fourteen and I'm acting like a little girl with a crush O.M.G I've even written Danny4Jane on my school books! GROSS. Any ways I got his number and (Ow neck cramp) he called me on Monday we are so meeting up on Friday!

Mmmm tea, I'll write tomorrow! xxx 

This girl had everything hope, freedom (to some extent), beauty in her heart and a future. Little did she know soon all that would change, soon all that hope would leave, soon death would consume her future. Death would consume all the young slayers, just how Voldemort planned it to.

The following was taken from a number 41 London buss's C.C. T.V Camera on 30th January 2006.

The camera is fuzzy, it is covered by a hand for a moment or two, then it jolts into view. It shows and birds eye view of a bus, the sky out side is pitch black, grey thunder clouds cover the stars and moon. It is filming the top floor, with its high windows and daunting blue and yellow steps.

The camera zooms into the back of the bus where five teenagers are seated. A black male with chocolate eyes, the remnants of side burns and a pierced nose cocks his head to the side to look at his beautiful girlfriend seated on his lap. She wrinkles her equally pierced nose and kisses him.

In the seats surrounding them are two load girls, one in pink track suits with chunky gold hoops, a chunky gold necklace, a dummy hanging round her neck and her hair slicked back in a pony tale. The next girl is wearing tight jeans a pink top only big enough to cover her boobs and a fake Burberry cap, she too has gold jewellery and slicked hair.

The next occupant is a boy asleep against the window, he has dirty blond hair, a lip ring and is wearing dirty jeans that show his Calvin Klien boxers, he is wearing a red _Che Guevara _top and slackly holds a skate board.

The camera zooms to the rest of the floor. At the front of the bus there is a Chinese woman with short black hair and a portfolio and three rows behind her a dirty old man who is utterly smashed.

Downstairs there are two blonds, one a young girl of about fourteen wearing a pink dress that barley covers her ass. The other a blond man with dread locks, the girl every so often glances at him wearily. The bus driver is falling asleep at his seat, he looks tried and the monitor on his desk says his shift is almost up.

The camera pulls back violently, then comes into focus again. The bus has halted and the sleeping passengers are looking bemused. The top deck resume what they were doing, the camera points to the drunk in the corner you can just make out a silvery blond headed little girl making her way up the stairs, her face is tear streaked and her clothes are covered in strange symbols written in blood.

Eleanor Malfoys face is still gradually decomposing as she walks along the top deck of the buss, next thing you can see is a flash of lighting a tremendous judder there is a scream and all goes black.

After a split second of pitch blackness, the camera comes into focus, everyone on the bus is dead, the floor is coated in branches of thick red blood. Eleanor is gone, the camera dies out with a crackling sound.

_The Police investigated the bus, they found no fingerprints on the passengers nor any evidence of any other passenger on the bus. The ten deaths seemed to have just happened, there was no one who could cover there tracks like that. Unless they were never there at all. _


	28. Hail to the thief

**A/N: Hmm ok so I'm not really that sure if anyone's reading this any more, so if you are a review would be great. I would really love you guys to tell me what you want more of and what my fic is missing. Thanks xxx**

Disclaimer: The title of this chapter is actually the title of one of "RadioHead's" albums so it's not mine and the song belongs to The normal.

Chapter twenty-eight, Hail to the thief. 

_**Warm Leatherette** _

_See the breaking glass_

_In the underpass_

_See the breaking glass_

_In the underpass_

Dawn felt slightly elated as she walked through a grimy car park with Ray. It was Valentines day and all over the world happy couples were enjoying the heart filled day. Ray was determined to make the day nice for Dawn. They weren't going out but were as he put it 'bates besties'.

Dawn slung her arm through the blond boys and snuggled up to him. He glanced side ways at her but clearly didn't mind all that much.

"So Ray what's this big surprise?" She asked suspiciously.

"You'll see darlin, don't worry I aint gonna embarrass you,' he replied laughing.

Dawn looked around her, noticing for the first time how bleak and oppressing each day seemed to have become. The war was taking it's toll, thin mist swept the city and every time Dawn sore a withdrawn face she suspected it was a victim of Voldemorts wrath.

_Warm leatherette_

_warm leatherette_

_warm leatherette_

Buffy was walking as fast as she could. She was trying desperately to get as far away from Lola as possible. For some reason the newbie was pissing her of. Buffy had suggested that they both go shopping that day seeing as Willow was of with some girl she met the other day, Faith was gallivanting around bars with Spike, Xander had somehow scraped himself a date and Angel was visiting L.A.

Lola was being awfully morbid, Bufy had never noticed just how cynical and sarcastic she was. Buffy was now rushing down Oxford Street, she was of too Selfridges and Lola was browsing Topshop.

The blond carefully navigated her way through the overly crowded streets. She felt as if she was in a sea of greed and martialism. The long road that stretched out further than infinity was stormed by people. Every shop was decked out in tacky lights and red confetti, it was sickening.

Buffy veered into a side alley and bumped strait into a very muscular and handsome red head.

_Hear the crushing steel_

_Feel the steering wheel_

_Hear the crushing steel_

_Feel the steering wheel_

Dawn was to say the least a little nervous by now. Ray was now walking her up a hill that stretched out for miles.

"We're here," Ray said.

Dawn came to a halt and took in her surroundings. They were on the very top of the green hill and looking down onto the borough of Primrose Hill. Dawn could see a council estate near by. On one of the balconies there was slightly plump black woman with a scar over her face, a youngish girl stood next to her. Dawn, even though they were standing so far away, could make out the womans lips saying something like "Deon" a bird subsequently flew of up into the clear skies.

"Hay Ray," Dawn said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks,' Dawn smiled, she felt so happy she could burst, finally someone excepted her.

_Warm leatherette_

_Warm leatherette_

_Warm leatherette_

Hermione was feeling slightly noxious as she sat in DADA. She was trying desperately to ignore her class mates antics but it was rather hard. The whole of Hogwarts was buzzing with LURV (i.e. every one was getting of with each other). At breakfast they had been forced to eat butter carved into hearts and pink pumpkin juice.

Now her whole class were being entirely inappropriate, Blaze and a girl Tyler had cast of a few months ago were snogging and doing allot more at the back of the class.

Harry was giving tips to Ron on how he should ask Lavender out, even though she was more depressed than Winky the house elf. And Hermione could just see Malfoy scribbling away at a piece of paper with the title "how to brake him".

"Master Nott if you wouldn't mind demonstrating?" Snape said thunderously to Theodore Nott. "You can try it on...Miss Granger." Snapes lips curled and he whisked the desks to the side.

"W...What?" Hermione asked

"MasterNott is going to demonstrate the **abeo **curse, a spell that disconnects one from their body so the opponent has time to kill them," Snape replied.

Hermione felt sick as she glared at Snape. Her worst fear was to not know her surroundings, to be sleeping but still awake. The young witch stood face to face with Theodore a handsome brunette with a strong physique and muscly arms.

Theodore smirked raising his wand he bellowed "ABEO!"

_Warm leatherette_

_Melts on your burning flesh_

_You can see your reflection_

_In the luminescent dash_

Buffy jumped back startled by the sudden contact of skin. She looked up to meat the mans face, he was quiet young, around her age maybe older. He had deep blue eyes, floppy red hair and a handsome good natured face.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Buffy said she then glanced down to her scattered belongings and winced, a small tampon was lying right by his foot "shit!"

"Here let me help you," the man bent down to help her seeming unfazed by her embarrassment when he handed her the tampon.

"Hi I'm Charlie," the man said once Buffy had sorted herself out.

"Hay I'm Buffy," she said shacking his wide hand. _'I swear I recognise that name' _ Charlie thought but put the idea out his mind.

"You're American right?" He asked stupidly.

"Yeah born and raised," Buffy said raising an eyebrow.

"Well on account of my country I feel it is my duty to show you the best coffee place in these parts and I would love to make up for bashing into you?" Charlie asked, _I may not be a muggle but I'm damn good at pretending to be one _he thought.

Buffy paused "I would love to go to coffee with you Charlie..."

"Weasley." With that the two walked of.

_Warm leatherette_

_Warm leatherette_

_Warm leatherette_

Hermione felt herself drifting away, she was floating in an emerald shimmer her body translucent, insignificant she was completely still. She looked around her but couldn't see a thing, suddenly a wave of panic crept over her. She was unable to control her own body she was completely disconnected.

With a start Hermione was back to reality, she dropped to her shaky knees tears stinging the back of her eyes.

Without even thinking Hermione raised her wand and pointed it at Theodore's face "CONTAMINO AEDICULA VEREOR!" Theodore's face immediately became contaminated with what he most feared his image to be like.

The Slytherins face was now covered in crusted red warts and his eyes were like slits much like those of Voldemorts. Theodore screamed and Snape swept over to Hermione fuming.

"Fifty points from Gryffindore for attacking another student!" Snape bellowed "Class dismissed!"

Hermione fled out of the classroom, striding down to lunch.

"Hermione! Hermione wait!" Ron shouted Harry close behind him. Hermione turned round to face her two best friends looking murderous.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"What was it like?" Ron asked as they continued down to the hall.

"It was...It was scary," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Snapes a right prick doing that. I mean taking fifty points of when you were the one who got the pointy end of the wand," Ron said.

"Well Ron as we all know, shit attracts shit, gold attracts gold and that's why Slytherins fuck Slytherins and Everyone else fends for themselves," Kaiya said as she and Ginny walked up to them.

"Hello Kaiya and Ginny," Harry said whilst Ron mulled over what she said and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hay Harry," Ginny said Kaiya just avoided his eye.

_A tear of petrol_

_Is in your eye_

_The hand brake_

_Penetrates your thigh_

_Quick - Let's make love_

_Before you die_

Buffy laughed at Charlie joke genuinely finding it hilarious. The two of them were seated round a little table in a cafe in Soho.

"So that's your job you catch wild bears and other wild animals?" Buffy asked not quite believing him.

"Yes and I've been beaten many times before you ask," well it was sort off true he thought it wasn't like he could say he caught wild dragons. Buffy giggled and took another sip of her Mocha.

"So what do you do Buffy?" Charlie asked.

"I'm between jobs at the moment, I'm just taking my sister on her gap year here," Buffy said also thinking how it was half true. Charlie smiled at the beauty before his eyes not even bothering to listen to the little voice that was saying 'something doesn't fit.'

Lola glanced around her yet again trying to figure out where Buffy was. They had said they would meet at Starbucks and Buffy was no where. Lola flicked her long brown hair over her shoulder suddenly realising she must look like a right hooker, standing on a corner in a short worn black leather skirt and a 'The Sex Pistols God save the Queen' white tank top.

Lola pulled her phone out agitatedly dialling in Buffys number.

Buffy was standing infront of the toilettes mirror, studying her appearance. Her hair was bouncy, she was wearing a light pink and white striped top with a very low buttoned neck and tight 'Miss Sixty' jeans. Buffy applied a little natural lip gloss and fluffed up her hair.

Just then her mobile started to vibrate, Buffy pulled out the flip phone and answered the call agitatedly.

"Hello?" Buffy's eyes went wide as she listened to Lola, she immediately apologised and told her story. Lola sighed and said she'd meet her at the house later. Buffy smiled as she put down the phone and walked back out the toilette very happily.

Lola glared at her phone as if it was its fault that she had to spend the afternoon alone. The slayer glanced around until she laid her eyes on a tattoo parlour. Making up her mind in a split second Lola chose to treat herself to a little art.

_On warm leatherette_

_Warm leatherette_

Faye looked around her, the hall was packed. The foods were all a sickly pink colour and no body was watching her not even Aiden who had disapeared with Vanessa. Faye carefully pulled the loaded syringe out her bag and pushed it into her arm.

She bit her lip leaving it there for awhile before releasing it. Faye hurriedly put the object away and gulped down her soup. Conroy would kill her if he knew she'd had some during the day. Faye was having heroin too much, more than Conroy did. But Faye new it was the only way she could deal with everything, she had killed her sister and was now gradually killing herself.

Tyler pushed his stew into a pile and glanced at the empty seat beside him. He had just been chatting up Rose Vanhop until Harry bloody Potter came along and the girl jumped after him.

He was lost, so lost he couldn't even find himself. Tyler looked around him, everyone seemed to have a purpose except for him. If he didn't find himself soon he would become nothing, he would just have a crappy foster home and the only thing keeping him afloat, Hogwarts.

_Warm leatherette_

_Warm leatherette_

_Warm leatherette_

The room was hot and stuffy. The nights darkness had settled over it, with a silent bang. Lola was flopped on the sofa wincing every time her new tattoo in-between her shoulder blades came into contact with the soft cushions.

Spike and Faith were both wasted and flopped over the floor, Xander and Willow weren't back from their dates yet and Buffy was in the kitchen with Dawn. Lola glanced at Giles who was sitting on an armchair flicking through a book, she felt bad for him. People really just don't get each other she thought.

"Hay Giles what are you reading?" She asked.

"I'm still trying to decipher this text," he replied. Lola gave him a sad smile nodding. She switched of the T.V making Giles look up startled.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"So you could concentrate," Lola shrugged. People could at least try and display kindness when it was needed, and maybe if enough people did, the world really would be a better place.

Join the car crash set

A/N: I HAVE A DECISION TO MAKE WHO HERE WANTS BUFFY AND CHARLIE TO GET TOGETHER? BY THE WAY AT SOME POINT THEY WILL FIND OUT WHO EACH OTHER IS.


	29. After my love left me

Disclaimer: the extract is from the Virgin Suicides by  Jeffrey Eugenides.

Chapter twenty -nine, after my love left me

_And it was then Cecilia gave orally what was to be her only form of suicide note, and a useless one at that, because she was going to live: 'Obviously, Doctor,' she said, you've never been a thirteen-year-old girl.'_

Dead, dead. The word reverberated around the bedroom as if it had been shouted a million times. It felt dirty and sour on their tongues, but they still repeated the untouchable word, dead.

Dawn looked down at her strapy sandals and repeated the question solemnly. "All of them were dead? On the bus?"

Willow nodded sadly having just found out about the police report of a whole 41 bus being found dead. The report that had been kept silent from the media.

"Bloody hell! What sodding wanker would do that?" Spike yelled.

"Spike it's probably mystical, I mean stuff like this isn't exactly all regular is it?" Buffy said.

"But that's the thing luv, it happens in London all the fucking time. Just this time they left no marks, this time it was ten people other than one and this time there were no holes in their bodies for the blood to come out of," Lola said chewing her lip.

'We should get TWC on it right away, and also ask if they've found out what was all over Eleanor's clothes," Xander said to the assembled group.

"I can't believe this is happening it was over two months ago and we've only just found out!" Dawn said bitterly.

oooo

The chilly days of February were turning into the dusty nights of late March. The great halls ceiling was a deep spotless blue, that contradicted entirely with Harrys mood.

The boy stirred his porridge half heartily. Easter was approaching and after Easter came the end of the year, and something bad always happened at the end of the year.

He could feel something approaching on the springs breeze. Like a dead bug in the summers heat, things were starting to reach their climax. Every thing was connected. Kaiya and her disappearances, the object stolen from Grimmauld Place, the sudden obsession with slayers, Fayes sister, Eleanor's slowly decaying frame and Voldemorts assignment to Draco.

Harry new that if only he could see all the missing pieces to the puzzle he could stop it, he could save them all but he didn't.

The only person who was in more of a bad mood than Harry was Tyler. He was starting to drown, he knew what he had to do to let himself float but couldn't bring himself to. Tyler had figured it out, he knew that the only reason why he couldn't find himself was because of Hogwarts. He had been using the school as a support for too long. He needed to get away to try and find out who he really was, and the only way he could do that was to put magic behind him.

"Hay Tyler!" Vanessa said, happily waltzing over to him. Tyler just grunted in response. Vanessa seemed un perturbed by this and proceeded to rant about the sunny skies, beautiful lake and how The Easter holidays were starting in two days.

"You're bloody cheerful today, what happened you fall in love or sumthin?" Tyler asked begrudgingly.

Vanessa immediately halted at the words 'in love'. "In love! W..w..why would I be in love who do I have to fall in love with!" She said her voice resembling that of a field mouses.

"All right, no need to get your knickers in a twist," Tyler said raising an eyebrow, he looked at her as if she had gone mad. "You feeling all right?" He asked.

"Fine yes yes fine! I..I uh i hmmm gotta g..m uh hm," Vanessa stammered and with that she left feeling stupider than Gregory Goyle.

000000000

The Easter Holidays had swamped Hogwarts in a tidal wave of chocolate and homework. It was the second week into the holidays, with Easter Sunday rapidly approaching the students had little time for revision.

"I say party," Conroy said firmly to his group of friends.

"Conroy we can't have a party on Easter sunday it's school the next day," Ginny intervened rolling her eyes.

"And your point is?" Faye said her tongue ring glinting in the warm spring light. Ginny glared at her friend and settled firmly against the idea. Aiden,Conroy, Ginny, Faye, Kaiya and Vanessa were sitting on the bank above the lake trying to soak up as much sun as they could before their exams overthrew them.

Just as Aiden rolled up a joint and Conroy took a swig of Cauldrons bubbling beer, Deon and Tyler walked over to them looking sombre.

"Hay guys, come, join our debate, it's enthralling," Faye said sarcastically, earning a giggle from Vanessa who was secretly giving Aiden a few flirtatious glances.

"Guys Tyler and I need to tell you something," Deon said with a grimace.

"What your not poofs are you?" Ginny asked brashly.

"Uh no, hello bit of a reputation here!" Tyler said.

"Well anyway. I'm leaving Hogwarts on Easter Sunday, permanently and so's Tyler," Deon said. The assembled group stared at the two boys in shock, until Conroy spoke.

"Why man?" He whispered.

"Well my mum's pulling me out cuz of the war. She don't..." Deon answered before he was cut across by Ginny.

"Your mums pulling you out is she? What's she pulling you out so you can go to fucking therapy cuz your a fucking self harmmer!" She shouted.

"Ginny that's out of or..." Tyler began.

"And what's your excuse Tyler?" Vanessa asked calmly.

"I'm going to Barcelona. I need to find out who I really am, I've been using magic to define myself to set myself but I have no idea what kind of person I am. I have no ambition nothing. When we had to choose our future job I was so stuck I let McGonogall choose it for me," he replied truthfully.

"Good luck man," Aiden said bravely.

Ginnys eyes glazed over, the translucent tears threatening to fall, she shook her head unable to bear the thoughts running through her mind. "Oh god, everything's so fucked up!" She shrieked and with that the red headed witch ran of into the castle.

Kaiya who had managed to stay silent through out the whole conversation ran after her friend leaving six startled teenagers in her wake.

Kaiya reached the entrance all, but instead of going to the seventh floor bridge where she knew Ginny would be, she ran into the great hall were Draco was. Kaiya composed her self and shimmied over to the sixth year Slytherin.

"Hello Kaiya, what can I do for you?" Draco said who appeared to be in a good mood. Kaiya motioned for him to follow her into the entrance hall and he obliged.

"If you run you'll be able to catch Ginny, she's upset, vulnerable, needs advice and is on the seventh floor bridge," Kaiya whispered, she gave him a conspicuous look and strutted of.

00000

A dark hush resounded around the Scoobies kitchen. The digital clock on the oven was the only source of movement and the only source of light was from the street lamps out side. Suddenly a thud resounded around the room and a disco diva wearing vampire was hurled into the room.

The beast jumped up and flung itself at its opponent. The opponent stepped into the light punching the monster.

Faith kicked the vampire in her gut and grabbed a wooden spatular of the wall.

"I never did know what these were for," she said before plunging it into the vampires heart, "but they're sure good for staking!"

Just then there was another load bang and six more vampires hurtled into the room, closely followed by Angel.

"Hay when I said have a drink I really didn't mean out of that pretty girls neck!" Angel shouted.

Over all the chaos nobody heard the phone ringing.

"I'm sorry but the person you are calling is not available at the moment please leave your message after the tone. If you wish to re-record your message, press one at any time...beep."

"Hi Buffy it's Charlie I'm just calling to ask if you wanna meet up on Easter Sunday. I know this great place that does even better cakes than the last place we went to, ok call me back on this number bye."

Angel immediately looked up just as he was about to stake his opponent. "Buffy has a date?" He said subsequently receiving a punch in the jaw.

00000

"Hi Ginny darlin are you all right?" Draco said carefully. The girl in front of him turned around showing him her tear streaked face.

"Why do you care?" She asked bitterly.

"I dunno, you just looked upset so I thought you ye-know might wanna talk?" Draco said shrugging.

Ginny hesitated before launching into a profound rendition of her woes.

"Its' just every things falling apart. Deons leaving and so's Tyler, Faye and Conroy have completely lost it their like bloody goths gone wrong and Kaiya has completely withdrawn herself, sometimes I think she might be suicidal, and she's so fucking thin she just never eats, she's too depressed."

"Well it sounds like a soap opera and a half to me luv," Draco said, taking a hesitant step towards Ginnys resting point on the bridges rail.

Ginny laughed in-spite of herself. She relaxed slightly allowing herself to reply with another witty comment and so the two laughed and quipped backwards and forwards on a marble bridge with engravings of Angels and a deep sloping staircase that led to the seventh floor foot path.

Below them Harry watched the laughing couple with jealous eyes, he wanted to rip Malfoys head of but instead he stalked of into the shadows.

0000

The night enveloped Hogwarts like a large black cloak. The cloudless starry sky reflected in the great halls ceiling. Every corridor seemed to echo even though they were stark empty.

Aiden closed the doors to the Hufflepuffs girls dormitory carefully, he had just left an Angel behind him a naked Angel who went by the name of Vanessa. Aiden left the room thinking how utterly blissful his relationship with her was, she was the perfect woman.

Just as the dark haired teenager was about to leave the common rooms he decided to visit Conroy. The young wizard spun around humming he entered Conroys room.

At a first glance it appeared the moon lit square room was empty, but as Aiden peered into the eery light he could see Conroys silhouette on the bed. Aiden almost stepped forwards until he saw Conroy stick a long syringe in his arm.

"FUCK MAN!" Aiden shouted, "what are you fucking doing!"

Conroy jumped letting the deadly looking syringe free, "Jesus you scared me half to death!"

Aiden stepped forwards switching the light on as he did so. When Conroy was in full view he could see the blond boy wasn't the only person on the bed. Faye was lying asleep on the silk sheets in a pair of knickers and a black tee-shirt. The black haired girl had track marks snaking their way up her arms and legs.

"Jesus Christ man," Aiden breathed. "I mean it's one thing to do it your self but to drag Faye into your shit...fuck you wanker!"

"Well I'm not the one shagging my sister am I," Conroy retorted angrily.

"What. the. fuck. are you on?" Aiden hissed.

"That's right mate everyone knows your dirty secret," Conroy stood up to his full height which wasn't that impressive. "Everyone knows your a sick incest perv, who fuck his slut of a..." Conroys tirade was cut of mid flow by Aidens fist blindly connecting with his nose.

Aiden was left standing over the short boy, breathing heavily. "Fuck you, you sodding junkie!" Aiden said in whispered malice.

00000000000

Easter Sunday arrived and with it came the knowledge of Buffys date. Buffy had received a full on lights blazing, guns at the ready inquisition when each member of her surrogate family heard the voice message.

Buffy was now standing outside the Covent Garden tube station, furiously trying to brush of the last of some Wedding confetti Dawn and Lola thought would be funny to sprinkle over her. Because of course two dates really did .mean marriage and five kids.

Just as she brushed of the last piece of pink wedding bells, Charlie arrived looking slightly wind swept but gorgeous.

"Hi sorry I'm late I needed to find a place to appa...park my car," Charlie said hastily.

"Don't worry about it," Buffy said smiling.

Charlie stood back to observe her, "Wow you look amazing!" He said beaming. Buffy looked at him all thought of being mad at her sister and Lola gone. She just wanted to bask in Charlie's loveliness.

000000000

The blue of the sky was at its brightest as eight lowly teenagers stood around a tiny carriage set for HogsMeade station. Deon and Tyler had their luggage in their hands and were both trying to keep up their manly facades by not crying.

Ginny, Vanessa and Kaiya were all shedding bitter tears. They embraced each other comfortingly as Deon and Tyler stepped onto the carriage.

"Take care man,don't be a stranger," Aiden said from Ginnys left, he had been keeping a subtle distance between himself and Vanessa ever since he and Conroy fought.

"Don't worry brov I'll keep in touch," Deon said.

"Yeah I'll send you lots of postcards and who knows maybe I'll be back next year anyways," Tyler said trying to be cheery.

What seemed like a thousand 'good byes' echoed through out the grounds as the wagon pulled out of the drive. The six remaining teenagers watched with sad wide eyes as two of their best friends left them forever. Slowly the assembled group began to disperse up to the Castle, Vanessa was about to leave when Aiden grabbed her arm dragging her behind a tree.

"Hay what's with the stealthy?" She asked.

"Vanessa I need to talk to you," Aiden said seriously.

"Really well there are a few things I need to do to you too," Vanessa put her arms around his neck and moved in to kiss him.

Aiden placed his hands on her arms trying to tug her of as he did he uttered the words he'd been meaning to say since Thursday, "Nessa it's over this is gross."

Vanessa stopped her prying and opened her eyes, she dropped her arms and stared at him in shock. A tear sprung to her eyes when she realised he wasn't joking. "Oh my God!" she whispered a tear tricking down her face and a hand over her mouth.

Vanessa started to back away slowly, still crying she turned.

"Nessa wait!" Aiden called as she started to sprint towards the castle.

"Fuck of you prick!" She shouted in a blaze of white hot fury.


	30. Shattered dreams always haunt you

Disclaimer: the song is called 2+25 it belongs to Radiohead.

Chapter Thirty, Shattered dreams always haunt you. 

_Are you such a dreamer?_

_To put the world to rights?_

_I'll stay home forever_

_Where two & two always_

_makes up five_

_I'll lay down the tracks_

_Sandbag & hide_

_January has April's showers_

_And two & two always_

_makes up five_

_It's the devil's way now_

_There is no way out_

_You can scream & you_

_can shout_

_It is too late now_

_Because_

_You have not been_

_paying attention_

_I try to sing along_

_I get it all wrong_

_Ezeepeezeeeezeepeeezee_

_NOT_

_I swat em like flies but_

_Like flies the burgers_

_Keep coming back_

_NOT_

_Maybe not_

_"All hail to the thief"_

_"But I am not!"_

_"Don't question my authority_

_or put me in the dock"_

_Cozimnot!_

_Go & tell the king that_

_The sky is falling in_

_When it's not_

_Maybe not._

_(ahh diddums.)_

Vanessa stumbled into the castle with tears blinding her. She couldn't escape Aidens words, how ever hard she tried to step out of the last few minutes she couldn't.

The curvy blond ran up the marble steps sprinting towards a disused class room. Vanessa hurtled inside pain and anguish boiling in the pit of her voluptuous belly. She sank to the ground a grunting scream emitting her bewildered lips. A little snot ran from her nose and congealed tears were now dry on her pale face.

She tried desperately to catch her breath, wheezing, gurgling gasps were all she could muster. So Vanessa sat in a crumpled heap lost, afraid and completely broken.

After what seemed like days but was scarcely five minutes, the broken girl pulled herself up. She new exactly what she needed to do.

Still in tears Vanessa ran up to the Gryffindore girls dormitories. As she suspected Ginny, Faye and Kaiya were lying on Ginnys bed moping about Deon and Tylers departure.

The blond practically fell into the room fresh tears and anger exploding in her eyes. All Vanessa could say to the shocked girls was "Left..m..m...me!" She then fell into Fayes arms.

After a while the girls finally managed to get the story out of her. They didn't judge her when she told them how her and Aiden continued seeing each other even after they found out about the marriage. They didn't reprimand her when she spoke of how she new it was wrong but couldn't stop, they just listened and when she got to the brake up they hugged her and let her know how much of a pig he was.

Vanessa stayed with Ginny and Kaiya that night, she was to shocked to go back to her room alone. There were too many memories there, too many questions and too many un-loving arms.

0000

A mirage of colours paraded across the cinema. The reds, oranges, pinks, purples and greens played across Charlies face as an all-consuming explosion flashed across the fatigued screen.

Buffy was transfixed, but not by the alluring film she was watching. All she could think about was that Charlie was sitting right by her. Every so often their nervous knees would meet as one of them reached out for the popcorn.

Buffys breath hitched in her throat as their elbows touched. She felt like she was back in High School sitting with her long term crush. Charlie made her knees go weak, her mouth dry up, her eyes sparkle with mirth. He wasn't what Buffy would call a 'hottie' but there was something about him, maybe it was those enigmatic scars that devoured his body or maybe it was how Buffy felt some what familiar with him.

The lights in the cinema were suddenly reignited, Buffy blinked as the room came into pert focus. She collected her things and followed Charlie out the cinema. The couple delved out the front doors landing in the upbeat centre of 'Leicester Square'.

"So what did you think?" Charlie asked.

"I thought it was very...authentic," Buffy replied truthfully.

"Oh I see not a big fan of violence?"

"I wouldn't go far enough to say that," Buffy mumbled

"What?"

"Oh no I just said that I kinda like to keep my violence behind closed doors,"

"Ah those that cherish the domestic violence really win my heart," Charlie said laughing. The two walked in a comfortable silence for over a minute before Buffy spoke.

"So Charlie, it's only our second date, (first if you don't count the first time we met) but you've wined and dined me expertly, so what's next?"

"Well next I take you home like a gentleman and then we arrange another date."

"Lead the way," Buffy said gesturing with her left hand.

000000

Faye left the tower with relish, she didn't know why but she couldn't stand being around her best friends any more, for some reason they sickened her. The black haired junkie stepped down familiar passageways with ease until she found a familiar classroom.

Faye carefully opened the door, she looked around the intimidating boxes and sure enough Conroy was sitting in a moon lit clearing just loading up a syringe.

"Hay, you got any for me?" Faye said huskily.

"No," Conroy said without looking up.

"Uh what do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not giving you any more of this shit, your fucking over dosing man."

"What! I haven't even had any today!"

"Oh really well then how come there are fresh track marks on your wrist," when Conroy said this he got up and grabbed Fayes wrist proving his point.

"Fine I had two hits today so what?"

"So what? Are you mad! That's way too bloody much, Faye I'm sorry but I can't. I shouldn't have dragged you in in the first place."

"Merlin! Whose been spinning you this bollocks!"

"I had a fight with Aiden..." Faye was about to cut across him but Conroy raised his voice to a crescendo "But it aint just that, have you looked in the mirror lately? You look like a fucking ghost, fuck I saw you have five hits in one day last week, it's gotta stop."

"Like you can talk please...c'mon we're mates."

"No, I can't." Conroy said turning away from the taller student.

"Fine I'll get it on my fucking own and you can go fuck yourself!" Faye whipped out of the classroom almost running up to her bedroom.

When Faye reached her room she immediately headed for the bathroom, once inside she slammed the door and headed for the mirror.

Faye studied her reflection critically, she looked at her black fringe falling over what had once been sole full eyes but were now gaunt. She stared at her once full cheeks that were now sunken in and greying. She saw her lip ring as a piece of crappy metal strung through chapped lips instead of something that had when she got it done made her look tough and alluring. She opened her mouth and instead of seeing a sexy tongue stud she saw another urban piece of metal.

Faye felt tears stinging her eyes but she didn't let them fall. Her body was thin and not in a good way, her bones jutted out and her skin was grey. Faye pulled of her black top, studded belt and rar-rar skirt so she was just in white knickers and a blue bra, her whole body seemed fatigued and old, even her belly button ring looked stupid and false.

All the peircings covering her body seemed to cover up who she really was. Although they were small they acted as a disguise for her to hide behind, a daytime replacement for Heroin. Angrily Faye took out every peircing covering her body, she stepped out of all her clothes and tied back her hair, this was her and she repulsed herself. She loathed every inch of her skin, a single tear fell but was brushed away.

It was as-if Faye could finally see herself but she didn't like what she saw, so she slowly put her armour back on dressing herself for the battle outside.

0000

Buffy lead Charlie to her front door where they both halted knowing the magical evening had to come to a close.

"Well this is me then," Buffy said swinging her arms uncertainly.

"I guess it is," Charlie said.

"Well I had a really nice evening, thank you," Buffy said in a sexy throaty voice, she stepped towards him carefully.

"Same," Charlie lent his head forwards and soon the couple were lost in the passionate depths of each others mouths. Buffy moaned against him not wanting the kiss to end.

"So uh do you want to come in...I think my er family's out but..." Buffy said anxiously.

"I would love to," Charlie replied. Buffy slowly led him into the darkened house and up the tremendous stairs.

0000

Bank holiday Monday came, which for the students of Hogwarts was a Hogsmeade trip. Ginny, Vanessa and Kaiya were checking out the new vintage store half heartedly. The sun was blazing down heavily and the light air was filled with a sexy unbidden heat.

"Aiden is such an ass hole, I mean what a way to brake up with someone _this is gross _," Ginny said to a still bruised Vanessa.

"I guess but..." Vanessa said as she thumbed a satin dress.

"Nu uh, no buts right Kaiya?" Ginny said turning towards her other friend. Kaiya was absentmindedly looking at a white wedding dress with a sequinned and lacy bodice and a full skirt that had been cut to just above knee length.

"Kay kay? OI KAIYA!" Ginny shouted to the skeletal looking teen.

"Hmm?" Kaiya said finally turning round.

"Kay kay are you okay?" Vanessa asked worriedly.

"Yeah fine, Do you think I should buy this?" Kaiya asked picking up the dress.

"Hon that's a wedding dress," Ginny said as if she was talking to a two year old.

"I know. I think i'm gonna buy it yeah I will," Kaiya said triumphantly and with that Kaiya pulled it of the rack leaving her friends fearing for her sanity.


	31. White silk dress

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for like an eternity, but hay I gotta load in store for ya!

Disclaimer: The passage is from The Bible **Proverbs 2.20-3.8, **I found it on Oremus Bible Browser, I can not claim ownership from it. Also the scene with Faye at the end is inspired by a scene in 'Pulp Fiction'. The song in the middle is by 'The Arctic Monkeys' it does not belong to me.

Chapter thirty-one; White silk dress.

_20Therefore walk in the way of the good,_

_and keep to the paths of the just. _

_21For the upright will abide in the land,_

_and the innocent will remain in it; _

_22but the wicked will be cut off from the land,_

_and the treacherous will be rooted out of it._

_3My child, do not forget my teaching,_

_but let your heart keep my commandments; _

_2for length of days and years of life_

_and abundant welfare they will give you. _

_3Do not let **loyalty** and faithfulness forsake you;_

_bind them round your neck,_

_write them on the tablet of your heart. _

_4So you will find favour and good repute_

_in the sight of God and of people. _

_5Trust in the Lord with all your heart,_

_and do not rely on your own insight. _

_6In all your ways acknowledge him,_

_and he will make straight your paths. _

_7Do not be wise in your own eyes;_

_fear the Lord, and turn away from evil. _

_8It will be a healing for your flesh_

_and a refreshment for your body. _

Two weeks had passed since Easter Sunday. Buffy and Charlie weren't quite into the "we and us" faze but were just passed the "flowers and dates" stage. They were now happily in the "my boyfriend, my girlfriend" stage.

Charlie had only caught a glimpse of Buffys 'family' but they were all avid about the relationship. Angel had contented his crave to question the boy by Patrolling every night. Spike was surprisingly all right with it, he apparently had his eye on someone else.

Over the hills and a strong magical barrier, in Hogwarts Faye had not come out of her room since her fight with Conroy. Her supply to Heroin was cut of there for she was suffering the worst cold turkey you could imagine. She would only come out at night, to scrounge any unsuspecting Slytherin for some Coke or if she was lucky actual Heroin. The girls in her dorm room half heartidly supplied her with food and sometimes medicine.

The last few days of April were unfathomably hot. The heat stuck in peoples mouths and noses for days on end, before they gave into the cold depths of the lake. A lazy one eyed murmur had settled over Hogwarts, like a cloud settles over the sun at the end of a long laborious day.

On April Seventeenth the final Quidditch match of the year came with a loud bang. It was Gryffindore versus Ravenclaw, a surprising turn out. The day of the match was another surprisingly hot one, so hot that the teams feared they may catch heat stroke.

The Gryffindore team had suffered a great loss when Deon left but soon replaced him with Ritchie Coote. He was small but aimed well.

"So Ron how you feeling about this match?" Hermione asked the red head over breakfast.

"Pretty good actually, we did win the last one so..." Ron shrugged as he ate his bacon sandwidge.

"Glad you cleared up those terrible nerves of yours mate," Harry said with a mouthful of sausages. Ron smiled sheepishly.

"Harry mate we gotta get going," Jimmy Peakes said as he passed Harrys table on his way out.

"Yeah I'm just coming," Harry replied.

"Ron, Ginny we gotta go c'mon," Harry said. Ginny and Ron reluctantly followed him out of the hall.

The trio walked through the hot grounds shielding their eyes from the assassin like sun. The warm light kissed the back of their necks, caressing their cheeks and warming their hair. Ginny bent down to feel the pitch and found it hot to the touch.

In the changing rooms the team waited silently for the signal to leave. Ron was the only one to brake the silence when he asked Harry how he should approach asking Lavender out. He only received a glare.

"It 's time. Everyone...uh good luck you'll do great," Harry said right before he lead his team out of the confines of the changing rooms.

0000

Buffy was curled up on Charlies lap. The sun was filtering through Charlies apartments mesh curtains and reflecting on the leather chair they were seated on.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Buffy asked him contentedly.

"Hmm I dunno, maybe we could go back to your place and I can finally meet your er family," Charlie replied.

Buffy broke away from him so she was looking him right in the eye, "You're really determined to meet them aren't you?"

"Well yeah, I've heard loads about them but never met them so..."

"Well I don't wanna disappoint you but they aren't anything special."

"How about we all go out to the pub later, just a friendly drink," Charlie suggested hesitantly.

"I guess but Giles won't wanna come and Dawns a little young..."

"Not in England, she's nineteen right? Well then she can defiantly come."

"Ok but Xander's just getting over a drinking problem so I'm not ot sure how he'll take it."

"No problem I have a potio... I mean some pills he can have," Charlie corrected himself quickly.

Buffy looked at him strangely then lay back on his chest. "For a second I thought you were gonna say potion. Any ways you just have the answer to everything don't you,"

Charlie sighed and breathed in the scent of her hair.

0000

"It's Twenty Thirty to Gryffindore!" Seamus shouted out to the crowed as the two teams soured over head.

Harry hovered over the top of the game, he shielded his eyes from the sun scanning the field for the Snitch. Ginny wobbled beneath him the Quaffel in her hands. She zoomed towards the hoop, taking a well aimed shoot she scored. Harry let out a sigh of relief allowing himself to shout out a whoop of joy.

"Forty twenty to Gryffindore! Hay look everyone there's a little man on Lucy Silvers broom! Wow Lucy look!" Seamus shouted, "Oh no wait sorry that's just me, wow I must be Hallucinating like the guy in that song by Radiohea..."

"Finnigan!" McGonogall shouted.

"Sorry Professor! Peakes aims a bludger at Lucy Silver and she drops the Quaffel!"

Ginny passed the ball to Katie who shot into the Ravenclaw hoops. As the crowed roared with euphoria Ginny glanced at Kaiya and Vanessa who were sitting together. To her immense shock Kaiya was wearing that bloody wedding dress, Kaiya had insisted on wearing it any time she could. It was strange how ghostly she looked in it, her paper like skin and jutting bones almost white against the cream chiffon.

Ginny shook herself out of her musing and continued to play the tiresome game.

Two hours later and the match still hadn't finished, the game had taken a twist though putting Ravenclaw in favour and Gryffindore twenty points behind. Harry was growing lazy on his broom from the heat and the compressing dusk, but the other players seemed to be more ferocious than ever. Ritchie had hit Ron with a bludger quite simply because he wasn't defending the right hoop. This had actually been a good thing as Ron slammed into the Quaffel heading towards the goal.

Mandy Brocklehurst (Faye's cousin) was now sporting a cut on her shoulder from a collision with Damelza Robins. Harry looked at the crowed everyone seemed a little bored, and he was bored out of his mind. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Katie heading towards the Ravenclaw goal, he just so happened to be right above it.

Just as Katie was about to shoot Harry dived. He sped down to the ground right in front of the Goal Keeper who lost his concentration allowing Katie to shoot and score. Mean whilst the Ravenclaw seeker Amy Thompson sped down to the ground right next to Harry, at the last exhilarating second Harry pulled out leaving Amy to crash to the ground. As Harry pulled out of the dive something gold and shiny caught his eye.

"Harry Potter pulls of an incredible Wronski Feint and what's this...He's speeding towards the middle hoop he reaches out...and he catches the Snitch! Woo! Yeah! Gryffindore win!" Seamus yelled.

Harry came back down to earth sweating and a smile on his face. His team soon landed ontop of him all screaming and shouting with happiness. Harry was swamped by their bodies until someone thrust the cup into his hands and he was lifted onto his friends shoulders.

"WE WUUUNE WE WUUNE, THE CUP IS OURS!" Gryffindore started up the football chant as they headed up to the castle, the team supported on their backs.

The evening was just beginning to become dark as the Gryffindores reached their tower. Somehow booze, food and music had all ready turned up by the time everyone was in the round common room. Somebody cranked up the volume of their magical C.D player so that _I bet you look good on the dance floor (by the Arctic Monkeys) _was booming out.

Harry laughed when he heard the tune, it seemed that that song had become so famous that even Wizards and Witches new it. Soon everyone was whooping and singing along to the familiar words.

_Stop making the eyes at me, I'll stop making the eyes at you _

_And what it is that surprises me is that I don't really want you to _

_And your shoulders are frozen (cold as the night) _

_Oh, but you're an explosion (you're dynamite) _

_Your name isn't Rio, but I don't care for sand _

_And lighting the fuse might result in a bang, b-b-bang, go! _

"W...H...HAY!" Ron shouted as he was swept away by the crowed. Harry laughed shifting the weight of the cup in his arms. He rounded the room shaking peoples hands and grabbing beers as they congratulated him.

_I bet that you look good on the dance floor _

_I don't know if you're looking for romance or _

_I don't know what you're looking for _

_I said, I bet that you look good on the dance floor _

_Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984 _

_From 1984! _

Harry searched the room for a face he hadn't seen since the game. And then like a jolt there she was, Ginny was stood stock still in the middle of the crowed a sexy grin on her face. It was as if she was waiting for him, the slowly dispensing golden sunlight reflected in her hair. The mass of bodies around her seemed to be a see of blackness ready to asphyxiate her if her didn't save her.

Harry placed the cup on the ground, just as Ron materialised. Harry ignored Rons indignant shouting and purposefully striped towards Ginny.

_I wish you'd stop ignoring me, because it's sending me to despair _

_Without a sound, yeah, you're calling me, and I don't think it's very fair _

_That your shoulders are frozen (cold as the night) _

_Oh, but you're an explosion (you're dynamite) _

_Your name isn't Rio, but I don't care for sand _

_Lighting the fuse might result in a bang, b-b-bang, go! _

Harry reached the petite red head and without a word their lips had found each other at last. Harry felt as if he had just let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he kissed Ginny with more emotion that he knew he had.

The two finally came apart trying desperately to catch their breath. Harry glanced round at a scandalised Ron.

"Listen mate I..." Harry began before Ron cut him of.

"Save it man. It's about time you two got together, I mean talk about bloody sexual frustration, just don't do anything I wouldn't," Ron said resignedly but he had a smile on his face.

_I bet that you look good on the dance floor _

_I don't know if you're looking for romance or _

_I don't know what you're looking for _

_I said, I bet that you look good on the dance floor _

_Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984 _

_From 1984! _

_Oh, there ain't no love, no Montagues or Capulets _

_Are just banging tunes and DJ sets and... _

_Dirty dancefloors, and dreams of naughtiness! _

_Well, I bet that you look good on the dance floor _

_I don't know if you're looking for romance or _

_I don't know what you're looking for _

_I said, I bet that you look good on the dance floor _

_Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984 _

F

0000

The pub was smokey, only lit by the dim light of candles and one main chandelier. Xander, Willow, Spike, Angel, Faith, Lola, Dawn, Buffy and Charlie were all sitting around a strong oak table, bottles of bear and glasses of wine scattered over it.

Xander and Angel were having a debate with Charlie and Spike about the quality of English beers and American (Charlie was winning). Faith was trying to persuade Willow to ask the pretty bar tender for her number and Lola and Dawn were questioning Buffy about Charlie.

Faith took a drag of her cigarette letting the smoke furl around her fingers and martini glass. She glanced at the bar tender who was talking to one of the belly dancers (it was a themed night of sheesha and belly dancers).

"Ok Will think about it like this, she's a lonely girl looking for a soul mate and then you walk in, she's immediately attracted to you but doesn't have the nerve to ask you out so one of you has to do it," Faith said dramatically.

"I don't think so, anyway I'm not looking for a relationship or anything my last date went so badly I don't want to even step back out there," Willow replied sadly.

Faith rolled her eyes and jokily muttered "If you don't then I will."

0000

As darkness settled over the castle Faye ventured out of her room. She padded down the hallways in a white silk dress with black trimmings, that hung loosely over her paper thin stomach, shrunken boobs and painfully large hip bones. Her long black hair hung over her shoulders and fell into her restless eyes. Faye found the class room with more difficulty than she used to but that was probably due to Insomnia for two weeks.

Faye didn't even bother to knock she didn't announce herself when she found Conroy in his usual spot. She stood watching with jealousy as he took a chase of smack.

"Oh god!" She cried, her voice was high as if she was about to cry and she felt like crumpling in a heap.

"Faye what the fuck are you doing here?" Conroy shouted.

"Please Conroy, I'm not asking for Heroin just for something to dull the pain yeknow,"

Conroy hesitated before he sighed "I have some Tranquillisers in my room I don't know if that will help,"

"Great I'll take anything just lead the way," Faye said willingly.

Conroy picked up his possessions, he lead Faye out of the moon lit room to the Hufflepuff common room. Faye hesitantly sat on one of the plush sofas that surrounded a coffee table, she glanced around fearfully.

"Don't worry no one will bother us," Conroy said as he placed his jacket that held the heroin on the table. "I'll be right back," with that he darted down the hall coming back merely moments later with two pink pills and some water.

0000

"I need to get some air," Angel said abruptly. He left the table and headed for the night air.

Outside the heat compressed over the night in waves of tight nausea. Angel breathed in the scent of the summer mingled with smoke and some where far of fear.

The dark vampire ignored it and stepped into a phone booth near by. He picked up the receiver placing a coin in the slot. Angel dialled in the numbers of T.W.C, he realised that no body had checked in on the slayers for the last five days and felt obliged to at that moment.

Angel waited while the phone rung he looked around the glass case that enclosed him, it reminded him so much of being under the sea in that wooden box. Angel was jolted out of his thoughts when the recorded voice of Andrew came onto the speaker.

"You've reached the Watchers Council special detective agency, slash boarding school and if your the health control then...ow...oh never mind leave a message!"

"Hi it's Angel I was just calling to check up on you guys and er you should really think about changing your message, bye." He hung up.

Just as he was about to leave the box he caught sight of the pornographic pictures placed on the walls. He absentmindedly traced his thumb along the curve of a naked woman's ass whose number was placed underneath her pale feat. Angel realised with a thud of clarity that he would never have that, that excitement at the beginning of a new relationship he saw Buffy and Charlie had. He would never even have a cheap fuck with one of these hookers, it was too risky.

"Hay," Angel turned around at the voice to see Lola in her purple sparkly bikini top, mini shorts and reef of flowers strung round her neck standing staring at him pityingly.

"Oh hi Lola didn't see you," Angel said.

"You could call her," she said taking a drag on one of Spikes _Marlboro lights _cigarettes.

"Who?" He asked. Lola gestured towards the picture making Angel turn his head.

"Just an idea, any ways I was sent to tell you your missing all the fun, a belly dancer's just straddled Spike."

"Really?"

"Yup," Lola grabbed his arm about to lead him out "Hay what was that my voice just went really high, I've always prided myself in having a husky voice,"

"Isn't that just from smoking?" Angel said earning a glare from Lola.

0000

"Here take these I'm going for a piss," Conroy said handing her the two objects.

Faye waited until Conroy had left the room before she gulped down the pills gratefully. Faye sighed contentedly, she lay back in the arm chair letting her mind relax. Just as she was about to shut her eyes she caught sight of a little white packet in Conroys jacket pocket.

Faye's brief sedation was forgotten replaced by a feeling of raw desire for the drug. She grabbed out at it without thinking, the young witch poured a little out ferociously. She had no idea why she did it it was as if her mind had clouded over, she spread some of it out with a card into a line, she then rolled up the card and snorted up the whole lot.

Faye immediately grabbed her nose, she sneezed and as she did she felt a blood vessel pop. Faye's muscles convulsed, she fell back onto the sofa her body completely numb. All she registered was that a gush of sick and blood came bubbling out of her mouth and onto her pristine dress. Faye fell into unconsciousness her mind blank and her fingers slowly turning blue.

Conroy shortly arrived back doing up his jeans "So did that do anything for you cuz if not then..." Conroy stopped short when he looked up. His eyes went wide when he saw Faye's fragile form spread across the sofa.

"Faye! Faye! Fuck! Fuck! OH BOLLOCKS! FUCK IT!" Conroy shouted as he ran over to her. He shook her mercilessly.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE GIRL!" He then saw the lump of Heroin and discarded card. "Merlin!" Conroy ran his hands through his hair almost crying, he paced a step before deciding to drag her body to the bathroom.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her down the hall, once in the bathroom he heaved her into the shower. Conroy being young and stupid enough to believe the myth that pouring cold water on people overdosing would help, ran the tap on ice cold.

He shook her slapping her face, nothing happened.

"FUCK!" He screamed crouching down his face in his hands. A moment later he looked up a sudden idea illuminating his face. Conroy ran up to the girls Dormitories deciding to alert Vanessa. He ran inside Vanessa's room switching on the lights aggressively.

"What's going on?" Said one of the girls groggily.

"Shut up go back to sleep, Vanessa I need your help!" He shouted.

"What's going on?" Vanessa repeated the other girls words.

"It's Faye," Conroy said solemnly.

"What's happened?" Said Ginny.

"Ginny what the fuck are you doing here?" Conroy said.

"Me and Kaiya slept over," she replied suddenly all three of his friends were fully alert.

"Follow me." Conroy rushed them into the bathroom, when Kaiya saw the the body she almost puked all over her wedding dress that she was still wearing.

"Shit! What are we gonna do?" Vanessa shouted.

"STAY CALM OK! We need to go to Madam Pomfrey the Ravenclaw dormitories are really close so I'll get Aiden you guys wait outside and he can help carry her," Ginny instructed shrilly.

Soon their plan was in action, as soon as Aiden heard Faye's name he was up. Aiden pulled on a pare of jeans not bothering with a top he raced down stairs. Ginny and Aiden found Vanessa bent over Faye's body, her skin was clammy and lips were starting to chap and go blue.

"Fuck HURRY!" Kaiya shouted. Conroy took her by the legs and Aiden grabbed her arms, they pulled her up and ran as fast as they could towards the hospital wing. Ginny, Vanessa and Kaiya bringing up the rear all of them trying not to cry.

Aiden slammed through the double doors backwards. Conroy entering soon after.

"HELP! QUICK SHE'S DYING!" Aiden shouted he and Conroy almost threw her onto the bed.

"What is going on here?" Madam Pomfrey shrieked. The five teens broke ranks to reveal the limp form of Faye. "What in Merlins name has happened to her?"

"SHE'S TAKEN AN OVERDOSE OF HEROIN AND TRANQUILLISERS! HURRY SHE'S DYING ON US MAN!" Conroy shouted as if she was stupid.

"Well I don't have anything to treat that! Heroin is an illegal substance and a muggle one!" Madam Pomfrey yelled her eyes wide with fear.

Ginny sunk to the ground her facade gone she broke down in tears "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh fuck!" Ginny said rocking backwards and forwards.

"You must have something!" Aiden screamed his eyes wild.

"Get me some adrenaline and a syringe," Conroy said calmly. Madam Pomfrey looked at him strangely, "NOW!" The flustered matron ran of to find the drug.

When she came back Conroy was ready.

"What the fuck are you doing man?" Aiden said as he held Ginny in his arms.

Conroy loaded the syringe without looking up he said "Something I read in a book,"

Everyone watched avidly as Conroy ripped open her dress and held the Syringe up high. He hesitated before he thrust it into her heart like he was stabbing her. Faye gasped bolting upright she breathed in a jagged breath.

She looked around the room fearfully at Madam Pomfrey too shocked to talk, Ginny and the topless Aiden crouched on the ground. Vanessa crying silently against a wall, Conroy looking down at her fearfully, Kaiya in her wedding dress and then at the syringe sticking out of her chest.

A/N: I would just like to point out that adrenaline isn't really used for curing overdoses and that that would never revive someone. I only used it because it was dramatic and I couldn't get the information on what people really use to revive people.


	32. We Were Banned

A/N: Just so everyone's clear 0 means a little bit of time has passed and 0000 means I'm skipping scenes.

Disclaimer: The Poem is Called The Journey by Mary Oliver.

Chapter thirty-two, We Were Banned

_One day you finally knew_

_what you had to do, and began,_

_though the voices around you_

_kept shouting_

_their bad advice --_

_though the whole house_

_began to tremble_

_and you felt the old tug_

_at your ankles._

_"Mend my life!"_

_each voice cried._

_But you didn't stop._

_You knew what you had to do,_

_though the wind pried_

_with its stiff fingers_

_at the very foundations,_

_though their melancholy_

_was terrible._

_It was already late_

_enough, and a wild night,_

_and the road full of fallen_

_branches and stones._

_But little by little,_

_as you left their voices behind,_

_the stars began to burn_

_through the sheets of clouds,_

_and there was a new voice_

_which you slowly_

_recognised as your own,_

_that kept you company_

_as you strode deeper and deeper_

_into the world,_

_determined to do_

_the only thing you could do --_

_determined to save_

_the only life you could save. _

A soft whisper of a breeze fell over sun lit lands. The sky slowly dispersed from misty grey to startling pink, gravity pulled downwards, a silken white petal fell from its place in the elements, gradually dispensing to earth. It danced downwards to the unheard music of early morning summer, a fairies dance, the dance of innocence soon to be corrupted. Ginny watched its progress through the half misted window of the hospital wing. Her eyes were blotchy from crying and she felt like death.

Somehow Harry, Hermione and Ron had heard about Faye's 'accident', at about five in the morning they had joined her and her distraught friends waiting for Faye to wake up again. Harry had his arm tightly strung around her shoulders and she was grateful for it, he was her rock her only support to sanity. Around two seconds after Faye saw the needle in her chest she fainted from shock, Madam Pomfrey had then insisted on her staying the the hospital wing for at least a week. Faye had been in and out of sleep ever since.

Ginny looked from the window to Harry, his glasses were askew and his hair seemed even more messy than usual. The very first rays of golden sunlight subtly lit up his face, there precise streams embracing him and her, so they were encased in the safe warmth of them.

"You all right?" He asked her gently.

"Spose so," Ginny replied tiredly, leaning into his chest.

"Aiden's still talking to Dumbledore it's your turn next," Harry told her carefully.

"You don't think he'll expel her and Conroy do you?" Ginny said looking up worriedly.

"I don't know baby, I really don't know,"

At around six in the morning Dumbledore had arrived, he had observed the scene with stormy eyes subsequently calling each witness forwards in turn. So far Kaiya had been, Vanessa had endured her turn and Aiden was still in his interview. Faye's mother (Diana) had arrived with Dumbledore and was at that moment observing everything with a glazed expression. Ginny looked at the clock fervently the time said it was seven thirty. She faintly noticed the sun was coming up a bit late.

"Ginny luv Dumbeldore wants to see you now," Aiden said as he came out of Madam Pomfreys office.

"Right I'm just coming," Ginny replied sickly.

"Good luck," Harry said giving her a quick kiss.

Ginny walked to the small office feeling as if she was walking to her death. As she walked she passed other sickly people all looking at her with what seemed to be condemning eyes. She brushed past Diana who gave her the filthiest look imaginable, as if it was her fault Faye was a smack addict. Ginny could almost hear Diana thinking (I've known that girl since she was eleven, I told her to take care of my girl and what does she do? She fucks me over and leaves my baby to almost die, bitch). Ginny shivered sliding strait into the shadowy office, much cooler than the steadily warming hospital wing.

0 

"Hello Miss Brockelhurst, I was wondering if you would like anything to eat or drink?" Hermione asked the addled woman tentatively.

"Um no dear thank you I'll be all right," she replied looking up with a tearful gaze.

"Are you sure because Ron and I are going down to breakfast and we can get you something?" Hermione persisted gesturing to the lanky red head.

"Really I'll be fine."

"Um ok then."

"C'mon Mione," Ron said taking her arm and leading her forcefully out of the sun lit room. Once they were outside they both shared a shuddering look. The two friends walked down to the great hall in silence, their footsteps echoing through out the empty stone halls. The great hall was practically empty to aside from Draco who was eating alone at the Slytherin table.

Draco turned when he saw the two enter but he didn't speak. His eyes stared on at them gauntly, his face void of emotion. The trade mark smirk was gone it seemed as if he didn't have the energy to taunt them. Instead he briefly gave them the finger but his heart wasn't in it.

Ron and Hermione ignored him and sat at the Gryffindor table, the sun was directly above them so it bathed the oak table in its warmth and light. Where as the Slytherin table was cased in shadow, the only source of light coming from the Ravenclaw table next to it.

"Well that was all a bit odd," Ron said helping himself to bacon.

"A bit odd Ronald, I felt like I was in a fucking soap opera with Faye O.D'ing and all,' Hermioen replied.

"Uh ok one you just said fucking, yes brake through! And two what's a soap opera?"

"A soap opera is...oh never mind," Hermione said agitatedly. instead of eating she picked at the worn table mercilessly.

"I can't believe Ginny was friends with those lot," Ron said after an uncomfortable silence.

"I know, it makes you think doesn't it?"

"Makes you think what?"

"Well has_ she _done any drugs?"

Ron's eyes went wide and he missed his mouth with his fork, sending bits of food out everywhere. "You don't think...?"

Hermoine shrugged looking thoughtful, "Actually no I don't, I think she's to sensible to do anything heavier than weed.

"Or she's just too poor to buy anything better," Malfoy drawled from behind the couple. Hermione and Ron whipped round to face his steely grey eyes.

"Fuck of Malfoy," Ron's said laboriously.

"Oh touchy Weasel. I'm sorry but I couldn't help overhearing your delightful conversation so what's this about Faye over dosing?" He asked menacingly.

"What's it to you ferret boy?" Hermione answered her eyes blazing.

"Well well Granger, I guess you have some passion in you after all. I was running a bet to see how long it would take for you to lose you cherry I guess Nott one."

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Ron spat angrily.

"Well you two _are _shagging aren't you? Because I don't see how anyone would defend a Mudblood or a Weasley unless they were getting some pleasure out of it,"

"Just fuck of you prick," Hermione whispered.

"No," this time Malfoys voice was deadly serious, he pushed Hermione up against the table with his one slender hand. "Now Granger tell me what is going on and what it has to do with Ginny Weasely and I wont blow your boyfriends brains out," Draco held his wand up against Ron's head threateningly.

"You wouldn't dare," Hermione said slyly.

"Oh really you don't think I have enough stones do you?"

"Malfoy babe. You don't have _any _stones."

Malfoy growled angrily. "Lets see shall we..."

"No wait!" Hermione said her voice suddenly shrill and fearful. "Faye had an overdose of Heroin and Ginny, Kaiya, Aiden and Conroy bought her to the Hospital wing, their there now."

"Is Ginny all right?" Draco asked suddenly.

"What?" Hermione said distractedly.

"Nothing. Thank you mudblood, I'll see you very soon," He then swaggered out of the hall.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked her worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, are you?" Hermione replied massaging her shoulder.

"Yeah. Listen I'm sorry I didn't stand up to him. I should've grabbed his wand or punched him...or something I should..."

Hermione cut him of placing her hand comfortingly on his arm. "Ron you shouldn't have done anything. He's just a big bully, and I think Harry's right there is something different about him this year, we don't know what we could be up against."

Ron nodded for a moment transfixed on his platter of food. He stared unfocusedly at his sausage as a line of fat dribbled down the shaft of the pink meat. "Still I'm sorry," Ron mumbled.

"C'mon, lets get back to the Hospital wing Ginny might be out of her interview by now," Hermione said hauling him up.

"Shit Ginny!" Ron said finally realising the full impact of Dracos words.

"Ron! We can't tell her!" Hermione said hysterically.

"What? Why not?"

Hermione glanced around a few students had begun to emerge for breakfast. Fearing she would be overheard Hermione dragged him into the shadowy entrance hall.

"Ron if Draco does have the dark mark then who knows what he's planning," Hermione whispered.

"All the more reason to tell her," Ron whispered back agitatedly.

"No you're missing the point, we can't worry Ginny with this kind of thing, the chances are she'll just go looking for Malfoy and then she'll be in even worse trouble. We just need to keep a close eye on her which wont be that hard seeing as she's going out with Harry now."

"Oh yeah I guess you're right," Ron said slowly starting to walk back up to the hospital wing.

"Ok good now lets get back."

0 

Ron and Hermione reached the Hospital Wing without heed. They looked at Aiden, Vanessa, Conroy and Kaiya pityingly before walking over to Harry.

"Hay Harry is Ginny out of her interview?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah she's just gone to the toilette, why?" He replied tiredly.

"We have to tell you something," Ron said darkly. Hermione and Ron proceeded to tell their friend about the mornings occurrence with Draco.

"Jesus, I can't believe he would do that," Harry said angrily once they were finished.

"I know but listen man don't tell Ginny she might go looking for trouble," Ron implored him.

"Don't worry I wont,"

The room fell into silence again, Ginny came back without a word. She sat next to Harry resting on his chest. Vanessa was determinedly ignoring Aiden who kept on trying to make a go of talking ot her, and Kaiya was placidly looking out the window her large wedding dress splayed out around her. Half an hour later Dumbledore and Conroy reappeared.

Conroy slouched over to a seat by Faye's bed trying to act nonchalant. Dumbledore addressed the teens warily.

"After listening closely to all accounts of Miss Brockelhursts story, I have chosen not to expel Faye nor Conroy. Faye will stay in the care of Madam Pomfrey until the end of the week, and tomorrow I shall hear her end of the story, _if _ there are other circumstances we did not take into account from her friends tales then she shall not be able to stay at Hogwarts any longer, Now if you will all please head to your classes."

There was a sound of chairs scraping as the seven teenagers headed out of the Hospital Wing. Ginny, Aiden, Kaiya and Vanessa were immediately at Conroys side.

"So what did he say?" Ginny asked.

"Me and Faye have to attend therapy three times a week until further notice and Sprouts searching my room this instance for drugs, I'm gonna be on some wizarding Methane shit for the next month or two," Conroy said angrily.

"Well at least you can be clean now and start focusing on school," Vanessa said.

"Right," Conroy scoffed, "Aiden can I wear some of your robes and use your shower I really don't feel like watching Sprout disassemble by possessions?"

"Whatever," Aiden said shrugging, he was getting rather allot of looks as he walked through the school as he was still not wearing his top. A group of third year Hufflepuffs starting nudging each other and giggling as the group walked passed them, one of them winked at him smirking.

"Ok we'll see you lot later," Aiden said dragging Conroy up to the Ravenclaw tower. The girls also parted ways leaving the spot where they had been standing eerily empty.

0 

In Hogwarts gossip spread faster than small pocks, so true to form the news of Faye's over dose was by noon all over the castle. Ginny couldn't walk round a corner without being ambushed by someone wanting the tale told by a true witness.

Vanessa was walking to lunch when a group of girls waltzed right up to her asking if it was true that Faye was a hooker and had been poisoned until Harry Potter saved her with mouth to mouth. Vanessa had very politely told them that the only person who was a hooker around here was them, and by the way Conroy Smike saved her life with Adrenaline.

Once Vanessa reached the hall she saw that there was a sign saying everyone must attend lunch that day, she walked into the room and immediately whispers broke out. Vanessa hastily seated herself next to Conroy.

Dumbledore rose from his seat commencing in a hush settling over the students. "Students of Hogwarts concerning an incident early this morning we are having a drug search in Hogwarts this afternoon. Ministry officials will arrive at two O'clock classes will proceed as normal."

The students broke out in raucous talk and indignant shouting as Dumbeldore sat down. Over at the Slytherin table Pansy looked mutinous.

"Fuck my stash's gonna get caught!" She whispered angrily.

"Yeah so's mine Merlin that coke was expensive!" Draco said angrily.

On the Ravenclaw table Aiden didn't feel much like eating, he had a rolled splif in his bag, a packet of skunk in his dorm and to top it of all his smoking stuff. Through out the day people were being hauled out of classes by strict looking wizards and witches all holding various packets of drugs.

Transfiguration for the sixth years was hilarious, Blaze who everyone new to be a heavy stoner was dragged out by a strict woman with horn rimed spectacles and tight robes. The class watched avidly as the woman held up a large packet of skunk. Blaze looked at it with a mild interest, before he said something that made the woman blush, the class then saw Blaze tilt his head smirking and saying other most probably inappropriate things, after a while of flirting Blaze walked back into the class triumphantly holding the packet and leaving a very dazed and giggly woman outside.

Several futile attempts to copy Blazes actions were made through out the day, Ginny who had her own secrete stash of hash managed to aquire hers by braking down into tears once they entered the classroom, she took one look at the packet the old wizard held in the door way and fell to her knees sobbing. She claimed it had belonged to her hospitalised friend and she only kept it as a reminder of her, when the man told her it wasn't safe to have in the school and even if she didn't smoke it someone else might she screamed ranting that they couldn't throw it away because she would then have nothing left of them if they died. The man realised it was pointless to argue and let Ginny keep it.

The day finally drew to a close leaving behind a trail of pissed of students and detentions. The Gryffindor common room was particularly lazy that evening, dusk had settled over the grounds and a bird trilled its solitary tune. Ron was seated in an armchair trying and failing to do his homework, he glanced around the room and to his immense shock saw Lavender looking healthier than she had done in months. Ron made up his mind it was time he stopped dithering about and asked her out.

He walked over to her casually, "Hi Lavender how are you?"

"Fine and you?" She replied looking up from her book.

"Great, um can I talk to you?" He asked nervously.

"Sure."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?" He asked in a rush.

"Oh...oh Ron I'm so sorry but I really don't see you in that way, lets just be friends," she replied looking truly sorry.

"Nah it's fine," Ron said calmly.

"Ok well I'm going to bed bye," she brushed past him sadly. Hermione watched the exchange soundlessly. As Ron was about to turn around to go to bed she spoke, her desire to say these words finally tumbling out.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea," she said to his retreating from.

"Excuse me?" He asked turning around.

"What Malfoy said about us two, yeknow being together," Hermione replied.

Ron stood there in shock for a full minute before he found his voice, "I thought you weren't interested," he said hoarsely.

"You never asked,"

Ron made his way over to her sitting on the couch next to her. "Hermione I would be with you in a second, I have always wanted to ask you."

"Then ask."

"Hermione you wanna go out?"

"Yes!" He lent forwards and they were soon tangled in a kiss that evoked so much passion each of them could hardly catch their breath.


	33. Ruby Red Slippers Part I

Warning: This chapter contains contents that some readers may find disturbing. If you can not handle rape then do not read! Don't worry the rape isn't graphic only the violence is if you want graphic sex then you're on the wrong web site!

Chapter thirty-three, Ruby Red Slippers (part I) 

As the sun grew hotter and the days grew longer, April gradually ebbed away into the past replaced by the steamy nights and sweet days of May. The first time Ginny, Aiden, Vanessa, Conroy and Kaiya were aloud to see and talk to Faye it was awkward until Kaiya flung her arms around the girl. Over the next two weeks Faye kept her head down and her and Conroy took methadone regularly until by the middle of May they didn't need it.

Hermione and Ron were blissfully unaware of how sick everyone was getting of them snogging everywhere. They were still in the Honeymoon stage of their relationship which Harry and Ginny had just left unaware of it.

0000

Buffy lay naked on Charlie's muscular chest contentedly, she looked out her window to see spotless blue skies and a roaring sun. Her room (or what she had come to think of as her room) seemed expansive around the couple as they lay in each others arms in complete bliss. Suddenly Buffy's phone started ringing disrupting the tranquility.

"Uh I have to get that," Buffy said trying to roll of Charlie's chest and reach for her phone.

"Let the machine get it," he said lazily.

"I can't," Buffy reached out again but this time Charlie grabbed her hands and rapped his legs around hers. Buffy struggled against him half heart-idly. Charlie sleepily rolled her over so she was below him and he grabbed her hands above her head bending down to kiss her collar bone.

"Charlie!" Buffy giggled, "Get of!" she said playfully.

"No, no I'm gonna keep you as my prisoner..." just then a recorded voice emitted out of Buffy's phone.

"The person you have called is not available at the moment please leave a message after the tone. If you want to rerecord your message press one at anytime...beep."

"Hi Buffy it's Rona, listen we're having a bit of vampire trouble here in slayer central. They've done this spell so all us Vampire slayers are going crazy if you could get Willow over here, NOW!" Buffy and Charlie both stared at the phone, Charlie in shock and Buffy completely mortified.

"You...you're...bloody hell," Charlie dropped her arms staring at her fearfully.

"No Charlie it's not what you think..." Buffy started but Charlie was already rolling out of bed as fast as he could.

"CHARLIE WAIT!" Buffy shrieked as he pulled on his jeans.

"NO!" Charlie shouted brandishing a long thin peace of wood in her face, "I can't believe I didn't notice! Your a vampire slayer!"

"You...you're a wizard...you have a wand," Buffy said meekly.

"That's right _Buffy_." Charlie spat out the name as if it would contaminate him, "and I'm not afraid to use it. Stay away from me ok, I don't want anything to do with you and you should butt out of this war too, it's _our _war, piss of!" Charlie ran out of the room thundering down the stairs.

"CHARLIE!" Buffy screamed but it was no use.

Charlie raced down the stairs in his haste he collided with Dawn. He reached the front door, already panting. Charlie stopped with his hand on the latch, he glanced around, it would be stupid not to collect clues seeing as he was right inside their house. Wand raised Charlie sneaked into the living room, he rigorously looked around him before pulling open the nearest draw. Not wanting to waist any time he feverishly rummaged through the loot which consisted of three heavy files which he hid under his jumper and an assortment of pendants.

Charlie then rushed out of the house without so much as a backwards glance.

An extract from Dawns diary, 15th May 2006. 

_A gently chilling breeze creeps up my spine as his arms enfold me in a hug. I can't explain it but day by day Rays hands seem to become colder, his eyes harder and he looks at me with greed. Ray introduced me once to a girl over the phone, her voice sounded petrified and on the brink of madness. She kept on telling me what a great guy Ray was which I never doubted even for a second. However I think he put her up to it, her name was Kaiya somehow I think there is more to their relationship. _

_Charlie ran out on Buffy today she cried for hours and hours. Willow tried to comfort her but Buffy's wails would not cease. She told me he was the one. Buffy only confides these deep secretes to me, we have a special bond that goes deeper than blood and love. Once Charlie was gone we all sat around trying to figure out what to do about him being a wizard, Giles found some files missing, but they weren't important just stuff about new slayers. _

_I went shopping yesterday, this war is boring. The only times we've been attacked have been pretty pathetic. The last time it was just two vampires, like that would finish us of! But we need to stay in London who knows what could happen and now Voldemorts met the core scoobys he wont stop until he kills us all. I keep on seeing funny people disappearing and reappearing around the house, usually it's a woman with odd hair and always a different nose. Sometimes it's a greying man who isn't all that old but he's shabby and lined. (He's rather handsome actually). I think that the wizards are keeping tabs on us, it doesn't bother me much I love being the centre of attention. _

_Shit Giles is calling me he sounds very happy, maybe his figured out what that text means!_

_0_

Angels P.O.V. 

I was sitting round our large dining table opposite from Giles, who was holding a book feverishly. Everyone was sitting on the chairs with mugs of coffee except Dawn, who shuffled into the room her head hanging grumpily. I glanced at Giles as I did I caught sight of Willow peeping fearfully at Buffy.

"Right now everyone is here I have something to tell you," Giles exclaimed. "I have finally found out what the text is referring to. You remember how it says _the key of glistening manner, innocent and perfect, small incoherent, uneasy, it will open the lock. It inconspicuous falling into the person who is living in this time least suspected hand. _Well after all this time I understand."

We all looked at him expectantly.

"It is in fact referring to an actual key that would say unlock a door. The idea that it's innocent suggests that it may be disguised as jewellery or an ornament of some kind. When the text says that it falls into the hands of someone who is living I would presume that means it used to belong to someone dead. And the least suspected person would mean someone who isn't generally involved and had a relatively normal life."

Giles finished with a triumphant grin.

"So you still don't know who has the key?" Faith said looking at him incredulously.

"What of course I do. Do you really think it took me this long to figure out what the text means?" Giles said looking offended. In my mind I was thinking yes.

"Well who is it then Einstein?" Spike said casually. I almost wanted to reprimand him for being sloppy as he lolled back in his chair.

Giles took a breath and looked pointedly towards Lola who was rapping her hair round her finger absentmindedly. We all looked at her too, trying to see what Giles saw about that posh girl with a slightly fake cockney accent. And then I saw her necklace the pendant hung down like a slap in the face, it was a key, a great big, glistening, gold, key.

She finally looked away from the ceiling and towards are incredulous stairs.

"What?" She said bemusedly.

"Lola where did you get that necklace?" Buffy asked hesitantly.

"Oh this my ex got it for me like years ago."

"Um and is your ex um...dead?" Willow said very carefully.

"Yes, why?" Lola's voice hardened.

"Well...we uh..." Willow tried to say.

"Oh...you guys don't really think..." She giggled then started laughing like it was a very funny joke.

"C'mon Lola you don't think there's even the slightest chance?" Buffy said sounding a little pissed of.

"No."

"Lola well can't we at least see?" Giles said.

"No way mate! This necklace stays around my neck and that's final!" Lola shouted suddenly seeming furious. I almost flinched her voice was clipped, her mud brown eyes looking murderous. Lola was the type of girl who didn't think about her actions or other peoples feelings a little like Cordelia or Anya. She was a party girl back when she had the time to, a spoilt brat who stole her dads convertible sports car and drove it into Hampstead pond just because she was pissed of with him.

"LOLA! Don't be so petulant! We have to look at it, this is a war people could die if you don't let us see it! Voldemort already has us on his death list!" Buffy screamed.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! This is MY necklace and I WANT TO KEEP IT. all right!" Lola shouted back.

Buffy stood up angrily. "GOD CAN'T YOU JUST GROW UP, THIS ISN'T A GAME THIS IS REAL, I KNOW IT MAY BE HARD FOR YOU TO ACCEPT BUT WE'RE ADULTS NOW! START ACTING LIKE ONE. FUCK YOU ARE SO IMMATURE I FEEL LIKE I'M BABY SITTING YOU HALF THE TIME!" Buffy yelled.

Lola stood up too, her face was stoney, her expression obstinate. "Fine then I'll leave then you won't have to bother looking after me," she said it so calmly I almost thought she was joking. But then she stormed out the room grabbed her jacket and handbag (knocking over a vase in the process) and she slammed out of the house into the stiflingly hot streets.

Buffy stared afforontedly at the spot where Lola had just been standing, her knuckles had turned white from gripping the table so hard.

"Well done Buffy really great going," Xander said jokingly.

"Oh shut up!" Buffy shouted yet again, she to then stormed out of the room but she didn't leave the house. I heard the bathroom door slam and then the faint sound of choked up angry sobbing, but I knew it wasn't because of Lola.

"Where do you think she'll go?" Dawn asked worriedly.

"Her apartment probably," Faith said knowingly.

"Great well now we're one troop down, who knows how long the rest of us will last like this?" Xander said looking around.

We all looked at each other fearfully.

0000

Kaiya stood in front of McGonogalls fireplace her hands clammy, McGonogall wouldn't be back for at least three hours so she had plenty of time. Then why did her stomach feel like led and her stupid school robes, (that hung loosely on her) feel to tight around her chest. Kaiya took a breath before sprinkling some floo powder into the roaring fireplace. She stepped into it trying to relax and shouted into the emerald abyss "Number five Charring Cross road London, apartment two!" She was soon zooming out of sight and into the whirlwind of different chimneys.

Kaiya arrived at her destination much sooner than she would have liked to. She stumbled out of the brick fireplace coughing. But her host didn't do anything to help her, instead he looked on at her almost mockingly. Kaiya looked up to meet Rays stoney gaze. He was seated in an arm chair his legs open, a beer bottle in hand and a lazy look of lust mixed with imperturbable vindictiveness.

Kaiyas blood froze, she new that look and she hated it more than she hated this whole ridiculous plan. She new that if she could just get the upper hand then everything would be all right. He looked at her expectantly, she waltzed over to him swaying her hips. Kaiya dropped to her knees in front of him licking her lips in what she hoped was a seductive manner. He lazily let her unbutton his trousers before his pushed her back with his beefy hand on her face.

"What do you think you're doing, you little slut!" Ray shouted fiercely. This was a game he enjoyed he loved to humiliate the weak witch who stood before him with such gaunt eyes.

"I...I thought you..." Kaiya stammered. As she fell backwards clumsily, her robes fell up revealing her thigh.

"W...w..well spit it out!" Ray said viciously.

"I wanted to..."

"Say it!" Ray commanded standing before her and clutching her chin hard.

Kaiyas eyes watered, "I wanted to give you a blow job."

Ray turned her face upwards so she was staring at him right in the eye, "Good now tell me what was the task I set you?" Ray clutched her chin tighter forcing her neck so far back it almost snapped.

"OW! You wanted m..me to get Ginny as close to Draco as possible and then lead her to him on the night of the task. And you wanted as much information on Harry Potter and his lot as I could get!" Kaiya winced.

"And what did I say I would do if you didn't do these things!" Ray asked this time twisting her arm back as well.

"OW FUCK! You said you would k...kill the the others I...m..mean MY other friends!"

"Right so tell me Kaiya WHY is Ginny Weasely going out with Harry Potter and why haven't you got any other information for me!"

"I don't know!" Kaiya screamed.

"Well you better start finding out missy, because I never make shallow threats," Ray said in a deadly whisper. He let go of her leaving her panting with tears in her eyes. "Now come up here and give me a kiss."

Kaiya got up obediently and pecked him on the lips, but he thrust his tongue into her mouth roughly. He pressed his lips so forcefully against hers she felt them bruise. He lent back after awhile drinking in her appearance, the fact that she looked anorexic, weak and ghostly only seamed to turn him on.

"Now how about that blow job?" He said commandingly. Kaiya stared at him her eyes wide with fear. She glanced around her looking for an escape root. Kaiya dived under his arm running to the door. But he was too fast.

Ray grabbed her legs sending her sprawling on the floor. "Now Kaiya don't make me hurt you! You've got me all worked up you can't just leave!" Kaiya tried wriggling away but Ray punched her around the head. He sighed as if he didn't want to do it.

"I hate you, you're as sick as your father!" Kaiya spat form her place on the floor. Ray glared at her and kicked her in the side making her fly into the table legs.

She tried to get up groaning. He immediately grabbed her wrist and flung her onto the table roughly. He sat her up forcing her legs open, he stood between them forcing her into another bruising kiss this time Kaiya tried beating him away. All this achieved was a punch in the lip and then more brutal kissing. Ray pushed her away keeping a firm grip on her shoulder, he swung her round angrily.

Now she was truly crying as she new there was no way out of this. "Please don't Ray please! I can't bare it please!" She moaned her eyes stinging as they ran with tears.

"Shut up!" He said gruffly. As he flung her round he kneed her in the back. Ray pushed her down so her breasts and cheek was pressing into the table with her arse in the air. He pulled up her robes and pulled her knickers down. Kaiya looked at the clock babbling uselessly her voice thick from screaming and crying. She tried to concentrate on the numbers, trying hard to block out what was happening to her.

00000000

A/N: Please review I find it alot easier to write if I have some encouregment! Thanxs xxx


	34. Ruby Red Slippers Part II

A/N: I wanted to take this moment to say thank you to all my lovely reviewers, so thank you!

Disclaimer: The song is called Someday by The Strokes, i can not claim any ownership for it.

Chapter thirty-four, Ruby Red Slippers (Part II) 

**Previously:**

**Lola was helping Xander load the trunk whilst he gave her a lecture on people stealing his tools.**

"**Exactly how far does that go down luv?" Spike suddenly remarked from behind her.**

"**Wouldn't you like to know," she replied smirking. They had both been referring to the tattoo of two Chinese characters on Lola's lowers back, the first one meant "Lo" and the second unseen one said "la" Her Chinese name was etched vertically so the "la" was hidden by her jeans, although Spike had know idea what they stood for or how many there were.**

_In many ways, they'll miss the good old days_

_Someday, someday_

_Yeah, it hurts to say, but I want you to stay_

_Sometimes, sometimes_

_When we was young, oh man, did we have fun_

_Always, always_

_Promises, they break before they're made_

_Sometimes, sometimes_

_Oh, My-ex says I'm lacking in depth_

_I will do my best_

_You say you wanna stay by my side_

_Darlin', your head's not right_

_See, alone we stand, together we fall apart_

_Yeah, I think I'll be all right_

_I'm working so I won't have to try so hard_

_Tables, they turn sometimes_

_Oh, someday..._

_No, I ain't wastin' no more time_

_And now my fears_

_They come to me in threes_

_So, I_

_Sometimes_

_Say, "Fate my friend,_

_You say the strangest things_

_I find, sometimes"_

_Oh, My-ex says I'm lacking in depth_

_Say I will try my best_

_You say you wanna stay by my side_

_Darlin', your head's not right_

_See, alone we stand, together we fall apart_

_Yeah, I think I'll be all right_

_I'm working so I won't have to try so hard_

_Tables, they turn sometimes_

_Oh, someday..._

_I ain't wasting no more time_

The night was hot, a sticky hot that stung your eyes and crept up your spine so it tingled. The air was completely still, the only light coming from the dim street lamps, the noises of cars and raucous laughter mixed with far of sirens filled the skies. There was a bar lit by pink and purple lights, dark heavy curtains hung around the back windows and a sickly sweet smell hung in the crowded room. That was where Spike found her.

He stalked around the perimeter of the room,searching for...what? He did not know. He strutted over to the bar his black bomber jacket earning glances from the people around him, who fanned themselves with their hands. Just then Spike spotted her, it was hard to tell if it was her seeing as there were so many other brunettes in the world, but she turned slightly to sip her drink and Spike caught site of her face, it was her.

"Well well well, if it isn't Lola Walker," Spike said smirking as he came up behind her.

"Hello Spike," she replied turning round only slightly to look him in the eye.

"Can I sit?" He asked pulling out a cigarette.

"Be my guest," Lola sounded sullen and judging by the two empty glasses in front of her she was a little tipsy.

"So where did go?" Spike asked.

"Home, well not home but to my flat, I think I might stay there for a while." This time Lola turned to face him, her face brightened when she saw he was smoking. Spike wordlessly shook a cigarette out of the packet and handed it to her.

"They're all worried about you back at the house."

"So...?" Lola raised her eyebrow as if daring him to contradict her.

"Luv you have to come back at some point..."

Lola cut across him rudely. "You know us two have never really talked."

"Right and?" Spike asked raising an eyebrow cockily.

"Tell me about how you were sired and what happened before and after that, I wanna know about it. If you tell me I'll by you the next round of drinks," Lola bribed. Spike smirked.

000

Kaiya walked back to Gryffindor tower sullenly. Her encounter with Ray hadn't lasted much longer than an hour so she'd had plenty of time to leave McGonogalls office unseen. She felt used and dirty, the things he said to her made her shiver. Kaiya ran up a few steps until she reached the portrait of the fat lady, who was of course sleeping seeing as it was so late. Kaiya whispered the password and the portrait swung open lazily.

She slithered into the cosy common room looking around furtively. The last embers of the fire were dying out, they sent Kaiyas shadow out over the deserted room. Kaiya flinched when she caught site of herself in a mirror she looked a mess. Kaiya touched the bruise on the side of her face and winced, she hurt all over. Kaiya held back a sob and made her way up to bed.

000

A gentle stream of colours played across Lola's face as she gulped down her sixth Vodka shot. A sickish green as it first hit her tongue, a pale glow as it travelled down her throat and then a warm tinge as it settled in her belly. Spike laughed as she screwed up her face in disgust, he couldn't help but realise that Lola wasn't the only drunk person around there. Spike had consumed a fair amount of alcohol himself and was starting to feel the effects.

"Spike?" Lola slurred resting her head on the table and clutching her empty glass protectively.

"Yeah luv?" He replied looking at her with glazed eyes.

"You know those big victorian dress things they wore when you were _human_," Lola whispered the word human as if it was illegal, "I've always wanted to wear one of those dresses, they kinda turn me on. Do they turn you on?" Lola said it so innocently she sounded almost child like.

"Oh god yeah. They had all these petticoats right that you had to get under and it was like unwrapping a birthday present when I pulled it of someone. Also the corsets were amazing such a turn on with the girls milky breasts spilling out of them," Spike said his eyes unfocused.

Lola snorted and punched him in the arm. "I need another drink," Lola said seriously.

000

Willows P.O.V

I remember with such perfect clarity how hot it was that summer. How the air seemed to stiffen around you, squeezing until you popped and dived into the sheltered confines of a swimming pool. The air was humid in the evenings and if there was a breeze it was a soft warm caress on your face. There were no gushes of wind to blow your hair around your face menacingly, no outstanding downpours of rain to drown you in their dissatisfaction.

That was the summer on my ninth birthday (sixteen years ago). I spent the whole time hanging around with Xander by the pool in Sunnydale leisure centre, we only stopped swimming to buy ice creams. On one particularly hot day I decided to stay in. By the evening I was bored so set out to call Xander, we decided to meet at the ice cream parlour on Mocking dale road.

I walked purposefully towards it, fanning myself as I went. I desperately wanted to get out of the sun, so I decided to cut through a nice shady alley. Upon entering I heard voices, strangled voices. I ducked behind a dustbin not wanting to be spotted. Peeking out I could make out the scene before me.

There were two men, one with greasy black hair and a hooked nose the other had wild greying hair, his eyes looked mad, he was scarred and he spat when he spoke.

"So Sunnydale hu? What do you think the Dark Lord wants from here?" Asked the mad man.

"Probably some stray vampire for his sacrifice," The other said offhandedly.

"What sacrifice?"

"Oh I'm sorry did he not tell you?" The man with greasy hair said superiorly, "The Dark Lord is making a sacrifice so he can store a part of his soul and a good amount of his power in a box. He will be invincible unless the box is broken."

"How do you know this?"

"Well I am kept informed seeing as I'm risking my life being a spy and all that."

"What utter bollocks I risk MY life recruiting people!" The mad man said outraged.

"Calm down Greyback. All you do is have a bite to eat, I on the other hand am inside the enemies head, I'm part of their mind, I can see all their dirty tricks an..."

Greyback cut him of, "oh yeah then tell me who will win this, prophecy boy or our master?"

I remember breathing a sigh of relief once they had left. I dismissed the encounter as two mad men talking a load of rubbish. But years later on a musty night when the house was near empty with Spike and Lola out and Faith out trying to cheer Buffy up, I remembered it. I was sitting at the coffee table crossed legged, my head resting on a heavy book when the conversation suddenly popped into my mind. I suddenly realised the significance of it. So if Voldemort needed to do a ritual to open, close then seal the box that would suggest the same ritual reversed would be needed to open the box.

000

He coughed slightly as he calmed down then became serious. "Why did you rebel so much against your parents when you had everything you ever wanted?"

"I dunno I guess I was a bit mad," Lola replied slurring. The two fell about laughing again. Once Lola gained her composure she looked at Spike coyly under her eyelashes. "You know I've always kinda fancied you," she said in an attempt at being sexy.

"Really luv?" Spike asked cockily.

"Yeah, I like the whole bad boy thing." Lola waggled her eyebrows.

A strand of hair fell from behind Lola's ear, she bent her head forwards letting it dangle. Spike new what would happen if he pushed that strand of dark brown hair back behind her cheek bones.

He knew that suddenly she would look up, rest her head against his hand on her cheek. They would soon be lost in each others furious kiss, her lips bruising his as she pressed herself against his roughly, vending her frustration in herself out on him. it would become more gentle as they melted into each other getting used to the others mouth. Soon they would be staggering out of the bar, walking down the dark streets lit by soft yellow light. Their hands would be on each other all the time right up to Lola's flat.

On the way up the rickety spiralling staircase, he would push her against one of the peeling walls. His hand would creep under her silver, sequinned, short and backless dress. He would caress her thigh. They would finally reach her flat, scrambling with the keys they would hardly be able to get in, she would try to flick the light switch one handed as they snogged. Clothes would be shed as they backed into her bedroom and then finally onto the crumpled white bed sheets of the small bed.

Surprisingly enough Spike did tuck that strand of static hair behind Lola's ear. The only explanation for it was that they were under the influence of lubricous amounts of alcohol and that makes people do strange unexpected things. Subsequently that night Spike got to finally find out how far Lola's tattoo went down.

00000000000000000

**A/N: I would like to say sorry for the fact that it's taken me so long to update. I am trying to write a story for school at the same time as this so it's been really hard to alternate, I'll do the best I can to get chapters up quickly. **

**I think you all hate me because I just made Spike and Lola shag, but I think it was needed. I am so sick of Spuffy! **

**Please don't call Lola a Mary Sue because I would like to point out that I have not centered the story around her, I have not made her prettier than any other charecter in BTVS, I have not made her have beter super powers than Buffy and I have not made her amazing, the only thing interesting about her is she's a very insecure person who in my opinion could benefit thereapy, (more on that in the next chapter). **

**Anyways suggestions where do you guys want Lola and Spikes relatioship to go? **


	35. Ruby Red Slippers Part III

A/N: 'Warning: the poem is not for the faint of heart or the easily embarrassed. It is a raw description of sex, not smut so I can have it on this sight but it is very inappropriate for young people.

Disclaimer: The poem don't belong to me, it belongs to the author who is listed above it.

Chapter thirty-five, Ruby Red Slippers (part III) 

_Last Gods_

_by Galway Kinnell_

_She sits naked on a rock_

_a few yards out in the water._

_He stands on the shore,_

_also naked, picking blueberries._

_She calls. He turns. She opens_

_her legs showing him her great beauty,_

_and smiles, a bow of lips_

_seeming to tie together_

_the ends of the earth._

_Splashing her image_

_to pieces, he wades out_

_and stands before her, sunk_

_to the anklebones in leaf-mush_

_and bottom-slime--the intimacy_

_of the visible world. He puts_

_a berry in its shirt_

_of mist into her mouth._

_She swallows it. Over the lake_

_two swallows whim, juke, jink,_

_and when one snatches_

_an insect they both whirl up_

_and exult. He is swollen_

_not with ichor but with blood._

_She takes him and sucks him_

_more swollen. He kneels, opens_

_the dark, vertical smile_

_linking heaven with the underneath_

_and licks her smoothest flesh more smooth._

_On top of the rock they join._

_Somewhere a frog moans, a crow screams._

_The hair of their bodies_

_startles up. They cry_

_in the tongue of the last gods,_

_who refused to go,_

_chose death, and shuddered_

_in joy and shattered in pieces,_

_bequeathing their cries_

_into the human mouth. Now in the lake_

_two faces float, looking up_

_at a great maternal pine whose branches_

_open out in all directions_

_explaining everything._

Spike awoke with a start, his fore arm was stinging painfully. The vampire opened his eyes to see strong rays of bright sunlight cascading through the window and onto him.

"Bloody hell, I'm never gonna get used to this," he muttered. Spike rolled over and came face to sleeping face with Lola. He sighed falling back onto the pillows when he remembered the previous night. With the realisation of where he was and how he got there had also come a throbbing hang over.

Lola stirred slightly in her sleep, pulling the sheets so they exposed Spikes nakedness. Spike swung his legs out of the bed as his foot came to land it connected with something mushy and wet. Spike looked down to see a half empty curry dish. With slight horror Spike looked at the rest of the small room, seeing everything in sun light made it all seem all the more real.

He looked at the crowded desk in front of the window. There were coffee mugs and empty plates all over it, a vase of wilting lilies stood by the desk mournfully. Lolas abounding cupboard door was open, letting the contents spill out; which consisted of a white vintage wedding dress, vintage ball gowns, tight dresses by famous designers he'd never heard of, tops from all the corners of the world, skirts that seemed to have more layers than cakes, a mass of blue and black jeans and top hats trimmed with lace.

Her carpet was a far cry from clean, books and software for her Applemac (lying open on the floor) littered it. He got up and pulled his jeans on. He walked into the wooden hallway that was compared to the rest fo the place tidy. To get there he had to pass through a narrow space that had a book shelf of old records lining one wall and a large window on the other. He was impressed by some of the titles of the records but he was more concerned about finding his shirt than anything else. He found it kicked under a beaded chair in her living room/ kitchen.

Spike pulled it on along with his jacket, he walked back into the bedroom to take one last look at Lola. She was lying on her stomach with the cover pulled around her arse. He looked at the two tattoos on her back one between her shoulder blades and the other snaking from her lower back into her arse. He shook his head and left the flat for what he thought would be the last time.

0000

Faye walked through the halls of Hogwarts humming to herself. She felt good, really good. All the pain that had swamped her over the last two year seemed to be ebbing away. She really had felt it, she really had felt that she had killed her sister, her sole mate, her best friend. Faye understood the heroin had been a mistake, her cravings were gone and she was slowly beginning to create a life for herself again. Of course she new she would never be able to even go near smack again or she'd be right back where she started. Suddenly Faye banged right into a a very young spotty girl.

"Oh sorry!" Faye said as she tripped a little. Faye then looked up to see that the girl wasn't alone she was being guided along by none other that Draco Malfoy.

"Brocklehurst," he hissed.

"What the fuck are you doing with this girl?" Faye shouted. "My god I new you were sick Malfoy but I never new you were a pedophile! Uh! Get away from her!" Faye pulled the little girl away from Malfoy gruffly.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I don't wanna shag this bloody idiot!" Draco shouted outraged. He pulled the girl back from Faye.

"Well then what do you want hmm?" Faye pulled the girl back to her by her arm.

"I want her to...to...distract Madame Pince while I go into the restricted section!" Malfoy grabbed the girls other arm, pulling it.

"Sure whatever you say," Faye pulled the arm she was in possession of roughly.

"Let go!" Shouted Malfoy pulling her right arm.

"You let go perv!" Faye pulled the girls left.

"No!" Pull.

"Yes!" Pull.

"No!" Pull.

"Yes!" Pull.

"Yes!" Pull. "Wait."

"Ha!" Pull. Faye pulled the girl and they both toppled over onto the floor.The girl screamed and ran away, leaving Faye and Malfoy panting.

"Uh what are you two doing?" Ginny said as she came up from behind Faye. Faye couldn't help but detect what seemed like a little jealousy in Ginnys voice.

"Nothing you need to worry about darlin," Draco said turning to look at her with a smirk. Ginny shivered slightly, her lips going dry. Draco turned on his heel and stalked after the girl.

"Gin could you help me up?" Faye asked from the floor.

0000

"It's meant to be art deco," Buffy said in confusion.

"It looks like a brain," Faith said walking around the object in question.

"A brain! You're the one that helped me pick it!" Buffy yelled outraged. Faith shrugged and continued to stare at the 'it'. "Uh I guess I should take it back," Buffy said bending down to pick 'it' up; 'it' was in fact a smallish chair, but it wasn't any chair it was a chair covered in pink rubbery tentacles, _real _ tentacles. Buffy prodded one of the tentacles and addressed Dawn who was looking at it with contempt. "What do you think Dawnie?"

"I think...I think it's evil, I swear that tentacle has it in for me, it keeps swaying my way...ew," Dawn said shuddering. "Faith why did you let her by it?" Dawn shouted at the other slayer.

"I dunno it seemed like a good idea at the time, B was really upset over Charlie so we went late night shopping and this was...well it was funny," Faith said defensively.

"Faith it's alive!" Dawn said in an attempt at being calm.

"Guys just calm down ok...I'll just take it back and then we can get back to work. Ok?" Buffy said firmly. Buffy walked over to it purposefully, a tentacle shot out at her aggressively, Buffy yelped and jumped back.

"Demons, Vampires, Dark Wizards are fine but ask Buffy it go near anything remotely bug or fish like and she freaks out," Dawn said sighing.

"Maybe we should get Angel to do it," Buffy said hopefully. The three girls walked back into the stiflingly hot kitchen, where the rest of the Scoobys were assembled (apart from Lola). Buffy looked around and spotted Spike. "Spike nice to see you're here."

"Well I couldn't draw myself away you see pet," Spike said leering.

A spark of midday sunlight filtered through the window and onto the steel surfaces in the kitchen; the light bounced of it and reflected around the room making it look like tiny fairies were spiralling around the room.

"So we're pretty much back to where we started now Lolas gone, I think we sh..." Buffy started.

"No you're not," everyone turned to the door to see Lola standing there. "Listened I just wanna explain ok, so please don't say anything." Lola stepped further into the room and came over to the sun bathed table.

"The reason why I didn't want you guys to have this necklace is because it belonged to my Watcher who's dead."

"But I thought it belonged to your ex...oh," Xander said.

"I had an affair, with my Watcher. It started two years after I found out I was a potential. I was twenty when it started, he trained me and at first we were just friends but then well..." Lola said sadly.

"Was your watcher married?" Willow asked.

"Yeah he was and he had three children. Two years after it started I came over to his house to go patrolling, we were out when some of the bringers attacked us, they killed him but I managed to get away. I went back for his body later and grabbed this necklace he always wore, I haven't taken it of since. Then I came to Sunndale." Lola paused and bit her lip.

"Buffy you're right I am immature and insecure, I can't let go because I know what I did was wrong, but at the time I didn't give a shit about his family. When my parents found out they spread it all around their rich peoples book clubs and everything, I'm not big enough of a person to not care about that stuff. I feel like if I give you this necklace then it's like I'm admitting he died and never was able to like make stuff up with his family," Lola finished she didn't look ashamed she looked thoughtful and slightly pissed of.

"Lola we have to look at that necklace," Giles said gently.

"Yeah I know," Lola unclasped it and handed it to Angel who was nearest. "I'm sorry, I'll try harder to take this more seriously," Lola said.

"Don't worry we forgive you...Lolita," Xander said jokingly.

"Very funny," Lola said snidely as she came to sit down. Spike stared at her he really needed to figure out what was going on between them, if anything was going on.

000

A smooth shimmer of red light settled over the Hogwarts library as the sun set. it bathed to books in what seemed like blood. Ginny sat in a secluded part of the thriving Library with her head stuck in a revision book. She put it down and sighed, the red head looked around and when she turned back to the table she almost jumped out of her skin. Draco malfoy was sitting opposite her calmly.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Ginny hissed.

"I need to talk to you," Draco said seriously.

"Ok I'm intrigued, talk," Ginny said.

"Are you happy?"

"What kind of a question is that! Of course I am," Ginny said getting up to go.

"I've seen you with him," Draco said suddenly.

Ginny turned, "With who?"

"Potter. You're hollow around him he drains the happiness out of you, you deserve better, you deserve someone who will put you before any bloody prophesy," Draco said getting up and walking towards her so their bodies were close enough to feel each others heat.

"A...and who do you suggest Malfoy?" Ginny tried to say it snappily but it came out as more of a plea.

"Me," Draco lent forwards and kissed her soundly on the lips. Ginny rapped her arms around him and kissed him back passionately.

000

Darkness had truly settled over the Scoobys house as the clock chimed twelv, the hat stand was cast in a depth of shadow that cascaded over it like a whirl pool. Lola crept through the shadows of the front hallway and into the kitchen to get some cheese.

"Lola," Lola whipped round to see Spike standing there cooly.

"Oh it's you."

"Can we talk?" Spike asked her.

"Spike I don't understand what you want from me. Do you wanna shag occasionally and leave it at that, do you wanna date me? I'm just a fucked up girl with a serious insecurity issue," Lola said bitterly.

"And I'm just a fucked up sod with a slayer obsession.We're standing on the brink of a sodding apocaypse, this is no time pass up chances. We have a chance to make something work, how about it?"

Lola contemplated the offer "You really hurt my feelings when you weren't there this morning. I'm not a slut and I don't appreciate being made to feel like one."

"I'm sorry luv. I need someone, I need some warmth in the nights, I need to feel close to someone for one last time." Spike said as he moved closer to her.

"I don't know, guys usually leave me in an instance because they get sick of having me as their responsibility, and you know I'll get sick of you at some point because that's what I'm like."

"Does that matter, I'm not proposing to you I'm just asking for some interaction and anyway I like that you'll get sick of me, chases are always fun."

Lola smiled and flung her arms around his neck, she bought his head forwards until they were kissing.

000

A sharp gust of wind shook over a dilapidated building sight. Graffiti covered the walls and shit covered the jagged floor. The early morning fog settled over it like a cloud of dead bugs, crawling and cluttering up above.

"Bloody scared out of her mind, I'm telling you," a scrawny boy of around fifteen said as he took a drag on his cigarette. He shook his long hair, so some of the died black tresses fell over his right eye.

"What the fuck d'ja mean?" said another boy with a scottish accent. He had red scraggily hair and sharp pointed teeth that he would run his studded tongue it over every so often.

"I mean she ran into the party right? And she looked around, her eyes were bulging out her fucking head, then she just stared straight ahead and screamed. Next thing anyone new she was on the floor in complete shock. It was fucking trippy man."

"What did she look like?" The other boy asked lighting up his own cancer stick.

"Uh well she had like black hair down to her shoulders. Um she...well ye know she was your regular emo/punk rocker, spiky belt, black, black and more black. She weren't that fit. Oh yeah she had blood all over her head man, like it was spilling down her face kinda."

"Shit."

"I think she might of been gang banged or sumthin'. I mean what else woulda scared her like that? It was just bloody crazy, I slipped out when the police were there didn't want them arresting me again."

"Fuck," said the red head shivering." Jesus man what is it with this bloody weather?"

"I know! Every day it's sweltering hot during the day and at night then in the morning it's a bloody ice box!" He said pulling the hood of his baggy jumper up.

"And then there's the fog, it's every where makes me feel sorta clammy..."

"Well it would Dementors have that effect," said a cool voice from behind them. The two boys whipped around to see the looming shadow of a robbed, stick wielding man.

"Who the fuck are you?" Said the boy with black hair.

"Your killer. Drusilla, feed!" He commanded.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Please review. Please tell me what you think of Spike/Lola if you don't like them together tell me and I'll take it out! Ditto to Drusilla and Malfoy/Ginny! I need some reviews! PLEASE!


	36. Conformity

A/N: Reviews are nice.

Chapter Thirty-Six; Conformity. 

_1 Similarity in form or character; agreement: I acted in conformity with my principles. _

_2 Action or behaviour in correspondence with socially accepted standards, conventions, rules, or laws: conformity to university regulations. _

_3 Geology. The relationship between adjacent layers of sedimentary rock. _

_**From slowly dispersed into the misty horizons, like a seagull flying out to sea on a windy day. June came and with it also came countless exams, and astoundingly hot summers days. Ginny didn't say a word to anyone about her and Malfoys passionate kiss, she kept it bottled inside making her irritable and an easy target to tease. She spent her days locked up in the shady common room revising or crammed in stuffy classrooms, and her evenings avoiding Harry desperately.**_

Faye was starting to piss her of greatly, she didn't understand how Faye could be a druggie one minute and then snap back to model student the next. Faye continually out whited her in class although she had missed so many previous lessons. Kaiya was struggling worse than she ever had, Ginny swore she saw Malfoy terrorising Kaiya more than once, but dismissed it as normal Malfoy behaviour.Ginny new deep down in her heart that there was something more to the big picture, a tiny spot she couldn't quite place.

000

Watchers Council H.Q.

_Swirl, swirl, swirl. All Charlie could see was swirls, they asphyxiated him, clasped onto his head with their slimy hands. They were endlessly tugging him, ripping him apart, he was shredded as if he was paper. He walked around the school in a trance, he obeyed his master and only his master. _

Charlie's P.O.V 

12:00 p.m.

Lunch time, it's the worst time of the day. All the girls are running about in their skimpy outfits, they somehow manage to bag all the good food so all that's left is rabbit food. That's the thing about slayers they have huge appetites nothing can satisfy them except the kill, that's why they have to go first.

1:00 p.m.

A sweltering heat blew in my face as I opened the swing doors. The room was filled with a piss yellow coloured sunlight. The air was thick with dust and the smell of blood lust. I walked strait up to the counter and pressed my face against the cool glass showcase, my nose made a smooth smudge on the surface.

"How much?" I asked breathlessly.

"$40.99, it's the very best," said a sweaty bearded man behind the till.

"I'll take it!" I said gleefully as he handed me the shiny new rifle.

3:00 p.m.

What a shiny rifle, so shiny so pretty, but it'll be even prettier when it's stained with little girlies blood. Shiny, shiny, shiny.

5:00 p.m.

I wanted it to be dark, so dark, so I could start. But I had to be patient like he told me to be. Oh I wanted it to happen that second I really did.

12:00 a.m.

I crept through the dark hallways, by shoes squeaking on the neatly polished tiles. Deep velvet curtains and oddly shaped paintings followed me down to my destination. I walked with a misty ease into the controls room, I held my rifle high in glory. A redheaded slayer wearing a beaded mini dress was sitting lazily at the monitors, she hadn't noticed me enter. She swivelled her chair round irritably and reached out to grab her coffee, and then she saw me.

I stood in front of her pretty face with my rifle aimed at her brain. I watched as her expression changed from confusion to horror, her eyes wide she opened her mouth to scream but...BANG! A steady flow of clotted blood streamed out of her head in gushes of screaming agony. Her petite body slumped back over the chair, her legs wide and her eyes opened in placid content. I stepped over her excitedly.

The mass of buttons and leavers flashed menacingly, everything was silent. I pulled the long red leaver and the power went out immediately, including the security cameras. I set of an alarm so that all the residence of the house where forced to rush into the emergency room in the basement.

I waited in anticipation for all the yelling to die down as the load girls made their way into the secure room. My heart was thumping and sweat trickled down my face, I felt ill with glee. Next to come was the red button, I pressed it feverishly, now their was no escape for them, the only way out was up where I was. I looked up in triumph, it was time.

London, Scoobies H.Q. 

A full blaze of sunlight heated the living room satisfyingly. Giles held up the golden key necklace in defeat.

"It appears that this key doesn't actually have any magical abilities, it is just a necklace," he said wearily.

"Great well that takes us right back to square one," Buffy said angrily.

"Oh well we'll figure it out somehow," Lola said happily from her perch on Spikes lap, she was just glad to have her necklace back.

"Well I for one am..." Willow began until the phone cut them of.

"I'll get it," Dawn said. She picked up the receiver, the girl was about to talk when a frantic monolog from the other end stumped her. "Vi calm down I can't hear you!" Dawn shouted.

"What is it?" Xander asked worriedly. Dawn put it on loud speaker in a shocked silence.

"We're locked in the basement! You have to help us! Christian he put us down hear with a T.V so we can see what he's doing! Oh god he has a gun...and he's trying to perform some kind of ritual, he keeps saying we will be the first to go! You have to come now, we don't have any weapons!" Vi shouted. The scoobies looked at each other in shock.

"What kind of thing is he trying to raise?" Buffy asked quickly.

"Buffy I think...I think it's...I think it's...Apollyon the destroyer," Vi whispered tearfully.

"What! So you're saying Christians trying to call upon Apollyon the Destroyer, prince of death, the bloody fag who goes around killing people for no reason?" Spike asked outraged.

"Yeah! Please stop him!" Vi cried

"We'll be right there," Buffy assured her.

Charlie's P.O.V

I scattered the sand around me in a blotchy circle. Everything was ready the candles where lit and now all I had to do was say the words, until a man in brown cords and a woman in black leather trousers burst through the door. Faith and Xander. Sweat trickled down my face as I looked at them angrily...I had to finish the ritual!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I shouted as I picked up my rifle and aimed it at them shakily.

"Christian put down the rifle you don't want to do this," Xander commanded me calmly.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT!" I screamed.

"I just do ok man, now everyone is just gonna chill out ok and you're gonna put down the rifle," Xander said stepping towards me.

"Don't come any closer!" I said swinging the rifle towards Faith who stepped back.

"Ok..ok," Xander raised his hands in surrender and stepped back. "Now Charlie do you want to tell me what you're doing?"

"They have to go! They all have to go!"

"Who have to go?"

"NO! I'm asking the questions!" I screamed, "Xander the question isn't who, the question is why, why do we conform? Hm?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Why do we obey rules, why do we conform ourselves to be like others?"

"I don't know," Xander said, he looked to the side catching site of the redhead lying in a pool of her own blood; he flinched.

"I'll tell you why! We conform because we have to! Now I have it's time for you...step over to the dark side...come into the h..." I felt a blow to by stomach suddenly. My rifle was sliding across the ground and I was falling to the hard floor. Faith pinned my arms down. All I could see was her mass of hair until all went black...forever.

000

An extract from the film diary of Andrew Wells; 

Shot on the 16th of January 2007

A coil of ghostly smoke furls itself around the camera lenses, choking it in it's grey depths. As the smoke evaporates you begin to see the faint outline of a handsome man sitting cockily in a black leather armchair. The chair squeaks loudly as he shifts slightly, but never brakes eye contact with the camera.

"So Spike I have been told about those first few months of yours and Lola's relationship, but never from your lips," says the other voice.

"What do you want to know?" Spike says lazily.

"Everything about her, seeing as she...well she's in her currant state."

Spike chuckles and stares of at a white wall reminiscently, "Where to start? She was mad you know?" He says raising an eyebrow.

"Define mad?" The voice says .

"I mean she acted sort of crazy. I remember in those first few weeks I couldn't get enough of her but gradually she started to slip. I caught her with several different blokes, most of the time she was of her head on cocaine."

The camera zooms out. "What were the guys like?"

"They were usually covered in tattoos and peircings, tongues mostly. There was other stuff as well, see she had all these other people on the side along with her drugs, but whenever I even mentioned leaving her she went completely crazed and said she couldn't live without me and kill her now if I was gonna leave. She even asked me to sire her once."

"Why?"

Spike takes a drag of his long forgotten fag, drops it on the floor and lights another. "With Lola pain and pleasure were all one thing, I don't think she really knew what she was saying. See the thing was she probably _couldn't _live without me, she couldn't even take care of herself for a weekend. Lola pulls you into the whole world that completely contradicts the one you live in. There were the bad times when she wanted to off herself, but then there were the times when I felt like I was on one of the most colourful beautiful roundabouts in the world."

"What was it like when the times were good then?" the voice says sympathetically.

"It's hard to explain, I guess the one word would be impulsive but now with th..." The camera starts to jolt and the picture fuzzes over until it all goes black.

_**Jungleland**_

_The Rangers had a homecoming_

_In Harlem late last night_

_And the Magic Rat drove his sleek machine_

_Over the Jersey state line_

_Barefoot girl sitting on the hood of a Dodge_

_Drinking warm beer in the soft summer rain_

_The Rat pulls into town rolls up his pants_

_Together they take a stab at romance_

_And disappear down Flamingo Lane_

_Well the Maximum Lawmen run down Flamingo_

_Chasing the Rat and the barefoot girl_

_And the kids round here look just like shadows_

_Always quiet, holding hands_

_From the churches to the jails_

_Tonight all is silence in the world_

_As we take our stand_

_Down in Jungleland_

_The midnight gang's assembled_

_And picked a rendezvous for the night_

_They'll meet 'neath that giant Exxon sign_

_That brings this fair city light_

_Man there's an opera out on the Turnpike_

_There's a ballet being fought out in the alley_

_Until the local cops_

_Cherry Tops_

_Rips this holy night_

_The street's alive_

_As secret debts are paid_

_Contacts made, they vanish unseen_

_Kids flash guitars just like switch-blades_

_Hustling for the record machine_

_The hungry and the hunted_

_Explode into rock'n'roll bands_

_That face off against each other out in the street_

_Down in Jungleland_

_In the parking lot the visionaries_

_Dress in the latest rage_

_Inside the backstreet girls are dancing_

_To the records that the DJ plays_

_Lonely-hearted lovers_

_Struggle in dark corners_

_Desperate as the night moves on_

_Just one look_

_And a whisper, and they're gone_

_Beneath the city two hearts beat_

_Soul engines running through a night so tender_

_In a bedroom locked_

_In whispers of soft refusal_

_And then surrender_

_In the tunnels uptown_

_The Rat's own dream guns him down_

_As shots echo down them hallways in the night_

_No one watches when the ambulance pulls away_

_Or as the girl shuts out the bedroom light_

_Outside the street's on fire_

_In a real death waltz_

_Between what's flesh and what's fantasy_

_And the poets down here_

_Don't write nothing at all_

_They just stand back and let it all be_

_And in the quick of the night_

_They reach for their moment_

_And try to make an honest stand_

_But they wind up wounded_

_Not even dead_

_Tonight in Jungleland_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_


	37. Beyond The Dark Side Of The Valley

Disclaimer: The poem is called Ample make this bed by Emily Dickinson. 

Chapter thirty-seven; Beyond the dark side of the valley 

_**Previously**_

_There was one person who did not enjoy the festivities; Voldemort sat at his throne of darkness letting it barricade him, the thin wisps cloaked him in shadows of iniquity. He talked to a man with blond hair, a man who at the flick of his wand would stand, sit even kill. _

_Christian the trainee watcher had been under the imperious curse for quite some time now, he was the one who told his master of the Scoobies plans to destroy him in the cave, and he was the one who told him where they where the first time the death eaters surrounded all nine of the them._

_Christian was reporting to Voldemort weather they were planning to attack again and any other scrap of information he could dwindle out of them. Soon Christian wouldn't just be the cause of a few unneeded fights but a whole war where many would die._

_000_

_Ray turned her face upwards so she was staring at him right in the eye, "Good now tell me what was the task I set you?" Ray clutched her chin tighter forcing her neck so far back it almost snapped._

"_OW! You wanted m..me to get Ginny as close to Draco as possible and then lead her to him on the night of the task. And you wanted as much information on Harry Potter and his lot as I could get!" Kaiya winced._

"_And what did I say I would do if you didn't do these things!" Ray asked this time twisting her arm back as well._

"_OW FUCK! You said you would k...kill the the others I...m..mean MY other friends!"_

"_Right so tell me Kaiya WHY is Ginny Weasely going out with Harry Potter and why haven't you got any other information for me!"_

_000_

_Lying still on the ground decaying like a putrid fig was a silver haired little girl startling grey eyes stared up at him as if they were always following him her clothes were ripped and covered in ominous symbols. Xander stood aside a hand over his mouth._

_000_

"_Her name was Eleanor Malfoy; she went to Bauxbatons School for magic and belonged to a family of Death Eaters," Giles stood sombrely in front of the assembled group._

_They had called Giles about the dead little girl and he had insisted on bringing her back to the house, to discover whom she was using his contacts at the Coven. The Scoobies were sitting on brown leather sofas in the living room, all clutching tea and onto the hope this wasn't a trap._

"_We need to send her clothes back to the council and get the Mystics department to discover what those symbols mean," Willow said, glancing up from her bare feet, cold against the tiled floor._

00000

The sun burned a girly pink over the mountains to the west of the castle, its delirious glory radiating over turrets and bridges. The periwinkle blue sky reflected in the placid surface of the lake, shimmering and sparkling like a diamond necklace. The day promised to be hot, although a scatter of fluffy grey clouds seemed to threaten a night of rain.

Kaiya shivered as she felt his breath on the side of her neck, the warm scent of beer clogging her nostrils. She shut her eyes tight to prevent tears as he brought her arm up painfully behind her back.

"So darlin what exactly are you going to do about our little Ginny situation?" Ray said softly.

Kaiya breathed in, trying to pluck up what little courage she had left. "I have a plan, Ginny's been talking to Draco lots lately so I think it'll work."

"You think? Now Kaiya you know that aint good enough," Ray whispered.

"I _know _it'll work," she replied.

"Good, because Draco's finished his task and I want it done by tonight," Ray let her arm flop soundlessly and then disappeared into the darkened forest. Kaiya let out an anguished sob and dropped to her knees, her life was about to end and there was nothing she could do about it.

0000000

A silence rippled over the house, a silence so profound you could cut through it with a knife. The scene being played out was fit for a murder mystery. In the middle of a bare darkened room were two chairs, Charlie's bloodied form was chained to one and Giles' worn out one sat despairingly in the other. His tie was loose and his hair lay messily on his head.

"Ok Charlie lets try this again shall we?" Giles whispered, his voice echoing around the dank basement.

"Fine," Charlie spat.

"Who. Are. You. Working. For!" Giles shouted as he jumped up knocking his chair down in the process.

"I…I…not…can't," Charlie said silently.

"What?" Giles screamed. There was no reply, Giles sighed, he righted his chair and slumped back down.

"Giles!" The frantic voice of Willow called from up the shadowy staircase.

"Yes," He replied half-heartedly.

"You better come up hear, the mystics have found out what all those symbols meant on Eleanor's clothes!" Willow exclaimed. Giles' head shot up, he took one last agonized look at Charlie and then disappeared up the stairs.

"What have they found out?" Giles asked breathlessly upon his arrival in the sun lit living room.

"Come and sit down," said Buffy who was at the front of the Scoobies with Willow, her hair shimmering in the distant sunlight. Giles took his seat impatiently.

"Ok everyone ready?" Willow asked. "They say: _thou must complete the following tasks: first sacrifice the sister, her blood will be known, she will rise as a shimmering ghost and shall slay ten. After, you must find the emeralds of the serpent. The final plea on the final night the night of the full moon calls for the blood of a woman whose virginity has only just been claimed by an enemy and the pure magnificent blood of the human Key. This is how you shall steal the dark lord's power._" Willow finished in a dramatic whisper.

"Ok so let's run through it," Faith said logically, she was leaning against the wall with Lola clinging to her shoulder pitifully. The generating sun shone over Faiths face and hair, tiny strands would slip from her ponytail and bounce around her glowing cheekbones every so often.

"Well first they said the blood of the sister so I'm guessing that would be Eleanor," Xander said from his comfortable seat on the squishy sofa, "But whose sister, her last name was Malfoy and didn't Dumbledore say that some guy called Draco Malfoy went to Hogwarts that must be him."

"Well he wouldn't be doing it alone, maybe he has a brother," Buffy said, then as an afterthought, "or another sister, older."

"Maybe. Ok then it said she would slay ten so I guess that must be the ten people on the buss," Angel said as he paced up and down the cold tiled floor, "Emeralds from the serpent must refer to some kind of crystals and the final thing was…"

Spike cut him of obnoxiously, "A bird that just got her first shag has to be bled and the key in human…" he trailed of dismayed.

"Dawn!" Everyone said in unison.

_AMPLE make this bed._

_Make this bed with awe;_

_In it wait till judgment break_

_Excellent and fair._

_Be its mattress straight, _

_Be its pillow round;_

_Let no sunrise' yellow noise_

_Interrupt this ground._


	38. The Suicide Pact

Disclaimer: The Extract is from Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare

Chapter thirty-eight; the suicide pact.

_LYSANDER _

_A good persuasion: therefore, hear me, Hermia._

_I have a widow aunt, a dowager_

_Of great revenue, and she hath no child:_

_From Athens is her house remote seven leagues;_

_And she respects me as her only son._

_There, gentle Hermia, may I marry thee;_

_And to that place the sharp Athenian law_

_Cannot pursue us. If thou lovest me then,_

_Steal forth thy father's house to-morrow night;_

_And in the wood, a league without the town,_

_Where I did meet thee once with Helena,_

_To do observance to a morn of May,_

_There will I stay for thee._

_HERMIA _

_My good Lysander!_

_I swear to thee, by Cupid's strongest bow,_

_By his best arrow with the golden head,_

_By the simplicity of Venus' doves,_

_By that which knitteth souls and prospers loves,_

_And by that fire which burn'd the Carthage queen,_

_When the false Troyan under sail was seen,_

_By all the vows that ever men have broke,_

_In number more than ever women spoke,_

_In that same place thou hast appointed me,_

_To-morrow truly will I meet with thee._

0000

Although it was midday, and the sun was at its strongest, darkness' jaws swallowed the dusty moth ridden library whole; the pure density of it cascaded downwards, over shelf after shelf of musty , well thumbed books, the sharp twisting smell of it, mixed with pure secerets and something older than any book on the shelf clogged Kaiyas nostrils. Kaiya sneezed but continued on her heart thumping, speech crumpling, feet stumping, skin shuddering quest.

And there he was, in the dustiest, darkest corner of the whole library. Kaiya grabbed the nearest book and slipped her piece of deadly paper inside, she clutched it to her heaving bosom sullenly. She halted and took a deep breath before scuffling to Harrys table dejectedly.

"Ugh," Kaiya groaned as she flopped down dramatically.

"Hi Kaiya, what's up?" Harry asked.

"Oh it's nothing, just Malfoy," Kaiya replied, her dirty wedding dress fluttering about her as she shifted around.

"What's he done this time?" Harry asked resignedly.

"Well...I really shouldn't tell you," Kaiya paused, "but I will you deserve to know. I think Malfoy's been hitting on Ginny and she's well sort of been flirting back."

"What!" Harrys head looked like it was about ot explode and he felt as if he was going to jump up and strangle Kaiya.

"Well you have to admit they do make a good couple," Kaiya glanced at him through her tried eyes, "I have to go okay? I'll see you later." With that she waltzed of, as she did she purposefully dropped the little piece of paper so it fluttered over to Harrys feet.

"Kaiya you forgot..." Harry started to say, but stopped when he read the words scrawled on it haphazardly _Sectumsempra, a spell for enemies. _

0000

Dawns P.O.V

It was hot, too hot. The sun shone above us, it's bright light burning down a golden glow too hot to bare. I was walking through Ken Woods with Ray, and I felt lovely apart from the heat and...something was off, but I couldn't place what. We stopped under a tree and he looked at me with steely eyes that made me melt, I didn't love Ray, but he made me weak at the knees. The leaves of the tree acted as a shelter to the burning sky, only thin sumptuous rays seeping through like long curling fingers to caress our necks.

"Dawn I have to tell you something," he started to say, in his most serious tone. But in the distance I could hear faint shouts, coming steadily nearer.

"Dawn! Dawn! Dawn!" Those where the words being called out in a hysterical half crying voice. I turned and out of the trees came Buffy. Buffy bounded out towards me faster than a bull from its stool. I looked at her bemused, she seemed to be saying that Ray was dangerous, I started to laugh until I was being locked in a death grip by the very same man.

"Dawn!" Buffy shrieked her voice cracking. I looked down to see a long thin and deadly looking wand being pointed at my sister, I tried to move but it was useless he'd already performed some kind of mojo on me.

"Get of her right now!" Buffy yelled.

"Why, I'm her friend?" Ray asked silkily.

"You sick bastard! You killed her didn't you? You killed Eleanor Malfoy!" She screamed.

"Yes my love, yes I killed my sister and now I'm gonna kill yours," Ray tightened his arm around me making me wheeze and choke. "See you at the castle," He winked before we were being squeezed through time and space, into another dimension, Buffys screams of 'no' ringing in our ears.

0000

Harry crumpled the paper up in his hand, clutching it as tightly as he could. The young wizard felt a hot light behind his eyes as if all he could see was anger and hurt. Almost automatically Harry got up and walked out of the cavernous library and into the blazing hot marble hallway. The sun poured down a blinding light, many students took refuge under books, or walked behind tall, hench students like Gregory Goyle or Blaise Zabbini.

Harry scanned the crowed, he could see Ron and Hermione fighting their way towards him but he ignored them. Then out of no where Harry saw a shock of white blond hair, he dived into the sea of sticky student body and sprinted after Draco, Ron and Hermione just behind him.

Malfoy was nearing the main staircase, Harry was just a flight up, there was nothing for it, Harry jumped of the low balcony and landed sprawled ontop of Draco. Students screamed, halting and braking ranks to give them space as the two boys landed with a thud.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked from a balcony above them.

"What the fuck are you doing Potter?" Draco shouted.

Harry jumped up and pulled Draco up with him, "fuck you Malfoy!" He shouted and threw him across the floor.

"What is your problem! You fucking maniac!" Malfoy yelled.

"You stay away from my fucking girlfriend, okay!" Harry shouted turning around to leave.

"But why would I, she's so sexy especially when she's talking about dumping you," Draco leered. Harry stopped in his tracks. "The only problem is," Draco continued, "She's a muggle lover and poorer than my old house elf, I mean really her whole family's a disgrace to her but little Ginny knows how to get her money that little slut."

"Take that back," Harry growled.

"No!"

"Take it back!"

"Make me!"

Harry roared and flung himself at Malfoy, but he was too quick. "Ferus Flamma!" Draco yelled. Flames immediately erupted in a eerie orange and red ring around Harry. Harry yelled as his hand caught alight, he quickly muttered the counter curse.

"One to me Potter, shall we say best out of five, hm?" Draco leered as Harry clutched his burnt hand in pain.

"This isn't a jewel Malfoy, this is about you calling my girlfriend a slut!" Harry seethed.

"What, I was only repeating the words you said."

"What?" Harry asked bemused.

"I heard you Potter, saying she was a slut and a poor filthy bitch who you only felt sorry for, who said _I _believed those things?" Draco smirked.

"I never said that," Harry shouted through his teeth.

"Oh really, well about ten other people beg to differ."

Harry looked around incredulously, he had never said those things and now the whole school would think he had, or Ginny would. Harry stared down the shadowy stairs to the entrance hall and the huge double doors; he wished he could escape, just run away.

"Gravatus!" Draco screamed. Harry doubled over onto the floor gasping, he felt sick to the skin, his whole body seemed to be turning inside out, Harry retched and broke out in a clammy sweat.

"Dear me Potter, this really isn't going so well for you. I guess your mother and father must have passed those weak jeans down to you!" Draco taunted.

Harry felt something inside him snap, he didn't know what made him say it, hell he didn't even know what it would do, "Sectumsempra!" Harry chocked pointing his wand shakily at Draco.

Malfoy screamed and Harry looked up triumphantly, but his expression soon turned to horror. A slash had appeared from Dracos right eye to his stomach, it just missed his heart. Blood was pouring out of it onto the marble stair case and Harry who had immediately run over to Draco and tried to stem the flow.

"Someone get a teacher!" Harry yelled. He felt like crying, he probably was he couldn't tell, the blood was everywhere, people where screaming and Draco was moaning. Harry felt a arm on his shoulder, it was Ron and Hermione.

"I...I didn't know," Harry chocked looking up at them pleadingly.

"Yeah mate we know but, your gonna have to move, Snape's here," Ron whispered.

Harry looked around, Snape was striding towards him, moving students out the way in the process.

"Get out the way Potter!" Snape yelled. Harry wobbled up standing by Hermione and Ron shakily. He was covered in blood and water from the spell he used to put the fire out. Snape bent over Draco and tapped his wound, making it knit together like a shoe lace.

"Zabbini, Goyle, Crabbe! Help me get him up to the hospital wing!" Snape commanded. The Slytherins immediately made their way over to Draco and picked him up effortlessly.

"_YOU!" _Snape yelled at Harry, "Fifty points from Gryffindor for assaulting another student and detentions with me every friday up until next Christmas!" With that he strided after the four Slytherin boys.

000

The sun set an eerie orange light over the dusky Gryffindor common room. Harry sat in one of the arm chairs, glumly he hadn't even bothered to change his robes. Ron and Hermione where watching him warily and Ginny was no where to be seen. The very girl in question walked through the portrait hole with Kaiya at her side at about nine o'clock.

"Hay Harry," she whispered carefully. Harry barely acknowledged her. "I heard what happened," she said sitting down next to him. Her head sinking into the plush pillows the minute she lay on them.

"Oh yeah and I bet you're really pleased," Harry sighed.

"No I'm not. How could you say those things about me and then attack Draco out of no where when he's been so nice lately?" Ginny implored.

"What! I didn't say any of those things, I only 'attacked' him because I thought he'd been bugging you!" Harry seethed, the red of the fire reflecting in his green eyes.

"Well that isn't what I heard!" Ginny said just as pissed.

"Oh sorry I forgot you love Malfoy now don't you!"

"I don't love Draco..."

"So it's Draco now!" Harry seethed standing up in front of Ginny furiously.

Ginny stood up to, "Harry I just think you need to control your temper a bit and maybe you should apologise to me for saying I'm a poor, filthy slut!"

"Well there's no need now that you have your new boyfriend!"

"Fine maybe I will go out with Draco and see how you feel then!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Fine you do that! And don't come sniffling back to me because I'm sick to death of you!" Harry roared. Ginny let out a high pitched wale like a banchee, tears streaming down her peachy cheeks and she ran out of the common room; leaving Harry to storm up to his bedroom.

000

Ginny stumbled through the cold hallways of Hogwarts, her head spinning and her eyes brimming with tears. She felt like she was having a bad acid trip or something, the horrors of her life were chasing her through these thavomless corridors. All maggots and worms, all coming to chase her and rid her of her impurities.

The fiery red head came to a shuddering halt just outside a painting of a pink cod fish. Her breath hitched in her throat, chocking her, strangling her a dark emptiness filling her whole wretched being.

"Ginny?" Came a tentative voice from behind her. Ginny turned so her bleary vision rested on Kaiya.

"Oh god!" Ginny sobbed.

"Sh, sh," Kaiya soothed taking Ginny in her paper like arms, her bones jutting into Ginnys sensitive flesh, "he's an assholl babe. He said all those horrible things about you and then attacked Draco, Draco whose been so lovely to you."

"I know kay kay, I know. I...I mean Draco and I snogged a while ago and ever since then I've just been feeling like I _need _him," Ginny snivelled her voice thick with tears.

"Ginny I think you should go and see him _now. _I mean now we know Harry's an assholl and that Draco really isn't as bad as he makes out he is," Kaiya said seriously.

"Really?" Ginny asked sceptically.

"Well do you wanna see him?"

Ginny looked at Kaiya thoughtfully, "Yeah, yeah I do. I wanna see him and I wanna tell him about everything and I _need _him," Ginny said her tears falling again.

"Then go and Ginny...just remember that no matter what happens...I love you, you're m...my best friend," Kaiya said trying to stifle tears. Ginny nodded and with tears still flowing down her cheeks she made her way to Dracos room.

Ginnys P.O.V

I new I had to love him the minute I saw him lying on that cold hard couch, his torso all bandaged up and a blank expression gracing his lovely face. His eyes seemed to be blank, just empty pits, I wanted to cry again, I did cry again and that's how he saw me. The common room was deserted and even if it wasn't I still would have done what I did. I stumbled over to him and he opened his strong arms to me, we lay like that for what seemed like ages. I cried and he soothed me, he said Harry was a sod and I was to good for him and I believed him.

I looked into the burning fire that sent orange light out over the cold plain room. I remembered how thin and fragile Kaiya and Faye always felt when I hugged them, you could play the piano on their ribs and use their bony fingers as tweezers. Draco told me I felt like a breath of fresh air and that he loved me. He said he had loved me since her first laid eyes on me, I sobbed my heart out and said I loved him to.

That night was the first time I had sex with someone. Draco and I snogged for ages and as his fingers trailed up my thigh, I told him I was a virgin. He kissed me and said he loved me and asked if I wanted to do this and I did. I wanted to make love for the first time to my worst enemy right there in the green, silver and orange Slytherin common room. Right there on that hard uncomfortable couch and we did.

I made love to my worst enemy by the light of a warm fire, in a cold room I hate. And I loved it, more than oxygen.


	39. Call In the Troops

Chapter thirty-nine Loyalty coolness29/05/2006 08:31:00

Disclaimer: The song is by... you guessed it Radiohead and it's called Karma Police.

Chapter thirty-nine; Call in the troops. 

_Karma police_

_Arrest this man,_

_He talks in maths,_

_He buzzes like a fridge,_

_He's like a detuned radio._

_Karma police_

_Arrest this girl,_

_Her Hitler hairdo_

_is making me feel ill_

_and we have crashed her party._

_This is what you get,_

_This is what you get,_

_this is what you get,_

_When you mess with us._

_Karma police_

_I've given all I can,_

_It's not enough,_

_I've given all I can_

_but we're still on the payroll._

_This is what you get,_

_this is what you get,_

_this is what you get,_

_when you mess with us._

_For a minute there_

_I lost myself, I lost myself._

_Phew, for a minute there,_

_I lost myself, I lost myself._

_For a minute there_

_I lost myself, I lost myself._

_Phew, for a minute there,_

_I lost myself, I lost myself_.

Darkness clawed its way over the room, a faint buzz of wind streamed through the open window, sending the sounds of traffic reverberating around the sticky hot bedroom. The faint slivers of curtains whispered and danced in the breeze, a flood of moonlight ricochet of them and streamed over the entangled, sweaty couple on the innocently white bed.

Lola's skin was milky to the touch, her sweet words furled around him like honey, she looked angelic almost perfect as she threw her head back in ecstasy. Spike soon followed her movements, grunting he slithered his arms around her small chest and hauled her up so she was sitting beneath him, her tender body pressed up against his.

The vampire looked down at the girl in front of him and he thought he had never seen a more pitiful sight but never a more alluring one. He had found her just now, naked with a burly man lying (also naked) in their bed. They had had a fight, the worst fight in the world and now he was shagging her. Buffy wasn't back from her 'rescue Dawn mission' so all they could do was wait for an order and until that came what else to do but make love?

"Spike?" Lola suddenly asked.

"Yeah luv," he replied weakly.

"You're not still angry with me are you?" She said meekly, and Spike could tell that she really and truly had been of her head when she picked that guy up at that seedy bar. He could tell that she was sorry; she would probably try to never do it again but he new she would.

"No pet I'm not," he finally replied. Lola stayed silent but sunk into his chest and sighed. The silver of the moon pooled her head in light, making the dark hair seem a dry grey. Spike heard the far of thump of the door, Buffy was home and they needed to get ready to receive their orders.

000

Harry felt spiders, he felt maggots and worms crawling in his ears, up his nose and eating his face in the dark solidarity of the night. In his fitful sleep he heard that spineless laugh that accompanied the sorting hats cryptic message, spoken to them all those long months ago. That spindly sound had plagued him for the whole damn year, his sleep was full of images he couldn't place and sounds he couldn't match, until that deeply hot night.

Harry shot up in bed, his brow soaked with sweat. He could hear that laugh, but this time it had a face. The bleary image of Bellatrix Lestrange swam before his eyes, her hallow face and sickening complexion. He gasped, if that laugh belonged to Bellatrix then that meant the sorting hat had not in fact said those words, they were Voldemorts words spoken threw a Deatheater and passed on through a hat. This meant that all those young slayers and...What was her name? Buffy? Weren't evil, they were in fact powerful allies.

"Fuck me," Harry breathed. He slid out of his sweat soaked bed, knowing that he had to see Dumbledore. The boy who lived was just about to become the boy who died. Harry threw a tee shirt and jeans over his boxers, his invisibility cloak over his shoulders and set of through the shadowed hallways.

0000

Buffy stood in front of the Scooby's with her head hung, tears stung at the corners of her eyes but she fought them back furiously, she could cry after the world ended. Xander had his arm placed comfortingly around her sagging shoulders; it felt like water in a desert.

"Buffy, luv what do you want us to do?" Spike asked tentatively.

Buffy licked her lip and inhaled deeply, "Ray said see you at the castle so that means he's planning to do the ritual tonight at Hogwarts and we're gonna be there just like he said."

"Buffy you don't know that he means _that _castle and if he does then he could be tricking us!" Giles tried to sway her.

"Giles I don't care!" Buffy shouted, "he has Dawn and I'm not gonna let anything happen to her, not again!" Giles shrugged defeated and slumped into a chair.

"This is the plan," Buffy said calmly, "Lola, Spike and Giles I want you to gather the slayers together, I'm guessing there's gonna be some kinda army. Xander, Willow and I are going to get Dawn, Faith and Angel you're our back up, if we're not back in fifteen minutes come in for us. If none of us are back in an hour or more then the rest of you and the slayers go to the castle grounds, they will probably take the fight there. Ok?"

"You got it chief," Faith answered.

"Right lets party," Buffy ordered, all nine of them grabbed their jackets and weapons and headed out the door.

0000

Ginny felt sleepy, her head was dowsed in lovely thoughts and her dreams were filled with pinks and yellows. She sighed slightly as she began to wake up; her eyelids flickered and she was suddenly very aware of a burning sensation in her stomach and on her wrists. Ginny's eyes snapped open; she took in her surroundings fearfully. She was not in fact lying in Draco's arms on smooth silk as she suspected, she was chained to a brick wall in a circular room that (judging from how dark it was) was underground.

The young witch whimpered her whole being throbbed with uncontained pain, as she craned her head to look around she saw another girl hanging from the wall. The girl had dark hair tumbling down slender shoulders; her green eyes were open and boring into Ginny's with malice at the same time as concern and confusion.

"Where are we?" Ginny croaked.

"I dunno," the other girl shrugged her eyes wet with tears, "what's your name?"

"Um Ginny...what's yours?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"Dawn, now shut up I think they're coming," Dawn barked. Sure enough heavy footsteps were coming from behind an unseen door. The softness of the candle light shimmered over the walls; making the whole room look like it was full of condensed dancing light that swallowed them whole.

The grating sound of stone being scraped over stone suddenly filled the room, as a mysterious door was pulled open with thrusting anxiety. Ginny almost fainted again when she saw who was being dragged limply through the small door. A man with white blond hair and a hard uncaring face was pulling the paper thin Kaiya by the neck of her wedding dress.

"I'm glad to see you're awake little Ginivra, so our Draco wore you out then huh?" The man mocked.

"What?" Ginny asked bemusedly, her head still felt thick with sleep and everything just felt completely unreal.

"Kaiya would you please explain to our beautiful young Ginny?" He asked, clearly enjoying how he could manipulate the three girls.

"Ginny I'm so sorry! Oh God we had to, you don't understand," Kaiya sobbed throwing herself at Ginny's feet.

"What the fuck are you talking about!" Ginny tried to shout but it just hurt her head.

"Ray over there, he's Dracos brother. I hooked up with him over the summer and he's been forcing me to help him with this ridicules plan ever since! He wants to steal You know Who's power tonight. For the ritual Ray needs a girl that only just lost her virginity and he needs the key, so he made Draco and I lure you into having sex with him. He made me Gin, he raped be and beat me and threatened to kill everyone else if I didn't!" Kaiya howled.

"Well lets not get over dramatic, yes I did do those things but there's no need to broadcast it to the whole fucking world!" Ray shouted grabbing Kaiya by the elbow and thrusting her up against the wall.

"What's gonna happen to me?" Ginny asked softly, sparkling tears streaming down her already soaked face.

"I have to bleed you and Dawn (she's the key) and that's it really, you never know you might not die. Wait actually you will die it's Dawn that might not but seeing as I'm so cold blooded I think I might kill her anyway but mean whilst I have the pleasure of tormenting you," Ray said all this with glee as he silently raped Kaiya against the cool wall.

Ginny looked at the sight, how Kaiyas bones pressed against Rays chest like spikes and how with each of Rays thrusts Kaiya whimpered and screamed, Ginny threw up on her black robes.

0000

Harry looked up the cascading moving staircase with trepidation. He had no idea why but for some reason he was dreading walking up those darkness drenched marble stairs. He breathed in deeply and jumped up them two at a time.

Harry didn't bother knocking when he arrived at Dumbledore's door, instead he burst through it with such force that a neat stack of papers on the oak desk fell gracefully to the floor. At first glance Harry thought he had gone mad; maggots, worms and cockroaches infested the usually sparkling room, dank decay coated it, mud, dust and a smell so profoundly rank it was making him gasp, then there in the centre of the room was Dumbledore, dead like everything else. Harry watched in shock as the room span and span twirling until it was nothing more than a spiral of dark mist.

Harry blinked; he was staring at a very bemused Dumbledore who was sitting at his perfectly clean desk in his perfectly normal room. The only thing that remained was the smell, infesting every pore of his being, spiralling up is nose and strangling his throat.

"Professor I have to talk to you," Harry chocked making his way over to Dumbledore.

"Please sit down Harry," Dumbledore said gesturing towards and empty seat. His voice sounded croaked and tired, it looked as if he was about to fall asleep.

"It's about…sorry Professor but what _is that smell_?" Harry said almost gagging.

"Oh it's a potion I had Snape brew me, I've been feeling a bit off lately, I'm an old man you know," he replied his head lolling.

"Oh, um are you alright you look, well uh really worn out?" What Harry wanted to say was he looked like he was about to plop his little clogs right there he looked _weak._

"Yes Harry I'm fine, I just feel a little claustrophobic. Could we perhaps take this conversation into the castle I fancy a bit of a walk?" Dumbledore said attempting to rise from his regal like chair but slumping back down.

"Here let me help you," Harry said, hurriedly coming to Dumbledore's rescue.

000

Angel and Faith were standing in the forbidden forest, trying to stop from melting in the heat. Buffy, Xander and Willow had disappeared into the undergrowth ages ago, following one of Willows locator spells. Lola, Spike and Giles where in Cleveland rounding up the slayers, they where port keying back as soon as they where done.

Faith was feeling increasingly agitated around this castle, there was something in the air she could feel something was going to happen and she didn't like the feeling. The trees seemed to be whispering to each other as they swayed from side to side in the unseen and unfelt breeze. Everything was alive with magic, everything was connected all the pieces of this densely complicated puzzle were finally coming together and they were on the brink of an answer.

"Fucking hell they should be back by now!" Faith shouted to a near by oak tree.

"We have to wait for Giles and everyone before we go," Angel replied calmly.

"Screw waiting, I aint getting any older and standing in a crummy wet wood aint exactly how I wanna get my rocks of!"

"Is that what you see this as Faith? Just another way to 'get your rocks of'?" Angel asked casually.

"Fuck of, okay?" Faith said rolling her eyes. The woods stayed silent around them for what seemed like hours, even the trees had stopped whispering. Until a load rustling and raised voices broke the elusive stillness.

"Who's there?" Angel called.

"It's us you poof!" Spike replied as him, Lola, Giles and more than one hundred slayers emerged from the gnarled branches.

"Jesus did they all come with you?" Faith breathed as she looked at the host of girls ranging from the ages of sixteen to twenty-two.

"Yes, once they heard Dawn was in danger everyone wanted to help," Giles said smirking, "In fact we've relocated, I realised that Cleveland is not safe for them tonight. Voldemort must know where it is seeing as Charlie was working for him, so we took everyone with us."

"Well then where's everyone else, this isn't all of them?" Angel asked worriedly.

"Some of us are looking for another way in, Anderson's with them," Rona said, she wasn't how Faith remembered her; Rona's face didn't have the same gleam it used to and her eyes didn't sparkle, or maybe it was just the light.

"Where's Andrew?" Faith asked.

"Back at the house with about ten slayers, they'll alert us if anything happens with Charlie or they're attacked," Lola answered absentmindedly.

"Right well I'm glad you guys have it under control, me and Angel are going in don't wait for us," Faith said turning on her heel, her axe gleaming in the moon light. Angel just nodded to them and followed the dark slayer.

"Good luck!" Lola called after them, they would need it.


	40. A Pop like a Gun Shot

14/06/2006 10:19:00

A/N: Not much to say only that this chapter does contain Character Death. I'm sorry it took me so long to update but please leave a review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: The song is called Colorblind by Counting Crows. I also based a lot of this dialog on HBP but twisted it a bit so it may seem a little familiar.

Chapter Forty; A pop like a gunshot. 

Angel hit the hard ground with a thump; Faith came soon after announcing herself with an uncharacteristic yelp. The soled vampire squinted into the enveloping darkness, vamping out for a second to familiarise himself with their surroundings. They seemed to be standing at the bottom of an old elevator shaft with ominous tunnels leading of from it, himself and Faith had dropped down from the side but all above them was a dense open darkness filled with clanking levers and tarnished wheels.

They were underground, that he knew for sure. Dust conjugated in the corners like old bus tickets in a favourite handbag and the air smelt thick with decay. "Come on we need to find them," he whispered, steering Faith out of the eerily black hole. As soon as their heads had passed under the arch leading into the nearest tunnel a net hurtled down from the ceiling, shrouding them in it's webbed depths.

000

Ginny's P.O.V

I think that I must have blacked out after seeing Kaiyas body being violated right in front of me. When I came round the room was filed with not so muffled murmurs, as if an orchestra of bees had buzzed into the rounded room. My eyes felt crusted like crumpled wet clothes left to dry in the sun. It was a huge effort to open them and once I did it seemed as if they would do better closed.

Against the wall (where my companion hung) was a party of three adults, all bound by a white-ish strong rope. There was a woman with large green eyes and blond messy hair, another woman with red hair and hazel eyes was muttering some incantation to herself and next to her was a man with a brown messy hair and a pirates patch over his eye. The patch reminded me of a similar one Tyler had worn last Halloween. Oh how I missed that seductive boy! As soon as I thought of Tyler I suddenly came to the realization that I hadn't seen Aiden, Conroy, Faye or Vanessa in what seemed like ages.

I turned around to see another set of hostages, this time a man and a woman bundled up in a net. I felt dazed, why would Ray and Draco need so many innocent people, or maybe they weren't how was I to know? It seemed that the other occupants of that stuffy room had not realised my clogged up eyes were open, so I shut them again tight and with one ear straining against my bindings I listened intently.

"Fidelity…canto… NO! EH!" A female voice shouted agitatedly.

"Don't worry Will you'll get it," said the girl I first saw with the long brown hair and teary eyes. So she clearly new these people well at least Will I thought.

"If I could just get my hand out!" Another female voice shouted this time coming from the people in the net.

"Listen we just need to figure out what's gonna happen to us and then we can worry about getting out," said a moody male voice.

"Ma…" The door slamming open cut across the next voice very rudely. I opened my eyes abruptly to see who had entered and was met by the steely gaze of Ray and the low hanging head of Kaiya.

"Right everyone you'll be pleased to know we're moving out, it's time," Ray shouted briskly. I gulped my heart hammering like a snare drum.

0000

Hogwarts castle was still asleep in a sea of silence and secrecy. Harry and Dumbledore walked slowly around the dense halls that smelt strongly of salty fish decaying in the heat. The smells of that night's dinner still swam in the air chocking the castle with their scent of death. Along with that foul smell was the smell of Dumbledore's breath; still full of the sickly potion Snape gave him.

As Harry told Dumbledore of this years events, the laugh, his dreams, Draco and his disappearances to the eleventh floor corridor and even Ginny. He found himself standing on the very bridge where he had seen Ginny and Malfoy laughing and chatting so long ago. Harry noticed that a cluster of pigeons (flown in from the Owlery) had congregated in the centre of the bridge, covering it with a blanket of white and grey dappled feathers that swayed and swam in the light breeze from an open window. Just then the strangest thing happened, instead of them all flying of squawking they parted to allow Dumbledore and Harry passage. The two stood in silence for a bit looking over the cold rusted railings at the corridor below devoured in darkness.

"Well Harry it seems we've gotten our selves into a bit of a pickle," Dumbledore said calmly but croakily. Before replying Harry noticed that Dumbledore would have fallen down by now if it wasn't for the railing supporting his frail body.

"Well what are you going to do about it…sir?" Harry asked bluntly. Dumbledore seemed to be contemplating the simple question and didn't answer for a long time, but when he did it was not what Harry expected.

"Harry I can hear someone, do you have your invisibility cloak?" He asked briskly.

"Yeah I…" Harry started.

"Shh put it on and go behind that pillar, don't move don't make a sound no matter what happens. Do I have your word?" Dumbledore hissed.

"Sir I don't understand."

"Your word Harry not a sound no intervening of any sort!"

"Yes, yes you have my word," Harry said bemusedly. Dumbledore shoed him behind the pillar agitatedly, with the hand that wasn't holding onto the rail. There was a bump soon revealing Draco Malfoy. For some reason Dumbledore seemed slightly relieved, Harry on the other hand was gripping onto his wand so tightly that his hand was blistering. Draco immediately halted when he saw Dumbledore standing there weakened and powerless. Harry could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

"Ah Mr Malfoy what brings you here at such a late hour?" Dumbledore asked lightly.

Harry felt like screaming at him, the stupid fool had the upper hand if he just raised his wand then it would all be over, if he wasn't such a lovable trusting old idiot then it wouldn't have, happened, but it did. Almost simultaneously they both rose their wands Dumbledore shouted 'Immobilise' and Draco shouted the word 'Expelliarmus'. A beautiful ark of colour collided in mid air, Dumbledore's well-aimed spell hit Harry full on, the other hit Dumbledore, and he flew backwards into the wall his wand zooming through the air into Dracos out stretched hand.

"Ha you missed you old fool, you hit that post instead of me!" Draco gloated. Harry tried to move but the spell was too strong, he was bound to this spot until Dumbledore released him.

"Indeed I did Draco, now I am presuming you are not acting on your own?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, there's an army of Death Eaters in the grounds right now, they're accompanied by the worst hell beasts you could imagine!"

Harry sucked in his breath, felling slightly sick. Part of him thought Draco was lying but another more prominent part of him new he wasn't.

"Well that can't be it, the end of your master plan, what exactly are they going to do?" Dumbledore said in a strangely annoyed voice.

"Well then there's the best part, the mystery guest. Voldemort's making an appearance on tonight's show and that's not the end of it. Do you remember my brother?" Draco asked breathlessly, Dumbledore nodded sadly he was one of the few who did. "Yeah well he's here too and he's got three girls captive, Ginny Weasley, Dawn Summers and Kaiya Cooper, so I'm guessing your pitiful Order aren't really going to help, they're not even here!"

"May I ask how exactly you got all these Death eaters and such into my school?" Dumbledore asked. Harry was fuming his insides were tangled and boiling the very mention of Ginny's name had sent him over the edge it was too much.

"It was easy, I had that detention with you once and I found the plans of the schools charms to prevent apparating on them. I hid them in the room of requirement and spent all year working on how to undo them," Draco looked proud but Harry could also see a nervous twitch on his cheek, his hand was shaking and the start of tears were starting to become visible in his eyes.

"Well then Draco I suppose now would be an opportune time to kill me…but what if you don't we can take care of you, Voldemort can't harm you with us. Come to the light and we will help you," Dumbledore implored.

Draco suddenly looked scared he hesitated before speaking and when he did it came out as a shout, "No…n…no I can't he'll kill me and I n...no! NO!"

Harry couldn't feel his fingers, he tried to wiggle his toes but it was no use they stayed stubbornly immobile. There was suddenly a great clatter and a man robed in long sweeping black entered the death trap, Harry fought against the shouting in his head to hear what was going on. He thought he heard someone say Snape and then Severus but they weren't the same people.

Harry looked to the scene before him. Snape was stalking towards Dumbledore with a look of pure loathing on his sallow face, Malfoy was standing stock still fear emanating of him like heat and then Dumbledore, his body was crumpled the withered frame wilting against the cold wall, a dead flower.

"Severus…please…" Dumbledore emitted the plea making Harry want to puke; it should not be like this _they_ should be pleading to him, not _this_!

"Snape?" This time it was Draco's voice.

Snape ignored them both but continued on his hunt, when he was mere inches away from Dumbledore Snape raised his wand. The etchings of disgust and hatred evident on his face Snape hissed 'Avada Kedavra!' A brilliant jet of green light streamed out of Snapes wand, hitting Dumbledore squarely in his head. The old professor slumped down against the wall his face blank…there was nothing.

0000

It was a hot night, the unforgiving waves of warmth hung in the trees shifting themselves through the spider like branches and coming to settle in the still, menacing air. Ray pulled his eight captives along with his casually held wand. They moved uncomfortably through the underground, slowly making their ways up and up and up. Until they hit the heat drenched air of outside.

The bulky group came up through a cleverly placed trap door just by the moon lit lake, which seemed almost solid it was so still, so quite and expecting. As soon as Buffy felt the air on her face she could feel sweat soaking her through her dirty blue tee shirt. Buffy looked around only to see a sight she most certainly didn't expect. The blond was surprised she hadn't felt it before now, surprised she hadn't smelt it and even more surprised she hadn't heard it.

The normally deserted grounds where infested by the slithering, the hissing, the shredding, the grinding and screaming of a million hell beasts and heavily breathing dank, dark Death Eaters. Buffy looked at them in horror, there where vampires, banshees, wale-wolves, slithering slimy things she couldn't describe and hunched demons with knurling claws and bones jutting out in a knobbly sort of way.

"Oh Fuck,"

000

Buffy's P.O.V

For some reason Ray was smiling instead of backing away in fear. I looked around with the sudden realization that they hadn't noticed us yet, they appeared to be waiting for something, I guess they were waiting for the slayers but they weren't there yet. Ray started acting fast. He pushed everyone away apart from Dawn and Ginny who were both crying in intense fear. I struggled against my bindings fiercely trying to get to her but the magic was too strong, it's invisible grasp squeezing me with crusted claws.

My breathing had increased and by heart was thumping like it was being blown up by a bicycle pump. The air seamed to have intensified around us as Ray scattered some bluish purple sand in a circle.

"Oh God fuck, fuck, fuck!" Dawn screamed her voice reaching a fever pitch as the blond boy grabbed her by her neck, digging a long pointed knife into her collar threateningly.

"NO!" I bellowed my voice echoing in my head, seeming to be repeated all around me a thousand times. There was silence, a silence so complete I could hear the trees whispering to each other.

"Hay you lot lookin' for us?" I looked up to the dark brick wall that surrounded the perimeter of the castle, to see over a hundred people I never thought I'd be so pleased to see. The wall and the looming walls of the castle behind us where infested by slayers all holding some kind of gun. The person that had spoken in such a blunt manner had been Lola; her side pressed up against Spikes, both carrying loaded rifles.

"So this is it you're the little army Voldemort's managed to rustle up, pity we have guns," she shrugged a half smirk planted in her face.

"Did you know about this?" Ray hissed at me, his eyes were wide in fear his grip on Dawn increasing. I shook my head trying to keep my breathing in check.

"Well I guess your all just waiting for a signal, tell you what on the first gun…" Lola never finished her sentence because just then like a babies first popping gasp of air a gun fired it's streamline bullet into the atmosphere.

0000

Harry could only watch as Snape smirked in a satisfied sort of way, his greasy skin stretching. The bat like professor swept around his cloak sweeping majestically.

"Come along now Draco," Snape ordered as he passed the shocked boy. Malfoy didn't move his skin whiter than a ghost he stared on at Dumbledore's dead body blankly. "Draco!" Snape shouted. When the wizard did not move for the second time Snape tuted and swept out of sight.

For the first time Harry realised he could now move, not wasting any time he threw his cloak of him and ran out from behind the pillar. Malfoy hardly even noticed the flash of black that was Harry as he strode up to the blond breathing heavily.

"You bastard!" Harry shouted grabbing the front of Draco's robes and pushing him back against the nearest pillar, holding the now shacking boy by his strong arm.

"You fucking wanker! You killed him you fucker!" Harry shouted, his voice cracking as a stream of steady tears fell from his eyes, tears only matched by Malfoys own.

"I…I didn't! It was Snape I couldn't," Draco said in a voice of utter shock and bewilderment.

"Can't doesn't come into it! I saw the whole fucking show! I was right hear and I couldn't do anything about it!" Harry screamed his tears now swamping his hollow cheeks.

"Well then you would have seen how I couldn't kill him! How I'm too scared to switch sides but how I want to Harry! I want out!"

Harry suddenly moved his arm from Malfoys chest, his face slack with realisation. "You called me Harry," the boy whispered.

Malfoy only answered with a grimace. Harry walked away from the other boy leaving him to massage his neck sullenly, suddenly Harry swung around advancing on Draco with a fist. The blond ducked leaving Harry to ram his fist into the marble pillar.

"Fuck!" He roared. Harry disconnected his fist from the marble and continued to pace around the hall until his breathing was in check. "There are Death Eaters in the school am I right?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Is Voldemort here?"

"Yeah, I can bring you there, I promise to make sure he's alone."

Harry looked at Malfoy uncertainly, but seeing the look of fear, determination and apology on his face Harry gestured of him to lead the way.

000

Ray stumbled back, barley a sketch of a man to some in the overly crowded grounds. He looked to his side where the bullet had come from. His wide eyes searching for a culprit, they fell upon Kaiya. The skeletal girl held a stray gun stiffly in front of her. Her arm slowly dropped down, her mouth forming a silent oh.

Ray dropped Dawn as he fell back another few steps, this time a rounded circle of blood slowly seeping through his robes could be seen in the moonlight. The boy put his hand over his chest in bewilderment, and then with one final glance towards Kaiya he fell back into the lake. The once placid water was now rippling with his dark, matted blood, the water now contaminated with his dirty flesh.

_I am colorblind_

_Coffee black and egg white_

_Pull me out from inside_

_I am ready, I am ready, I am ready_

_I am…taffy stuck and tongue tied_

_Stutter shook and uptight_

_Pull me out from inside_

_I am ready, I am ready, I am ready_

_I am fine_

_I am covered in skin_

_No one gets to come in_

_Pull me out from inside_

_I am folded and unfolded and unfolding_

_I am…colorblind_

_Coffee black and egg white_

_Pull me out from inside_

_I am ready, I am ready, I am ready_

_I am fine, I am fine, I am fine_

"Well I guess a signal like that would do," Lola said braking the silence that had settled over the grounds. Immediately there was uproar, a cry emitted from the crowd of demons below the slayers, another echoing and another and another.

Dawn looked up at the pitch-black heavens to see that the storm, which had been threatening to show its teeth, was now starting to snarl. The sky hurled its first painful drop of misery down onto her a million more following. Mixed with the swirl of lighting and rumble of distant thunder were a torrent of bullets from around them and a steady rhythm of spells and snarls aimed at the slayers. The sky seemed to be a churning mist of red above them as spell after spell hit the dusty atmosphere.

0000


	41. An End Can Never End Until You Forget it

**IMPORTANT (ESPECIALLY THE DISCLAIMER!)**

A/N: Well folks this is the end, the last chapter of this bumpy road I name with intense pride Loyalty.

Before I start gushing my thanks to so and so I would like to say this is my first ever-novel length piece of writing. Now that I am finished I feel a mixture of remorse and relief and I hope you do too (not the relief part). However I have a feeling there will be a second instalment to this woeful tale so keep checking my profile for it.

Now onto some thanks. The first person I have to thank is the exceptional author 'marcus aure1ius' without whom this story wouldn't be here. I once asked him/her (sorry I really need to research this better) to read over my terrible first draft of Loyalty and tell me what I was doing wrong and he/she did. Without that this story would still be an eight chaptered Mary Sue freak show.

I would also like to thank all my lovely reviewers especially seirra and the dead addict who have continuously supported me throughout this story. And everyone else who was kind enough to leave me a review before or after this is being written. The one thing I ask is that if you are reading this please leave a review if you haven't already.

**Disclaimer: The song is called The End by The Doors and the Definition of loyalty is of The parts in italics in Spike's P.O.V are variations of a speech Dwight makes in Sin City. The parts not in italics are what I made up and put in there even if it's in the middle of a sentence. I most certainly cannot claim ownership for those or anything else. **

0000

Chapter Forty-One; An end can ever end until you forget it completely. 

**Loy·al·ty**

_n._ _pl._ loy·al·ties

The state or quality of being loyal.

A feeling or attitude of devoted attachment and affection. Often used in the plural: _My loyalties lie with my family_

Harry and Draco crept through the unsettled hallways, teaming with DeathEaters and members of the Order of the Phoenix accompanied by few brave staff and student (mainly members of the D.A) who dared join the fight. As the two boys fled down the empty second floor corridor banished in the stream of red moonlight gushing out of an open window, the steady thump of rain and pops of guns echoing around the dense darkness lit by fragments of red. Harry bumped strait into a tall looming figure with dark brown hair.

The two shadows of men stumbled squinting at each other to see whom they had rammed into. Harry looked up to the other boy to see it had been Aiden whom he had bashed.

"Harry oh Jesus!" Aiden said apologetically. His wand was aloft and a look of dread was evident in his dark eyes.

"Are you alone?" Harry asked briskly.

"No I'm with Vanessa, Conroy, Faye and…"

"HARRY!" The unsaid person shrieked appearing from behind a concealed door. Harry barley had time to register who had spoken before two long arms where being draped around his neck and a small body was being pressed firmly against his.

"Woa!" Harry said pushing the person away a little so he could see their face. It was Hermione her hair bushy as always and her cheeks flushed she stepped back.

"Oh god Harry we...we…we thought you were dead!" She murmured.

"Where's Ron?" Harry said quickly.

"I'm right here mate," Ron replied coming from the same door Hermione had and encircling his arms around her waist. Harry stared at his two best friends and Aiden, feeling at a complete lose for what to tell them, how could he explain what had just transpired in the last four or five hours without making matters even worse.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Harry finally said lamely.

"Could say the same to you mate," Aiden replied agitatedly.

"We got woken up by McGonagall," Ron said, "she said that we were under attack and needed people to help desperately. Pretty much the whole dorm volunteered so we got led out here, to this. We've been fighting ever since."

Harry shut his eyes and internal scream threatening to brake from his lips. This was his fight! No one else should have to be involved they didn't deserve hid fait.

"Oh god Harry I don't think I've ever seen any thing like what's here tonight, they…they want to eat and rip and tear us apart!" Hermione cried.

"I know Herm I know," Harry replied. "Aiden go find your friends and try and find Ginny I think she's in the grounds," Harry ordered the taller boy.

"Yeah ok, um good luck guys," Aiden said before disappearing the way he had come.

The trio stood in silence for a few seconds until Ron's eyes narrowed, "What's he doing here?" The red head asked, angrily pointing at Malfoy who had stayed silent for the whole seven minutes.

"Guys he's taking me to Voldemort…" Harry said blankly.

"He's what!" Hermione shrieked.

"Mate you can't trust him, listen if we just go find Dumbledore and…um" Ron said before he saw the look on Harry's face.

"Dumbledore's dead, now if you don't mind I have an evil Lord to kill," Harry said chocking on his tears. Ron and Hermione stared at Harry in uncomprehending silence for a full five minutes, tears slowly inching down Hermione's face. Rons own was slack his eyes dull, his mouth open.

"We're coming with you," Hermione whispered. Ron nodded his face set.

"NO! No you are not! This is my fucking fight and I'll do it on my own!" Harry yelled.

"On your own with Malfoy? No mate it's us three till the end if that git wants to come along for the ride then so be it but we're your friends, friends help each other and your gonna need a bloody lot of help," Ron stated firmly.

Harry could feel tears again but he didn't let them fall. Instead he shook his head and gestured for them to follow him.

0000

Spike's P.O.V

The dead rain is spitting down on us with a vengeance even I find hard to understand. All above us is the sky, the haunted sky, swirling in a misty red light of screaming fury. Below us it's mayhem, Willow's managed to get everyone cut loose of their bonds and their all fighting tooth and nail with any hell beast that crosses their path.

The weight of the bullets strapped across by chest feels comforting and the unfamiliar feel of the rifle in my hands shooting bullets Pell Nell makes hunting seem like an amateurs kill.

_The _beast _at my side is shouting and laughing with the pure hateful bloodthirsty joy of the slaughter and so am I. _Lola turns to me her face mad with lust for the fire, she crashes her lips against mine so hard I think we'll melt together like fire and ice. My hot tongue, thrusting uncertainly into the misty cave of her warm little mouth, crawling up the walls and slipping easily down her throat. Her white top fringed with silk is already splattered with blood and she rubs it against me leaving the imprint of her kill on my black top, her fire joined to me until I release her. _There's no place in the world for this kind of fire, my warrior woman_, my little dolly girl, fire of my loins, bloody sin of a child whose name rolled of my tongue to dance the night in two steps countered by three,_ will always be mine…and never. _

0000

Faith pulled her dagger out of the _Chimera_ she had been fighting, the steel sliding out of his belly like butter. The dark haired slayer pinched her nose at the foul stench of the part ox, part wolf and part bird demon. All around screams could be heard the battle had been going for less than an hour but she was all reading becoming weary.

Dawn stepped out from behind Faith to look at its dead body her nose crinkling. "Uh thanks Faith I really should go find a weapon," she said sheepishly.

"No problem," Faith said breathing heavily. "Duck!" She suddenly screamed as a vampire soured over them only to land next to them and turn into dust.

"Here Dawn catch!" Xander shouted, throwing a stray gun to her. He himself swung his axe round so it connected with a Death Eaters skull, making a loud thump.

"Thanks!" Dawn shouted back before being pulled back into the fight by a vampire that Willow staked on her way to help Giles with a _Lamia_ demon.

0000

Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione reached the entrance hall without further incident. After almost being spotted by Bellatrix Lestrange when Ron tripped over the dead body of a first year, Hermione performed an enlarging spell on Harry's invisibility cloak so it would fit all four of them underneath.

They now stood breathing heavily in the midst of a fight between Snape and Mad eye Moody. Luna Lovegood was just centimetres away from them trying to pull Neville's unconscious body to safety.

"Harry can't we just help her?" Hermione pleaded.

"No. We've gotta get to You know Who without being spotted otherwise we're fucking dead, we have a chance if he don't know we're coming," Draco explained gritting his teeth. Hermione whimpered as Luna tripped up grazing her elbow.

"Right Malfoy where did you say Voldemort was again?" Harry asked.

"He's in Hagrids cabin which is right at the other side of the grounds so be ready to run, and don't be afraid to kill if someone gets in your way," Draco replied.

"Got it," the trio said in unison.

"Ok on the count of three we leave Harry with the invisibility cloak, seeing as he needs it the most and we run," Hermione said, everyone nodded their consent. "Ok one…two…THREE!" The four students broke free of each other and pelted out of the entrance hall, into the mayhem outside.

0000

Buffy swiped the rain out of her eyes as she ran through a thicket of brawling bodies. Her heart was hammering, her adrenalin was pumping and there was already blood on her sward. In her minds eye she was already mapping out how to get across the grounds to the castle where she new the main fight must be happening. Just as she was about to run from her exposed place by a large tree, she felt a sweaty hand dragging her to the floor and behind it.

Caught unawares the blond slayer yelped and rolled headlong into a firm and oddly familiar body.

"What the fuck!" She shouted angrily, wiping a little mud from her prized weapon.

"Buffy?" Said an astonished voice from above her. Buffy looked up to be met by the green-eyed gaze of Charlie Weasely. The two magically enhanced humans stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity of bewilderment.

"Ay Charlie who've you got there?" Asked a woman with brightly pink hair and a crinkled nose.

For a moment it seemed as if Charlie could only emit strange little gasps before he finally managed to gain control of his voice box, "Th…this is um Buffy."

"Oh _this _is Buffy," the woman said her eyes narrowing.

"Listen before you go all commanding chief on me and start assuming stuff I think I should tell you that we're on the same side. None of these girls here work for Voldemort…as far as I know," Buffy finished her speech with an after thought.

"I'm really not one to go assuming things but I believe what I've been told and that's that you lot are evil but seeing as I don't see any evil sprouting out of yah all here and there I'm prepared to work with you, we need as much help on this as we can get," the woman smiled brightly, "and on that happy note hi my name's Tonks!" She said sticking her hand out as she did her hair changed to a sludgy brown colour and then back. Buffy blinked and putting it down to a trick of the light shook her hand.

"So how many of there are you?" Buffy asked.

Tonks shifted into a squatting position racking her hands through the wet muddy ground before answering. "Including the students and teachers helping I'd say around one hundered but I don't know how many are down by now. But just us as in the Order that's forty."

"Oh so where's everyone else?" Buffy asked then mentally kicking herself for such a stupid question, but neither of them seemed to find it foolish.

"Out fighting," Charlie shrugged gesturing behind the tree to the mass of writhing bodies.

"Right so why are we here again? Not that I don't like a good old tree sit in," the blond asked agitatedly.

"We're waiting for our moment to run across and head into the castle there are people there who need protection," Charlie answered.

"This is one fight isn't it," Buffy said her voice wavering a little.

"You aint seen nothing yet," Tonks started again squishing her fingers into the soil agitatedly, "Have you ever heard of a Jikininki Buffy?" She shook her head.

"They'll come out once the fight is over. The Jikininki are man-eating ghosts. They are the spirits of greedy people who are cursed after death to seek out and eat human corpses. They do this at night, scavenging for newly dead bodies and food offerings left for the dead. They are said to look like decomposing cadavers they have glowing eyes and gnarled claws for hands. Supposedly any living person who sees them is immediately frozen in fear," Charlie said in a darkly ominous voice.

Buffy felt herself shudder at the mere description on them, "If…if we killed Voldemort then would they stay away, ye know leave their jollies for another…war?"

"Probably," Tonks shrugged.

"If only we new where is was…" Buffy whispered longingly.

0000

Harry was running faster than he ever had, dodging demons that sent chills through his spine, girls wielding deadly weapons and even familiar faces of Death Eaters wrestling with members of the Order.

He finally found himself standing at the entrance to Hagrid's cabin. Everything was quite at this end of the grounds. The sounds of the battle muffled by the heavy pelting noise of rain hitting trees, ground, wood and man. Everyone normally thinks that the bad guy is where the noise horror and bloodshed is but Harry new better. He was where everything was still, quite, expecting. The noise stops where the last trees end lingering in the branches, mist and cobwebs coating them, the red blood of an early sunrise almost launching over the horizon then stomped by an enemy's heavy black boot.

Voldemort would only reside in this quite place, silently observing the mayhem he created as he waited with an unquenchable impatience for what was to come.

Harry softly let the invisibility cloak fall from his shoulders to pool around his ankles. As he scooped it up he looked to his side to see Draco, Hermione and Ron standing waiting for him to speak.

"I guess this is it then," Harry said, "You guys can still turn back if you have doubts."

"No we're staying right here," Hermione said firmly as she clutched onto Rons arm.

"You ready Potter?" Draco asked putting his hand against the door. Harry looked up to the sky quickly thinking it might be the last time he ever saw it. As his heart (now beating faster than a book in a heavy wind) plummeted into his stomach, Harry nodded. Malfoy pushed open the door with a not very stealthy bang so they could see what lay waiting for them.

0

At first it seemed as if the little hut was empty, but once the four students had walked through the arching doorway letting the door slam behind them, they could see a faint phantom of a man with his back to them.

"Hahaha," the man hissed out a wheezing laugh, "so Draco you've bought me back, Potter, Granger and Weasely, how delightful."

Draco grimaced and crossing his fingers under his robe he said, "Yes milord I only serve you, the Dumbledore fool is dead as well."

"Lovely but right now I'm more concerned about this lot…PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Voldemort suddenly shouted as he whipped around. The trio expected the attack and immediately ducked the rays of magic emanating from the half mans wand.

Voldemort laughed cruelly, "It's funny. This is exactly how my fight with your parents started Harry, however they made the foolish mistake of actually believing they would beat me and save you. I guess neither of those assumptions were correct!"

"Maybe the first one…but you'll never kill me, EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry shouted the disarming spell at exactly the same moment Ron and Hermione did, making Voldemort fly into the opposite wall and his wand skid across to land by Harry's feet who pocketed it.

"Maybe your not as clever as you thought Voldemort because you see these two wands," Harry picked up both wands and brandished them in front of the evil wizard, "they're twins my wand and yours are brothers. I wonder what would happen if I cast a spell with them both FLAGRATE!" Immediately a roaring explosion of fire appeared from both wands causing the whole cabin to light up like a red bonfire. Harry laughed as he looked at the display of Voldemorts cloak catching on fire.

"FOOL! Do you really think I need a wand to cast spells?" Voldemort rose from the ground smirking, he muttered a couple indistinguishable words and the fire turned to ice. Beautiful sweeping cavities of ice that seemed to crackle in mid air although they were still. "I have been wondering what exactly the purpose of your friends being here is, diffindo!" He hissed.

Harry's head whipped around when he heard a shriek and a cry of pain from the other side of the room, Rons fore are was split down to his elbow blood gushing out over the wooden ground. Hermione was furiously trying to stem the flow with little success.

"You bastard!" Harry whispered turning back to face his nemeses.

"Only on a Thursday. Crucio!" Harry immediately felt the splitting pain writhing around his body blinding his vision and turning his knees to jelly so he collapsed, falling in a ball. He could faintly here someone screaming and realized it was himself.

"You see Harry, you can never beat me, you will always be at my mercy," Voldemort whispered as he muttered a few more indistinguishable words making Harry's nose bleed, the worm substance soaking his robes.

"No…No…NO…NO!" Harry chanted getting steadily louder. When he opened his eyes Voldemort was standing over him smiling. Harry gradually started to rise to his feet, swiping blood from his face as he did, "I'll never be at you mercy because fighting you is easier than fighting my aunt Marge…so why would I nee mercy from your ugly face!"

Voldemorts face slowly turned from smirking glory to rage but before he could answer Hermione, Draco and a staggering Ron shouted Locomotor Immobulus making Voldemort travel to the other side of the room his body locked together. Once he was there Draco flicked his wand and a heavy axe appeared in Harry's hands.

The boy who lived looked down at the green encrusted axe and started to make his way over to the completely still wizard.

0000

The whole of the grounds was overwhelmed with dread and fear. The sky, still pelting down deadly bullets of rain, was the color of blood instead of the deep black of night. By the time Buffy, Tonks and Charlie managed to reach the main doors the grass was covered in veils of white mist, icy wind descending from the clouds to earth and conjugating obnoxiously in formations around their feet. The weather was a far cry from how it had been merely five hours or so ago, Buffy still remembered how hot it had been when she had emerged from the underground pit, her skin soaked with sweat within seconds. Now she was soaked in not only sweat but also blood, rain and mud.

"Come on," Charlie said as he made a move to push open the doors, suddenly all the screams and clatters of various weapons turned into a deadly silence shrouding the whole of the castle. Buffy turned around to see that all the demons, vampires and other worldly creatures had vanished the only people left where the Wizards, Death Eaters, Slayers and Scoobies.

"What the fuck?" Buffy asked mystified.

0

Willow stumbled as the vampire she had been about to stake disappeared before her very eyes, beside her Spike and Angel fell on top of each other when the Dementor that they had almost beaten also vanished.

Besides the obvious confusion now spread around the grounds every single person seemed to on queue look towards Hagrid's cabin, it was as if their was this invisible pull in the air that forced each persons eyes to connect with the now slowly opening door.

Once the gap that formed in-between the two arches was a sizable enough to fit a man through nothing happened. A gush of cold icy black wind flew from within leaving it's tracks of ice on the lawn to disappear into the dawn. A line of white sunlight grazing the mountain heads, slowly drying out the rain that now only drizzled from heavens gates.

Just as everyone was starting to doubt that anything would happen a staggering shadow appeared from within. The shadow walked forwards onto the lawn breathing heavily, as he looked up everyone could see that the shadow was Harry.

_This is the end _

_Beautiful friend _

_This is the end _

_My only friend, the end _

_Of our elaborate plans, the end _

_Of everything that stands, the end _

_No safety or surprise, the end _

_I'll never look into your eyes...again _

The boy staggered on shaky feet and as if with incredible effort he lifted up his heavy burden, Voldemorts head. Almost as quickly as he lifted it he dropped it back down with a resounding thump it hit the floor, rolling away from the now crying boy, leaving a trail of blood in it's wake.

_Can you picture what will be? _

_So limitless and free _

_Desperately in need...of some...stranger's hand _

_In a...desperate land _

_Lost in a Roman...wilderness of pain _

_And all the children are insane _

_All the children are insane _

_Waiting for the summer rain, yeah _

0000000000000000000000000000000000

And just like that the final battle had been one, the end accomplished. So did any of our heroes ever find Loyalty and trust in each other? Only time can tell. As wizards, Slayers and their friends tried to build a new world together and pick up the shattered remains of their last one. Their lives now intertwining to form one, these people formed a silent agreement, life would never be the same but they would pull through it together, Loyalty would finally be achieved.


	42. Epilogue

_Poem is by Sue Hubbared and does not belong to me. _

**Epilogue**

_I am not afraid as I descend,_

_step by step, leaving behind the salt wind_

_blowing up the corrugated river,_

_the damp city streets, their sodium glare_

_of rush-hour headlights pitted with pearls of rain;_

_for my eyes still reflect the half remembered moon._

_Already your face recedes beneath the station clock,_

_a damp smudge among the shadows_

_mirrored in the train's wet glass,_

_will you forget me? Steel tracks lead you out_

_past cranes and crematoria,_

_boat yards and bike sheds, ruby shards_

_of roman glass and wolf-bone mummified in mud,_

_the rows of curtained windows like eyelids_

_heavy with sleep, to the city's green edge._

It was long after Dumbledore's funeral when Kaiya jumped. The summer holidays had begun brining with another heavy heat wave only interrupted by one miserable weekend of rain, it was on this weekend that Kaiya made the grim decision to end her life.

For the majority of the summer all the adults had been making plans to build some centre or another, we had been staying at the Burrow but on this rainy weekend Kaiya Floo home. She'd been spending her time trailing around in that awful wedding dress like a ghost. Harry was almost as bad, he hardly even talked about what happened in the hut we had to find everything out from Ron, Hermione and even Draco.

I could see how her last hours on earth must have been; we all had a vague idea of what happened from the open window to the empty bottle of pills and how she was found.

She swallowed the packet of sleeping pills whole as she fingered the silk of her wedding dress, which she refused to wash. Standing up on unsteady feet Kaiya staggered towards her window briefly stopping to retch a little spittle slipping from her mouth to land on the carpet that was stained with her muddy footprints. Kaiya unsteadily opened her window and ducked out to stand on the balcony. Her body wavering as she looked down at her white picket fence (something that was removed soon after the accident).

The honey haired girl shut her eyes and swayed finally taking that final plunge she stepped of into empty space. She fell through the air weightless like a misty piece of wind.

Kaiyas body was found impaled on one of the spikes from the fence, she was so thin that the whole spike went right through her. The coroner said she was so full of pills she probably didn't even feel it. We thought this would be the last of all the tragedy that seemed to follow us all around this year, but little did we know that it was only the beginning.

_Now I stop my ears with wax, hold fast_

_the memory of the song you once whispered in my ear._

_Its echoes tangle like briars in my thick hair._

_You turned to look._

_Second fly past like birds._

_My hands grow cold. I am ice and cloud._

_This path unravels._

_Deep in hidden rooms filled with dust_

_and sour night-breath the lost city is sleeping._

_Above the hurt sky is weeping,_

_soaked nightingales have ceased to sing._

_Dusk has come early. I am drowning in blue._

_I dream of a green garden_

_where the sun feathers my face_

_like your once eager kiss._

_Soon, soon I will climb_

_from this blackened earth_

_into the diffident light._

_000000000000_

By Breathing Junkie


End file.
